<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【马艾】博物馆奇妙夜 by shes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23695114">【马艾】博物馆奇妙夜</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shes/pseuds/shes'>shes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Anal Sex, Happy Ending, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:01:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>80,852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23695114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shes/pseuds/shes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>位于纽约的自然历史博物馆中展览着来自世界各地的奇妙事物，其中也包括来自大航海时代的精美蜡像，新来的夜间管理员艾斯在工作的第一晚就受到了前所未有的冲击，他发现馆内展品都会在夜晚重新“活过来”，更神奇的地方在于，这位25岁的美国青年意识到自己对一位几千年前的大海贼一见钟情了。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 序</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>01</p><p> </p><p>公海上新发现了一座无人岛屿，岛上没有人类生存的痕迹，保持完整的原始森林里生活着各种珍惜的野生动物。研究人员对这座新出现的岛屿很感兴趣，因为地处公海，几个国家扯皮之后组成了汇聚各方精英的考察队，开始了第一次全面探索。</p><p>一个月后，科考队在丛林中发现了一座深埋地下的神秘遗迹。</p><p>尘封的地下宫殿里陈列着来自几千年前的蜡像。没有人知道这些文物为什么能保存完好至今，也许是地底稀薄的空气阻碍了氧化，也许是诡异的超低气温停滞了时间，总之，这些本该在百年之内化为灰烬的脆弱文物奇迹般地跨过悠远时光，出现在了人们眼前。</p><p>考古队蜂拥而至，遗迹本身没有给出什么有用的信息，学者们的目光渐渐集中在出土的蜡像和随之摆放的巨大石碑上。姿态各异的人像各个栩栩如生，表情鲜明，仿佛于生命的某一刻定格。经过研究发现，塑像的摆放似乎有某种特殊的含义，粗略看下来，分立两侧的蜡像应该代表两个敌对的势力。满地的灰尘和倒塌的建筑物模型没能掩饰整个布景的恢弘庞大，这里记录了某场浩大的战役，而他们，正在揭开这场战役的秘密。</p><p>文明的断代导致历史残缺不全，没有人知道这片大海曾经是什么样子。但故事总有人记录，千年以前到底发生了什么，这片带来梦想和自由的海域，正向我们揭开它古老而神秘的面纱。</p><p> </p><p>02</p><p> </p><p>马尔科睁开眼睛的时候，大多数人已经醒了。</p><p>叫骂声、怒吼声、甚至还有刀剑出鞘的铿锵声。各种乱七八糟的声音在耳边爆炸，带来说不出的烦躁，将他从沉睡中惊醒。</p><p>他携着怒意睁眼，正前方是一座高高在上的处刑台。</p><p>这不对，他想。眼前是过于熟悉的场景回放，海军，大船，立于后方的老爹和身边的同伴，这看起来太像那场改变一切的马林梵多战役，他曾在梦中无数次重演它的细节。但他不应该做梦，死人不会做梦。马尔科清楚地记得他死了。</p><p>……所以现在到底是什么情况？</p><p>难道他穿越了？</p><p> </p><p>03</p><p> </p><p>已经死去的不死鸟马尔科，此时有点懵逼，现场很乱，他的脑子也很乱，七拐八弯的记忆片段在海马体里面到处乱窜，他花了点力气才把它们捋清。俗话说人生三大疑问，我是谁？我在哪？我要干什么？马尔科发现除了“我是谁”以外他此刻一个答不上来。但是有一点可以肯定，这里绝对不是他记忆中的大事件战场。</p><p>不用仔细观察就能发现，头顶的光并不来自太阳，眼前的空间也小得过分。周围人的身高好像也不太对，最明显的就是老爹，老爷子起码比真人矮了半截。更别提对面海军的堡垒了，迷你得跟闹着玩一样……人数也对不上，不管是海军还是海贼，这点部署都少的过分了。</p><p>这是哪个无聊神魔的恶作剧吗？把一个死人召唤过来看他震惊的蠢脸？</p><p>厮杀还在继续，不知为何，所有人都没注意到事情的违和，就好像他们真的在进行一场堵上性命的战斗，眼神凶戾恨不得将对方的身体撕个粉碎。刀剑碰撞的声音不绝于耳，零星的枪声点缀其中，不大的空间里人们辗转腾挪互相攻击。而马尔科觉得自己就像个局外人，什么叫众人皆醉我独醒，他今天算是见识到了。</p><p>乔兹正在和青雉周旋，哈尔塔对上了本部的中将，纳谬尔仗着自己皮厚和鬼蜘蛛死磕，布伦海姆的长刀死死压在鼯鼠的佩剑上。库利艾尔和以藏拖住了海军的第四个自然系，对方的十手忙着应对狂轰滥炸的火线，暂时没办法做什么大范围AOE攻击。比斯塔从他身边掠过顺便丢了一个“老兄你在干嘛”的表情。</p><p>马尔科也不知道自己在干嘛。就在他犹豫是先打再说，还是退出战场再看看情况的时候，赤犬不知道从什么地方钻出来，径直向白胡子冲了过去。不死鸟几乎是下意识的燃起火焰挡在半路，接住了那只迎面而来的拳头。饱含岩浆和霸气的攻击没那么好接，但再生的能力决定了马尔科根本不惧什么伤害，他们会僵持几秒，然后各自退开，耐心等待下一次机会。</p><p>本来应该是这样的。</p><p>但事实是，马尔科暗中蓄力的格挡根本没迎来与之匹敌的力量，对方看似迅捷有力的拳头绵软如豆腐，没有岩浆，没有霸气，没有任何实质性的作用，花架子一样只有看着漂亮。交手的一瞬间他俩都愣住了，整个战场也跟着安静了两秒。紧接着更可怕的事发生了，赤犬的手臂突然响起另人牙酸的碎裂声，然后在马尔科震惊的眼神中整个掉了下来，砸在地上摔了个粉碎。对方断臂的缺口看不见应有的血肉，反而充满了某种白色的陌生材质，截面中伸出参差不齐的木头残渣，像极了儿时听过的惊悚童话。</p><p>看着近在咫尺的“赤犬大将”，马尔科只觉得寒意顺着脊椎一路席上大脑，惊得他整个人都要炸毛了。对方藏在阴影中的脸如今真是怎么看怎么阴森。</p><p>难不成他见鬼了？？等等他好像就是鬼？！</p><p>包括白胡子在内的所有人都僵住了身体。空气很安静，马尔科突然意识到他的见闻色一直没有给出反应，周围的“人”都被霸气默认为无生命体。他能听见自己的心跳，也就是说整个房间里除了他以外居然没有一个活人（他还活着这点也很奇葩）。荒唐感涌上心头，目前为止发生的一切都像是几个世纪前流行的恶俗恐怖片一样渗人中透着傻逼。如果这里是死后的世界，那地狱的花样未免也太多了些。</p><p>沉默中，门外响起一串清脆的脚步声，来者一路小跑很快靠近了这个房间。厚实的橡木大门在众目睽睽之下被缓缓推开，熟悉的飞机头从门后伸出来，厨师服的男人脸上带着无奈的表情环视了一圈。</p><p>“果然还是打起来了啊，”他眨眨眼睛叹息道。“我就迟到了五分钟而已，你们是杀了对方老妈吗，非得立刻拼个鱼死网破？”</p><p>完美，现在连他的老朋友都被迫参演了这出蹩脚的喜剧。</p><p>马尔科冷静地盯着萨奇那张侃侃而谈的欠揍嘴脸，不知道该做出什么表情。</p><p>行吧，他心不在焉地想。</p><p>这下是真见鬼了。</p><p> </p><p>04</p><p> </p><p>位于纽约的自然历史博物馆里，陈列着这个世界所有让人惊奇的事物：狂暴的史前生物、野蛮的古代战士、被时间的流沙埋掉的原始部落、非洲的草原动物以及改变了历史的传奇英雄。当然，它们到了这里都变成了栩栩如生的塑像和标本，但浓缩了大半个地球生态圈的巨大博物馆，总能让来到这里的参观者们深切感受到自己对于世界是多么的渺小。</p><p>以上都是官方介绍。</p><p>下面让我们看看另一个版本。</p><p>每当太阳消失在地平线以下，月亮从乌云后探出头来时，世界著名的纽约自然历史博物馆就会从沉睡中醒来。馆内的一切展品统统会再一次“活过来”。尽管本质上还是人工制造的艺术品，但所有参展品都将在夜晚无意识召来其主人的灵魂，他们变得能思考，能移动，除了记忆不全外和真人只剩下“材质”不同。</p><p>介于这里的神秘魔法，初来乍到的展品们往往因为搞不清状况而产生过激反应，老油条们则常常因为日子无聊而选择搞点破坏。数以千计的神奇原住民显然不会老老实实的待在展厅里，于是每晚都很热闹的博物馆只好聘请一位夜间管理员，以保证脆弱的建筑物在一群可怕的暴力文物手中存活下来。</p><p> </p><p>05</p><p> </p><p>据悉，一年前无人岛挖掘出的未知文明遗产终于在上周全部清理完毕，对石碑文字的解读还在继续。根据已经译出的少部分文献，我们了解到四千年前的地球曾存在一个高度发展的海上文明，科学家将其称之为——大航海时代。具体内容请自行查阅官方网站，其中详细介绍了考古学家破译出的部分历史，以及残缺的古代文明世界观。</p><p>世界历史研究机构发表声明，最后一批大航海时代蜡像已于近日送进纽约自然历史博物馆，并将组建情景模型供游人参观。</p><p>大型史前故事展厅——顶上战争，即将开放，大家敬请期待。</p><p>                                                                                                             ——《纽约时报》</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>萨奇马尔科竹马竹马设定，我四队长英明神武，看着是个憨憨，其实超聪明的！</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>萨奇的到来解决了很多疑惑。</p><p>首先是马尔科最关心的，这是哪里？</p><p>“这是一座巨大的自然历史博物馆，占地面积180平方米，三层建筑，交通方便，地理环境优异。”白胡子挑起的眉毛和似笑非笑的表情阻止了厨师长继续东拉西扯，他开始认真解释现在的情况。“总而言之，这是个大型展厅，而我们都是展品，更准确地说，蜡像。世界已经变了，在座的各位都是来自几千年前的死人，之所以现在能说话能动，是因为这座博物馆有魔法。这里的展品每到晚上就会活过来，但只要天一亮我们又会变回蜡像。”</p><p>最怕空气突然安静。这个解释听起来太扯淡了以至于一时间居然没人吐槽。</p><p>马尔科到是信了几分，他毕竟是最先发现不对的人，也的确见识到了“蜡像”是个什么概念。讲道理，赤犬的胳膊还在地上摆着呢，由不得他不信。但疑点也不是没有，比如为什么他不是蜡像？萨奇讲话的这段时间，他已经暗中确认过了，他现在的确是个“人类”，身边的人都缺乏生命体征，而在场唯二的“活人”，居然是萨奇。</p><p>太搞笑了，两个确认已死亡的家伙竟然是整个房间里仅有的生命体。这是什么无聊透顶的三流冷笑话吗？ </p><p>第一个提出异议的是斯摩格，“你开什么玩笑，谁会相信这种鬼话。”他的手还握在武器上，尽管两方人短期内已经不可能再轻举妄动，但这不妨碍他时刻保持警惕。</p><p>“虽然能力和霸气都用不了，身体也的确不对劲，”库赞接上了他的话，“但我更倾向于这是海贼的阴谋。”黑发的大将环视一圈，表情已经从严肃回归慵懒，可暗藏锐利的眼神证明了他还没有完全放松下来。“而且你们那边似乎有个不一样的家伙。”说着，他瞥了一眼马尔科，意思不言而喻。</p><p>从某种程度上来讲，这对上下级简直是一个模子里刻出来的。</p><p>“这个嘛，确实会有这种情况出现，可能是他运气好吧。”萨奇耸耸肩说得轻描淡写。</p><p>马尔科皱皱眉头直觉事情没那么简单，他好像抓住了一点头绪，但一时间还理不清楚。</p><p>旁边的库利艾尔翻了个白眼不甘示弱地跟白鸥们对呛。“我还说是海军的阴谋呢，你们哪里找来的能力者想骗我们投降是不是？”以藏懒得说话，但他勾起了不屑的笑容用眼神向对面的海军表示轻蔑，深红眼影点缀的古典丹凤眼里，左眼写着“垃圾”，右眼写着“去死”，可谓是赚足了仇恨。</p><p>眼看唇枪舌战就要开始，一直沉默的白胡子突然原地坐了下来。</p><p>“老爹？！”</p><p>“冷静下来，儿子们。萨奇说的是真的。”白胡子看着不远处失而复得的儿子，缓缓露出一个欣慰的笑容。“这世上能在我面前耍花招的人还没出生呢。”</p><p>“但是老爹——”</p><p>“以藏，”白胡子看着自家最好看的小儿子，“不管发生什么都不必迷茫。”</p><p>“老子可是白胡子！”</p><p>白胡子，这个名字就是一个时代。</p><p>一句“老子是白胡子”看似什么都说明不了，但只要是白团的人，全都打心底里信服。没错，老爹是最强的，这世上没有人能骗他，所以萨奇说的一定是真的。</p><p>海贼方的气氛顿时一松，大家不再保持临战状态转而换成警惕，甚至有人开始和萨奇打招呼了，骤然归队的厨师长受到了船员们的集体欢迎，面包头的好人缘短短几分钟内便展现得淋漓尽致。而马尔科注视着对方那张确确实实属于他老朋友的脸，选择了暂时不要靠近，他还得适应一下，关于“萨奇回来了”这件事。</p><p> </p><p>————</p><p> </p><p>另一头，海军们的心情就没那么乐观了，萨卡斯基望着远处其乐融融的海贼团，咬咬牙暗道一声“愚昧”。他也倾向于相信白胡子的指挥官，所谓的“蜡像身体”只有他感触最直观，另一方面，他和白胡子一样对自身的实力充满自信，真有什么特殊能力者作祟，他也绝对能察觉到违和。但这并不意味着他认同对面的海贼，把判断的资格交付给别人是一件非常愚蠢的行为，可惜海贼们永远也不会明白这个道理。</p><p>库赞这会儿已经把展厅打量了个遍，这里确实如海贼所说，看起来很像博物馆。玻璃展柜和写着人物介绍的大型展墙看起来真实得不可思议。他刚刚发现战国元帅不见了，同样失踪的还有卡普先生和鹤参谋。很奇妙的，当他意识到不对之后，各种不合理的地方马上就开始醒目起来，中将人数太少，七武海不知所踪，甚至连处刑的犯人都不见了。如果真的像对方说的那样，他们都是一堆展品，那么其他消失的人可能没有被留下塑像。</p><p>波鲁萨利诺已经坐下好一会儿了，反正也不能战斗没必要一直绷着。三大将里面他资历最老，按理说这个时候应该他站出来主持大局，但要是能主动站出来那他就不是黄猿了。身材瘦高的老爷子非常从心的选择了看热闹，按他对两位同僚的了解，过不了多久这两个人就该挺身而出，引领众人了。</p><p>“所有人集合！”</p><p>“大家，麻烦过来一下。”</p><p>你看看，这不是就开始了吗？</p><p>库赞和萨卡斯基对视一眼，眼睛里都带着不满和厌恶。</p><p>身披大衣的海军将士们渐渐聚集起来，围绕三大将站成一圈，以黄猿为分界线，一左一右鸽派和鹰派简直一目了然。</p><p>“整理人手，一半人留守此地，一半人跟我出去探索情况。”是萨卡斯基先说了话。</p><p>“现在事情还不明朗，不能轻举妄动，以免造成无谓的伤亡。”库赞显然持不同意见，他认为比起立刻探索新领域，还是先开会，对眼下的情况做出讨论更稳妥。</p><p>“敌人有熟悉此地的人在场，海军已经落后海贼一大步了，我们不能坐以待毙。”</p><p>“士兵出了事谁负责？你吗？而且你难道还要接着和他们打吗？都是假人了，继续战斗有什么意义？”</p><p>“就算是假人，我也是一名海军，海军和海贼永远不可能和平共处。”</p><p>“在作为海军之前，你首先是蜡像，断臂先生。”库赞毫不客气的嘲讽勾起了对方的火气，赤犬从来就不是什么好脾气的人，他今天晚上已经够烦躁的了，偏偏对方还要拿断臂来怼他。眼看着两个人火药味越来越浓，下属们安静如鸡，和事佬黄猿出来主持公道了。</p><p>“别吵了，让外人看笑话。”他扯着长声劝架，不紧不慢的语气听着就让人丧失战斗欲。“而且呐，海贼先生好像有什么话想对我们说哦。”</p><p>一圈人同时回头，萨奇的确在看着他们这边，而且一脸毫不掩饰的幸灾乐祸。</p><p>“不愧是大将，哪怕没了霸气，感官还是一样敏锐。”</p><p>“哪里，哪里，萨奇对吧，新世界的大海贼也是很可怕的呢。”</p><p>萨奇眨眨眼睛没接他的茬，真要互相恭维他俩能扯一晚上，但再拖下去，另一边等着的人该等着急了。“隔壁展厅有惊喜在等你们，信我的话就去看看吧。”</p><p>萨卡斯基哼了一声，对所谓的惊喜嗤之以鼻，库赞则是若有所思，望着面前空空的处刑台，心里有了几分猜测。</p><p>“你怎么看？”他主动说。</p><p>“海贼的话不可信。”萨卡斯基果断回答。</p><p>“也别说那么绝对，”库赞这会儿倒是支持对方的探索方案了，“你刚才不是说要带人出去吗，麻烦你去隔壁看看吧。”</p><p>黄猿好悬没忍住笑声出来，这种平淡中带着挑衅的话也就库赞能说得出来，明明不是那个意思，但被他吊儿郎当的语气一衬托听着就像找茬，怪不得每次都能戳到萨卡斯基的怒点。</p><p>“老夫跟你一起去吧，就我们俩。”他清清嗓子开口，适时压住了赤犬即将爆发的怒吼。“库赞你带着其他人留守。”</p><p>这显然是个好提议，既给了台阶，又摘出了各自的重点，甚至还能去看看海贼先生说的惊喜，多方因素都考虑到，简直完美。</p><p>库赞撇撇嘴没再说什么，萨卡斯基深吸一口气也不再开口，转身向房间的大门走去。一场争吵化解于无形中。波鲁萨利诺被抛下了也不生气，像往常一样不紧不慢地跟在赤犬后面离开了展厅。</p><p>“等等老夫，别走那么快嘛。”</p><p>“快点跟上。”</p><p>有一句没一句的对话渐渐离去，库赞看了看身边的一小波人，叹了口气。“好吧，那就先进行每人一分钟讲话。新兵营的时候都学过吧，说什么都行，中心围绕这次事件，感受、猜测、有什么发现，或者提出问题。想到什么说什么。”</p><p>十几个海军面面相觑，最后都低下头开始措辞。库赞扫了一圈，决定从自己的直属部下开始祸害。银灰发色的男人注意到他不怀好意的视线，皱着眉瞪过来，眼神里带着凶狠，看起来下一秒就能狂飙一句祖安问候。但库赞知道他不会这么干，所以他肆无忌惮地丢出一句。</p><p>“斯摩格，就从你先开始。”</p><p> </p><p>————</p><p> </p><p>马尔科一直在听大家聊天，萨奇已经和一圈人打完了招呼顺便开始介绍这座博物馆的布局，言语间熟稔得好像在说自己家。他们调侃着厨师长不明不白的去世，一起痛骂黑胡子那个狗娘养的垃圾。他们说了萨奇死后的故事，说到艾斯孤身一人去追杀叛徒，说到艾斯被抓他们全员去海军总部救援，说到他们家的老幺居然是海贼王的儿子，说到老爹震起的滔天海啸，马尔科迎着激光把黄猿踢飞，故事到这就结束了，队长们回想了一下发现自己只记得这么多，于是话题转移，他们又聊起别的。</p><p>马尔科听着，坐在老爹身边看着不远处那群人，肚子里除了欣慰还有一丝丝怀念。</p><p>他的兄弟们啊，不记得后来发生的每一件悲剧。</p><p>船员们的记忆定格在战争刚开始的瞬间，他们不知道海贼团最后输了，不知道艾斯和老爹死了，不知道黑胡子抢走了震震果实成为了新的四皇。</p><p>他们是以最强海贼团的一员的身份醒来的，带着一身势不可挡的锐气，活得自由又张扬。他怀念这样的家人，怀念这样的气氛，怀念以藏气势惊人的瞪视和乔兹偶尔展露的憨厚笑容。</p><p>了结一战过后，他的家人们很少真心笑出来了，每一个人心里都压着重重的石头。他们是群没用的儿子，连给父亲报仇都做不到，又有什么脸面每天开心度日？马尔科不愿意看着兄弟们日渐消沉，他试图安慰大家，却被镜子里形容枯槁的自己吓了一跳。</p><p>这条船上最无法放下心结的人，就是他自己。</p><p>马尔科不知道是什么原因导致了这种记忆偏差，但他感谢命运的仁慈，就让悲伤的未来统统被埋葬深海，那些鲜血和死亡，有他记得就足够了。</p><p>一只大手落在头上拨乱了他的头发，马尔科抬起头，发现老爹正略带担忧地看着他。对方缩水的身高让他不太适应，但这并不影响他对老爹的思念，他的父亲曾为了保护儿子失去生命，现在他回来了，马尔科由衷地感到高兴。</p><p>白胡子自从坐下开始就没太说话，他只在聊天进行到高潮的时候添几句，剩下的时间里都只用温柔的目光注视着环坐在一起的孩子们，像他们在大海上航行的每一天一样——慈祥的父亲和打打闹闹的小鬼们。他注意到马尔科不同寻常的沉默，他的长子向来温和能干，爱着每一位家人，重视着所有同伴。他应该走进人群拽住萨奇的衣领质问他为什么轻易被人干掉，然后在兄弟们的起哄声中给他一个拥抱。</p><p>他不该这么安静，这是他一手养大，捧在心里珍惜的孩子。他浸泡在家人的爱意中长大，成为了一个温暖而坦诚的男人，他和白胡子一样，永远不会吝啬对爱的表达。</p><p>他变了，不再是他印象中的沉稳中带点骄傲，他变得更柔和也习惯忍耐，像每一个被命运打磨过的人一样充满了成年男人的坚韧，但他仍然是马尔科，他最骄傲的长子。他的孩子一定在他看不见的地方吃了很多苦，受了很多委屈，否则他不会像今天这样，向往地看着自己的兄弟们，却连上前一步的勇气都没有。</p><p>父子俩对视了一会儿，一个满怀疼惜，一个稍显无措。白胡子没有多说什么，只是顺势抚了抚马尔科的背部，大手包裹住小半个后背像小时候那样将儿子往自己身边带了带。</p><p>“已经没事了，孩子。”</p><p>“你回家了。”</p><p>老爹在这里，所以没事的。</p><p>马尔科眨了眨眼睛，硬是把涌到眼眶的泪水憋了回去。“……啊，我回来了，老爹。”</p><p>能够再次见到您，真是太好了。</p><p> </p><p>————</p><p> </p><p>“我没打扰你们吧？”</p><p>萨奇突然从身后冒出来勾住了一队长的脖子，对方把脑袋搁在他肩膀上，整个人挂在身上比猪还沉。</p><p>“下去！”</p><p>“我偏不。”</p><p>一根青筋浮上脑门。“我再说一遍你给我下去。”</p><p>“亲爱的，这么久不见你为什么变得这么暴躁，是因为小艾斯不在所以太寂寞了吗？”</p><p>你大爷的不揍你一顿真当我好欺负。马尔科都气笑了，你也知道艾斯不在啊，哪壶不开提哪壶。他这个傻逼竹马简直天生就是来克他的，他上辈子是造了什么孽摊上这么个好兄弟，简直家门不幸。</p><p>就在他抬腿踹人的前一秒，萨奇突然压低了声音在他耳边说了一句话，马尔科立刻僵住了。</p><p>他大脑空白了两秒，意识里回荡着萨奇难得严肃的声音。</p><p>他说，“我知道你记得全部，马尔科。因为我也一样，从生到死，完完整整地记住了。”</p><p>原来如此，这就对了，之前的线索串联起来，最后的疑问也迎刃而解。</p><p>只有记忆完整的个体才能获得人类的身体真正“醒来”，而记忆停留在某点的人则会保持蜡像的外壳，被迫变成脆弱的艺术品。</p><p>但萨奇为什么要偷偷告诉他这件事？他没有理由隐瞒这些规则，按理说作为死去最早的人，他应该最想知道海贼团之后的故事，拖着所有人一起逼问自己才是正常的展开。除非……他也不想让家人们知道未来。</p><p>逻辑很简单，如果关于记忆的作用机制曝光，马尔科作为知道大事件后续的人最可能被追问之后的细节。那么反过来，阻止这件事曝光，便是阻止大家探听他的记忆。</p><p>萨奇是出于什么，拒绝告诉大家未来？</p><p>可以大胆地猜测一下，也许萨奇知道白团的故事不是那么美好，所以选择了用这种方式直接斩断所有人的好奇心，让家人们享受一无所知的快乐。</p><p>他是怎么知道的？显然得有人告诉他，那个人一定和他们一样带着完整的记忆“苏醒”，并将悲惨的未来讲述给了萨奇听，两个人一起努力守住了这个秘密，假装自己和所有人一样不知道任何后续，把特殊的“苏醒”归结于运气，直到今天马尔科出现。</p><p>他们得让马尔科跟他们一起装作不知道未来的样子，所以才抢在他问出什么敏感问题之前堵住了他的嘴。抢在所有人都没意识到马尔科和船员们的记忆偏差之前，把这件事压下来，吞进肚子里，再也不放出来。</p><p>听起来很不可思议，但这是最合理的解释了。</p><p>脑内风暴并没有花费他多少时间，但马尔科觉得自己已经纠结了整整一个世纪。他吞了吞口水，以最大的努力保持镇定地问了一句。“那个幸运儿是谁？”</p><p>萨奇笑了，他知道马尔科没有错过他的暗示。“我就知道你能理解的，兄弟。那个幸运儿是对面的，你也认识。”</p><p>“大名鼎鼎的鹤中将，是个温柔的好女人呢。”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>说一下这章提到的二设，免得我写的不清楚，大家不理解</p><p>1.在场的所有人显然都是死人，地球已经转了太多圈，博物馆召来的是几千年前，海贼和海军们的灵魂。</p><p>2.看过原电影的应该知道，电影设定是：标本和雕像的记忆会停留在雕塑本身的行为点上。举例来说就是：“思想者”雕像一直在思考，“鼓舞士兵的美国总统”雕像，醒过来也一直在鼓舞着大家，我把这归结为记忆不全或者说定格的表现。</p><p>  所以现在出场的人作为记录“顶上战争”的雕塑，记忆也停留在大事件刚开始的地方。</p><p>3.但事情还是有例外，这个例外就是马尔科、萨奇还有鹤中将（鹤姐暂时就出现个名）。这三个人是带着完整版记忆醒来的，所以一到夜晚就会变成人类的身体，白天又重归雕像。</p><p>4.为什么记忆偏差能造成“醒来”方式不同呢？因为在我看来，记忆是灵魂的一部分。灵魂不全导致了所有人都被框在蜡像里，而记忆（灵魂）完整的人则做到了量变到质变，在魔法的规则下强行“复活”了。</p><p>5.文章最后马尔科问“幸运儿是谁？”这个“幸运儿”是暗指萨奇解释马尔科为何不同时说的那句“可能是他运气好吧。”马尔科是在告诉萨奇，他默认了和他们一起保守秘密，默认了，假装自己是个“幸运儿”这件事。</p><p>  而萨奇显然也听懂了，这就是二十多年竹马竹马的默契。</p><p>  除了最开始那句悄咪咪的耳语，他们俩的对话都是直接拿出来说的，但是 任何人都听不出其中的含义。只有萨奇和马尔科知道他们在说什么。我喜欢写这种“只有你懂我”的小细节。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>波鲁萨利诺回来的时候，天已经快亮了。 </p><p>萨卡斯基没跟他一起，但老爷子脸上并没有担忧的意思。</p><p>“看来的确有惊喜。”黑发的大将对着同僚挑挑眉。</p><p>对方回了他一个意味深长的笑容，库赞对这个的表情熟悉极了，每次他这么笑，等着他们的肯定没好事。</p><p> “是战国元帅他们吗？”他刚刚就奇怪为什么同样是大事件参与者，高层海军却只出现了他们三个。现在看来，其他人可能在别的展厅，而且极有可能被提前送进了这座博物馆。</p><p>黄猿眨眨眼睛没有透题，而是选择卖了个关子。“你自己去看看不就知道了，是很超现实的画面哦。”</p><p>很好，绝对是战国元帅他们。</p><p>“他们为什么不过来？”</p><p>“他们在忙呢，特意派老夫回来叫你们一起去。”</p><p>在忙？库赞对这个“忙”字抱有深刻的怀疑，他们已经死了，几个死人在一起能忙什么？更别提这幅白蜡与木架构成的身体根本什么事都做不了。</p><p>在这胡思乱想没有意义，刚刚开完会正在闭目养神的海军将领们已经重新起立，等着临时统帅的命令。于是库赞扭扭脖子，晃晃悠悠地站了起来。</p><p>“既然这样，那就一起去见见忙碌的领导们吧。”</p><p> </p><p>————</p><p> </p><p>白胡子海贼团已经彻底进入了放松状态。萨奇完成了搞定马尔科的任务，留下个“细节之后再谈”的眼神，转而来到了老爹身边。船员们现在还聚集在一起，但过不了多久就会有人闲不住的人想出去看看了。总的来说，这座巨大的博物馆里没什么危险的东西，但还是有一些重要内容需要及时传递给大家。</p><p>“老爹，有件事想跟您商量一下。”</p><p>“什么事，儿子。”</p><p>“这个嘛，”萨奇摸了摸头发，露出一个略显尴尬的笑容。“是关于和海军停战的事。”</p><p> </p><p>————</p><p> </p><p>“绝对不行！”萨卡斯基再一次严肃地抗议道。“我是绝对不会和海贼同流合污的。”</p><p>“没要你同流合污，只是暂时休战而已。”战国头痛地揉了揉脑袋，他这个下属什么都好，就是眼睛里容不得半点沙子，有时候这种过于硬派的人也挺麻烦的。</p><p>“但是——”</p><p>“没有但是！”元帅先生打断了他说到一半的反驳，他都可以想象萨卡斯基要说什么。刚来到这所博物馆的时候，他也和对方一样，死都不愿意和海贼们共处一个屋檐下。但时间可以改变很多东西，自他来到这里开始已经有半年时间了，巨大的博物馆里除了这些海贼，和他的两个老朋友，其他人再也不能带给他家乡的亲切感。</p><p>他们是一群来自未知年代的亡灵，和整座博物馆里的所有原住民都格格不入。没有人知道他们的故事，因为历史里没有他们的影子，也没有人能够和他们无障碍交流，因为除了这些来自大海贼时代的遗民，其他人甚至连恶魔果实是什么都不知道。</p><p>三观差太多就意味着很难靠近彼此，到头来，能够简单聊几句的居然只剩这些活着时的老对手了。</p><p>也许是年纪大了，害怕寂寞，也许是世界变了，效忠的政府和需要保护的人民都荡然无存，总之，在坚持了一段时间后，战国慢慢放下对海贼们的敌意，并最后和所有能沟通的海贼签下了休战协议。</p><p>元帅先生是最晚想明白的那个人。</p><p>他的老朋友，鹤和卡普都早早调整好了心态。抛弃阵营来看的话，卡普这人其实挺合海贼的胃口，而鹤作为为数不多的女性海军，实力强大的同时，心思更是通透，所以也早早放下了成见，选择和海贼们和平共处。值得一提的是，小鹤不知为何与他们醒来方式不同，她保留着果实能力和一身霸气，这些优势很好的帮助了他们海军三人组在人数较少的情况下，于展厅里站稳了脚跟。</p><p>毕竟在都是假人的现在，曾经的实力已经全部作废，人数和块头是决定战斗力的主要标准，而不幸的，海军一方在半年前并没从这两条上讨到什么便宜。</p><p> </p><p>————</p><p> </p><p>“在你们来之前，这个展厅是空着的。”萨奇的“停战建议”被大多数人拒绝了，毕竟现在怎么看都是他们这边占优势，马尔科和萨奇可都是带着实力回来的，对付一堆塑像岂不手到擒来。</p><p>“我一直都待在隔壁展厅，那边是半年前运来的人像，包括我在内，一共八个人。”他伸出两只手，比了个“八”的手势，试图让大家理解当时的情况。“其中三个是海军，五个是海贼，但海贼里除我之外，都是七武海。”</p><p>四个七武海，三个海军，一个萨奇。</p><p>这是什么死亡开局！</p><p>他们家的厨师长居然在这种情况下撑到了现在？！</p><p>“一开始所有人都搞不清状况，是这里的夜间管理员告诉了我们来龙去脉，顺便一提，他叫拉里，是个单亲爸爸（原电影的主角，让他短暂地客串一下）。”萨奇陷入了对自己苦逼开局的回忆中，脸上忍不住带了些生无可恋。“他说我们都已经死了，现在只是被蜡像召来了灵魂，天亮之前如果不回到原本的地方，就会在阳光下化成灰。”</p><p>“一开始没人信，在场的都不是善茬，三两句话就打起来了。鹰眼和熊没跟着掺和，多弗朗明哥无差别攻击，我和莫利亚暂时结盟对上了战国、卡普还有鹤中将……”</p><p>那本来应该是一场艰难的战斗，但稍一接触就能发现，自称拉里的男人没有骗他们，除了萨奇和对面的鹤，这里的人确实都变成了蜡像。战斗虎头蛇尾地结束，除了没打架的和变成真人的，剩下参与者全都碎得七零八落的倒在地上，冷不丁一看惨得像凶杀现场。八个人一时都不知道该怎么办，只好先暂时休战，各自开始思索对策。</p><p>“我和管理员套了话，大概搞明白了是怎么回事。海军那边暂时没轻举妄动，七武海各有各的心思。总之我们各自为政沉默了一段日子，每天探索新地图，彼此都很少说话。但是……”</p><p> </p><p>————</p><p> </p><p>“但是人都是群居动物啊。”身披大衣的老婆婆叹息着坐在多弗朗明哥身上，平静的语气和卸人家腿的动作形成了鲜明的对比。</p><p>库赞刚进屋就看见老人家挥舞着手臂，把一条大长腿丢到房间角落里，顿时惊出了一身冷汗。再一转头，卡普先生正坐在地上和鹰眼、莫利亚打牌，气氛之和谐让人怀疑他们三个是一起扛过枪的老朋友了。讲道理，我们不是互相提防，互相看不顺眼，但又被迫合作的微妙关系吗？什么时候本部中将和七武海都能坐再一块玩牌了？另一边战国元帅正在跟萨卡斯基说着什么，但看两人的表情，这场谈话大概不太愉快。</p><p>怎么说呢，这个画面，的确超现实。</p><p>“呦，库赞来啦。”是卡普最先看见了他。“都进来，都进来，等我玩完这把，咱们开会。”对方热情洋溢地打了个招呼，下一秒又甩出一张牌。“慢着！别想耍赖，对四我能管上！”</p><p>可以，这很卡普。</p><p>不知道为什么，看见海军英雄依旧这么不着调，总觉得心里踏实了不少。门口的海军们不约而同地松了口气，又非常统一地当做什么都没发生过的样子。</p><p>毕竟庆幸上司不靠谱可不是一名合格海军该有的行为。</p><p> </p><p>————</p><p> </p><p>“总之最后大家稀里糊涂地混熟了。”厨师长最后总结了一句，带着心虚地笑容抓了抓脑袋。“现在重新开战的话，总觉得不太好啊哈哈哈哈，咳。”</p><p>白胡子挑了挑眉对儿子的尴尬表情没做表示。作为船长，他习惯于做出决策，凝聚团队。但此时此刻，海贼团已经成为过去式，他们都是一群来自过去的幽灵，比起做一位船长，他更想当一个父亲。</p><p>所以他说，“你们觉得呢？”</p><p>他们是一个普通的家庭了，和儿子们商量家事不是更符合气氛吗？</p><p> </p><p>————</p><p> </p><p>“啧，刚才可真是惊险，差点就要重新开战了。”</p><p>“不会重新开战的，老爹其实也不想继续这种没有意义的战斗。”马尔科吊着死鱼眼跟在萨奇后面，他们俩个刚刚脱离了大部队，此刻正在走廊上游荡。</p><p>身边路过了形形色色的人，每一个都特点十足。穿衣服的和不穿衣服的一样多，高的弯腰顶着穹顶走，小的看起来还没他手掌大，这真是……挺神奇的景象。感觉和他们那个时代还挺像的，奇怪的家伙遍地都是。</p><p>“停战已成定局，只要海军那边别挑事就行。”马尔科对停战这件事本身并不排斥，刚才家庭会议的时候他可是好好替萨奇拉了一波票。</p><p>自他和以藏去和之国支援草帽之后，海军的态度从最开始的穷追猛打，变得越来越奇怪，到最后甚至有点听之任之的味道了。相对的，世界政府对革命军的围剿越来越严密，海军的高层战力除了固守基地的，大部分都被派到世界各地狂追革命军了。于是一船刚刚搞出大事的海贼，竟然在逃离现场后，进入了一段相对平稳的航行时期。</p><p>他在草帽的船上待了很长时间，路飞的确如艾斯所说，是个好孩子。他们俩如出一辙的闹腾，很会给人添麻烦却又奇怪的不讨人厌。</p><p>直到现在他都能清晰地记起，他们家的小雀斑欢呼着扑上来向大家介绍弟弟的样子。矮他一头的男孩儿顶着毛绒绒的卷曲黑发，眼睛里亮晶晶的闪着兴奋的光。他太年轻，也太热烈，好像被什么东西追逐着一样逼迫自己不停向前，马尔科希望他不要走那么快，不要想那么多，偶尔也回过头看看他们这些跟在身后担忧他的家人们，偶尔也回头……看看我。</p><p>萨奇突然停下的步伐打断了他对艾斯的怀念，马尔科看看四周，发现他们已经来到了一楼某间偏僻的小办公室。</p><p>“这是什么地方？”</p><p>“值班休息室，拉里把这个地方让给我了，他自己一般在另一头的展厅里和朋友待着。”</p><p>“说起来，怎么没见到这位夜间管理员？”</p><p>刚才一路走来，和萨奇打招呼的展品一个接一个，他俩跨越了大半个博物馆，从二楼展厅一路走到一楼最里侧，偏偏全程没看见那个传说中的拉里。</p><p>“他昨天带儿子去露营了，今天我替他值班。”萨奇已经打开了休息室的门，马尔科这才注意到他腰上挂着一串钥匙。</p><p>“这么随便？”</p><p>“朋友嘛。”</p><p>两人落座，屋里地方不算大，但会客的茶几还是有的，最里面的位置还摆了一张单人床，看起来是给值班人打瞌睡用的。</p><p>飞机头一进屋就直奔矮桌，奇迹般地从沙发后面摸出了两个杯子，又从床底下拖出来一箱啤酒，整套动作行云流水，看得马尔科目瞪口呆。</p><p>“来喝点，21世纪的啤酒味道棒极了。”</p><p>“你哪来的钱买酒？”</p><p>“你管我。”</p><p>马尔科管不了他，所以他坐下看着萨奇现场演示如何开易拉罐，然后也似模似样地开了一罐。</p><p>“说说吧。”萨奇一口气灌进去大半杯酒，从喉咙里放出一声舒爽的叹息。</p><p>“说什么？”</p><p>“别装傻，你知道我在说什么？”</p><p>马尔科没说话，他也仰头喝了一大酒，金黄色液体裹着麦芽的香气，顺着喉管一路滑进胃里，入口平顺甘醇、细品清澈爽利，确实是好酒。</p><p>只可惜，不够烈。</p><p>“你不是都知道了吗？”</p><p>“是啊，我都知道。”萨奇摊着身子往后一靠，整个人躺在沙发上好像没了骨头，原本整齐的飞机头被他三两下抓散了，如今正凌乱地披在肩头，带出几分不轻易示人的随意。他其实是个挺帅气的男人，这些帅气隐藏在平日搞笑的飞机头下面，没心没肺的笑容永远是他的招牌表情。但有些时候，他也会放下那头酒红色的长发，任由深色的发丝把那张阳光爱笑的脸衬出几分浪子的颓唐。</p><p>就像现在这样。</p><p>“我都知道，”他说，“但萨奇大人想听你再讲一遍。”</p><p>马尔科对上了那双水晶绿的眼睛，看见了里面毫不掩饰的担忧和悲切。</p><p>“否则我怕你哭不出来啊，兄弟。”</p><p>“毕竟这酒，还不够烈。”</p><p> </p><p>————</p><p> </p><p>第一个晚上很快过去了，天蒙蒙亮的时候，海军们三三两两地回到了自己的位置。他们脸上大多带着做梦般的表情，个别人还会一脸不服气的样子，狠狠瞪海贼们一眼，但也就仅此而已了，连句挑衅的话都没有。</p><p>船员们都惊呆了，这群白鸽什么时候这么好说话了，连句骂街的都不说还真是不太习惯。至于瞪眼的，你瞪呗，他们又不怕看，做海贼的早就习惯被人憎恨唾弃了，区区瞪眼，他们根本不care好吗？眼睛瞪瞎了他们内心也不会有任何波动的，甚至还有点想笑。</p><p>三大将是一起回来的，他们是海军的最后一批人，赤犬目不斜视地走回了自己的展位仿佛另一头的海贼团就是空气。青雉和黄猿倒是都面色平静，黄猿不小心对上了白胡子的目光，思考片刻后居然点点头打了个招呼。</p><p>海贼们互相交换了几个眼色，看来对面的也默认停战了。</p><p>萨奇和马尔科是踩着太阳升起前的最后一秒回来的，两个人眼眶都有些红，萨奇匆匆冲到另一个展厅没来得及和大家打招呼，马尔科到是笑着喊了句“老爹”。</p><p>他看起来轻松多了，好像放下了什么沉重的担子，整个人由内而外地疏朗了下来，眉眼间找回了一点曾经的生气。</p><p>有人想问问他们谈的怎么样，说了些什么，但被眼疾手快的以藏拦住了。乔兹摇摇头示意他不要问，因为哪怕是家人，彼此之间也要留下足够的空间。我当然担心你，但我也愿意尊重你的选择，我相信你绝不会做任何危害到我的事，也相信你早晚有一天愿意亲口告诉我们。</p><p>这才是家人。</p><p>白胡子海贼团是一个过于庞杂的大家庭，想要照顾到每个人的心情是非常困难的，但每个人都愿意为之付出努力。也许有人不善言辞，举止笨拙，也许有人不擅长体贴别人，把握不好那条划分关切和隐私的线，但那份彼此在意的心情，是可以传递出去的。</p><p>他们都在用自己的方式爱护这个家。</p><p> </p><p>————</p><p> </p><p>时间差不多了，此刻所有人都已经回到了自己的位置，对面的海军们大多神色僵硬。姿势原因导致了两拨人必须面对面站好，而比起心脏强大的海贼们，海军显然不太适应在敌人们面前摆pose。马尔科看着他们的苦瓜脸觉得很滑稽，这群人是有多在意形象。那个谁，我看见你偷偷拉衣摆了，你的大衣已经够平整了真的不用再拉了。</p><p>一丝微笑浮上嘴角，马尔科觉得自己很久没这么轻易地笑过了。命运有时候也会做些好事啊，以后还是少骂它两句好了，看在它这次这么给面子的份上。</p><p>左前方的赤犬脸色黑的像锅底，马尔科看见他举着的那条手臂就想笑，对方察觉到他的视线看了过来，马尔科心情很好地回了个挑眉，满意地看见对方脸更黑了。</p><p>之后的日子大概会很有趣吧。</p><p>清晨的第一缕阳光飘洒下来，巨大的玻璃窗将晨辉灌进偌大的展厅里，一室的人不知何时已经变成了蜡像，只有窗外的喜鹊知道，那个菠萝头的男人，在僵硬之前笑了一下呢。</p><p>曾经的阴霾都已经过去，接下来请好好享受来之不易的休假生活吧。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>还是写一下大概内容，免得我表述不清楚</p><p>1.萨奇他们是半年前来到博物馆的，他们是第一批整理好的文物。至此，顶上战争的主要人物基本都齐了（当然除了艾斯），五个七武海缺一个女帝，主要是因为女王大人性格难以掌握，我怕把她写崩了。就请当做是“海贼王的妻子十分高贵，不允许以她为形象塑造蜡像”之类的原因吧。</p><p>2.萨奇说停战原因的时候，理由是“已经混熟了再打不太好”，其实这只是一部分原因，还有一部分原因就是他和鹤中将还有更深层次的约定（关于记忆），真的打起来恐有变数。而马尔科显然是知道后面这点的，所以他在讨论的时候替萨奇说了话，最后“停战方”险胜一筹。</p><p>3.萨奇叫马尔科说的，其实是之后的未来，所以马尔科说“你不是都知道吗？”他确实都知道啊，但这世上还有什么比痛哭一场更能发泄悲伤的呢，只可惜他的酒不够烈，否则他们俩还能一醉方休。</p><p>4.萨奇买酒的钱其实是从拉里那得来的，他替对方值班，对方付他美金。杯子是他翻遍了休息室找出来的，一直藏着等着今天拿来用，酒是他偷偷溜出博物馆在便利店买的，顶着人们看疯子的眼神（他身上的衣服显然不是现代人会穿的那种），趁着夜色塞进了休息室。</p><p>   但这些细节马尔科统统不知道。</p><p>   萨奇也不会让他知道，他们之间不需要讲这些。</p><p>5.之后就是时间大跳，艾斯该出场了。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>三年后</p>
<p> </p>
<p>坐落在纽约的自然历史博物馆，每天都在迎来无数来自世界各地的旅客，他们驻足于此，结伴参观，在领略人类伟大文明的同时，感受世界的浩瀚和自身的渺小。</p>
<p>络绎不绝的观展人中，二十五岁的哥尔·D·艾斯只是人群里毫不起眼的一个，但他又和其他人没那么相同。</p>
<p>他是来应聘的。</p>
<p>大学毕业之后，艾斯一直努力自食其力。他家境不错，父母恩爱，有两个可爱的弟弟，虽然不是亲兄弟，但胜似亲兄弟。幸福的家庭让年轻人养成了热情开朗的性格，再加上一张颇为英俊的脸，是以从小到大桃花就没断过。</p>
<p>可惜长得帅并不能当饭吃，出了社会还是一样工作。他大学学的是计算机，专业知识不差，毕业后顺利签了一家非常有名的软件公司，平时做做软件工程，写写代码，跟着科长一起调教新人，生活非常充实。有空再接两个私活，搞一些网站设计之类的简单工作，轻而易举地迈入了金字塔顶端的高收入人群。</p>
<p>可事情不会一直这么顺利。</p>
<p>和电脑技术一样高端的是年轻人那颗充满正义感的心，公司的上级是个不干人事的垃圾，猥亵新来的女职员被他撞个正着。艾斯当时就火了，头脑一热上去揍了那肥猪一拳，然后第二天毫无疑问地被辞退了。</p>
<p>搞笑的是，他去办公室收拾东西的时候刚好看见昨天还满脸恐惧无助的女职员，今天已经讨好地挽上了上司的胳膊，身上也不再是简单的白衬衫，而是换了一身名牌。</p>
<p>看来是他打扰人家好事了。艾斯嗤笑一声，搬走了装满个人物品的箱子，再也没看他们一眼。</p>
<p>钱可真是个好东西呀，也真他妈让人恶心。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>————</p>
<p> </p>
<p>拉里两个月前被辞退了，理由是监管不力，他觉得自己挺倒霉的，因为这件事真的和他没多少关系。</p>
<p>博物馆丢失了一件展品，尽管所有人都知道它不是被偷走的。</p>
<p>真相并不重要，必须得有认为这件事负责，所以拉里拿着丰厚到不可思议的补偿金，失落地离开了曾经改变他命运的博物馆。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>————</p>
<p> </p>
<p>鹤中将最近情绪很低落，她到底还是没能拦住那孩子。</p>
<p>唐吉可德·多弗朗明哥是个任性的混蛋，只有鹤一直坚持他其实是个好孩子。马尔科不知道他是不是好孩子，但他知道他是个高傲任性的天龙人，骨子里埋藏着疯狂，受不得随意的侮辱，始终立足于天上。</p>
<p>他无法忍耐毫无意义的囚禁，无法忍耐无聊透顶的世界，无法忍耐过于平静的海洋。</p>
<p>所以他走得那么理直气壮、理所当然。</p>
<p>多弗朗明哥是自己离开的，逃过了鹤中将紧密地盯梢，避开了所有人的视线，于清晨的曙光里散作尘埃。</p>
<p>他走得痛快张扬、不可一世。</p>
<p>无畏地，自豪地，甚至带着夸张的笑容，从二楼的窗户一跃而下，伸展双臂好像在接受臣民的朝拜，又好像在拥抱自由。</p>
<p>他在落地前就化成了灰，从生到死，没有一刻，踏足过愚民所站的大地。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>————</p>
<p> </p>
<p>面试和艾斯想象的完全不同，或者说，过于简洁。</p>
<p>简洁到没有。</p>
<p>为了应聘夜间管理员的工作，艾斯花了整整两个月搜集馆内所有展品的资料。虽不说完全背熟吧，但大体讲两句绝对没问题，尤其是他最喜欢的顶上战争展厅，艾斯把最新译出的考古石碑解析前前后后翻了不止十遍，绝对信手拈来。</p>
<p>但馆长一点要问他话的意思都没有。</p>
<p>自他进屋开始，面前的大肚子中年男人就在不停地唉声叹气，瞥他一眼，继续唉声叹气，长吁短叹把艾斯叹得也开始愁了起来。</p>
<p>这人到底怎么回事，再不吱声他可就……他就……就再等一会。</p>
<p>他能怎么办，还不是原谅这个胖子。</p>
<p>没办法，他真的好想要这份工作。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>————</p>
<p> </p>
<p>萨奇最近心情很不错，自从去年他把人锤进地里之后，已经很少有傻逼在擂台上赌自己赢了。</p>
<p>没想到前阵子碰上一个。</p>
<p>他现在在一家地下拳场工作，从最开始的三天两头打一场到后来的一个月都没一次工作，只花了很短的时间。毕竟大航海时代归来的海贼很有两把刷子，在这里欺负现代人还真有点不好意思。萨奇毫无愧疚地忏悔，所以他会下手轻点的。</p>
<p>三年前，马尔科他们还没来的时候，萨奇就想过晚上溜出去工作了。一直花拉里的钱也不是办法，对方还有一个儿子要养，但如今这世界干什么都要身份证明，就算能搞到假的，他也不认识现代英语。</p>
<p>是的，刚醒那几天他就发现了。虽然博物馆内的展品不分年代出身，只要会说话，全部无障碍交流，但说和写是两码事。魔法给他们提供了贴心的语言翻译，但不能教会他们读写英语。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>就很你妈操蛋。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>苦逼但怀揣梦想的萨奇同学花了整整半年时间，好不容易掌握了基础英语，立刻迫不及待地溜了出去开始找点“活”干。最后兜兜转转来到了这家地下拳场。</p>
<p>不管什么地方，只要沾上“地下”两个字，那就就说明它不怎么合法。既然不合法，那就是拳头大的说了算。当然了，萨奇没有惹事的意思，所以他非常低调地套了个可笑的河马面罩，走上擂台开始靠自己的双手创造财富。</p>
<p>多么励志的故事。</p>
<p>混了一段时间，他和拳场签下了长期合同。这里根本不管你有没有身份证明，露不露脸，只要你能赢钱，老子就敢签。而萨奇，恰恰从来没输过。</p>
<p>又过了一段时间，这里开始暗招私人医生，萨奇一看这是机会啊，抬手就把自家小伙伴介绍过来，于是爱德华兄弟彻底扎根这个小小的非法之地，开始了赚钱养家的一系列操作。</p>
<p>你别说，这比当海贼轻松多了，钱也多，够养一大家子。</p>
<p>今天是他出去放风的日子，萨奇早早准备好了一沓钱，就等着晚上去大商场shopping。</p>
<p>可惜他的购物计划最后没能顺利进行。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>————</p>
<p> </p>
<p>他们已经坐在这里整整半个小时了，艾斯喝完了一壶茶，然后眼睁睁看着大肚子馆长又给他沏了一壶。他觉得自己就是那个倒霉的壶，肚子里荡来荡去都是水。</p>
<p>太难了，找工作真的太难了。</p>
<p>“你对鬼魂这件事怎么看？”谢天谢地他终于说话了。</p>
<p>“您怎么看？”艾斯谨慎地回答。</p>
<p>“你怕鬼吗？”对方继续问。</p>
<p>艾斯觉得这人恐怕有点毛病，但他按捺住了自己吐槽的欲望。</p>
<p>“我其实是个唯物主义论者，不怕鬼。”他诚实地说。</p>
<p>从他进入这间办公室开始，馆长第一次抬起头认真地看了他一眼。</p>
<p>“你运动神经怎么样？”</p>
<p>“我在学校是足球队的。”</p>
<p>“足球队，那应该跑得挺快。”对方心事重重地自语道。</p>
<p>“啥？”艾斯没太听清。</p>
<p>“没什么。我这里月薪很高，你知道，但每周没有假期，而且你需要签一份特殊的保密协议。”</p>
<p>“什么协议？”在博物馆工作居然需要签协议？！</p>
<p>“很简单的协议，只需要你离职后不提起任何有关本馆的事。”中年男人打量超市猪肉的目光让年轻人有点脊背发凉。他开始怀疑自己的选择了，但他努力了这么久，不试一试实在说不过去。</p>
<p>“我没问题。”艾斯自认从来不是多嘴多舌的人。</p>
<p>“很好，你什么时候能开始工作？”</p>
<p>“呃，今晚？”</p>
<p>馆长眯眯眼睛，勾起一个诡异的笑容，“这样的话，我劝你尽快看看上一任管理员留下的手记，相信我，你会受益良多的。”</p>
<p>艾斯不知为何觉得一阵紧张，他有预感这份工作会非常与众不同。年轻人不自觉地挺直了背，艰难地咽了口唾沫。</p>
<p>“我会看的。”他承诺。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>————</p>
<p> </p>
<p>夜晚悄然到来，现在是晚上十点半，萨奇揣着钱包，套上口罩，做好全副武装，打算出门买东西了。他之前就看中一台新笔记本，这次正好买回来，顺便换个手机。</p>
<p>哼着小曲的萨奇步伐轻快，一会儿就来到了一楼大厅，这里正在开party。管理员已经离开两个月了，这座无人控制的博物馆每天晚上都闹得房顶掀翻。</p>
<p>他跟总统先生打了个招呼（罗斯福总统雕像，电影中出场很多，是个很有智慧的人），顺便对他怀里的“总统夫人”（电影中和总统先生在一起了，原身是雕塑‘萨卡加维亚’）问安，对方扑闪着属于印第安人的棕褐色大眼睛，朝他绽出一个温柔的笑容。</p>
<p>脚边窜过的是屋大维和牛仔先生的迷你遥控车（电影中的两个小型展品，非常搞笑的两个逗比），头顶是摇曳的海王类骨架，萨奇对眼前这片乱中有序的景象长舒了一口气，咧嘴笑起来。</p>
<p>希望新来的夜间管理员不要被这些家伙吓死。</p>
<p>上帝保佑他。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>————</p>
<p> </p>
<p>艾斯现在知道为什么馆长问他怕不怕鬼了。</p>
<p>提问，打开博物馆大门，眼前是一群活蹦乱跳的雕像，你是什么感受？</p>
<p>艾斯的感受很复杂，简单来说就是你他妈在逗我？！</p>
<p>他想起那本看到一小半的手记，那上面写的东西太过于离奇了，艾斯没看几行就把它丢在了一边，现在看来那上面的“胡言乱语”说不定真的是建议，比如……</p>
<p>巨大的海兽骨架标本悬空游到他跟前，对这个新来的黑发男人摇了摇尾巴，尽管巨大的身体并没有展现出动作自带的可爱之处，但艾斯还能感受到其中蕴含的善意和期待。</p>
<p>比如，给海王类宝宝带一根骨头玩具。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>————</p>
<p> </p>
<p>萨奇已经来到门口了，就在他准备撬锁离开的前一秒，门突然从外面被打开了。吱呀吱呀的木头惨叫吸引了很多人的注意，当然也包括就站在门口的厨师长大人。</p>
<p>他等着那个倒霉蛋打开门，走进来，再被一堆活生生的死人吓一跳。</p>
<p>萨奇没想到是自己被吓了一跳。</p>
<p>眼前的人太过熟悉又透着陌生，比他记忆中要高一点，成熟一点，肤色也更黑一些，带着被太阳重点关照过的健康，脸上的小雀斑一颗也没少。</p>
<p>那是艾斯啊。</p>
<p>黑头发的男人如他所想对眼前的一切目瞪口呆，眼睛里除了震惊还有一点兴奋。</p>
<p>所以说是艾斯啊，是他们那个活力四射，天不怕地不怕，享受危险也享受刺激的小弟弟。</p>
<p>一时间门口比较安静，两个人都僵在原地不敢动。游过来卖萌的海兽幼崽结束了这场诡异又和谐的沉默。萨奇抬手帮他赶走了撒娇不成的小朋友，无比镇定地开口，“你应该带一根骨头给它玩的。”</p>
<p>艾斯眨了眨眼睛，“我也这么想，伙计。刚才真是谢谢你了。”</p>
<p>“没什么，举手之劳。”萨奇面无表情地提示。“说起来，你有注意过到处乱跑的猴子吗？我建议你先把动物区的大门锁上。”</p>
<p>“猴子？”</p>
<p>“对。你得注意猴子，因为它们会——”</p>
<p>哺乳类动物的吱吱声从头顶响起，两个人一起抬头，一只小猴子得意地向他们挥了挥手里的钥匙，顺便呲牙一笑。</p>
<p>艾斯顿时脸色一变，摸上后腰，果然，随身携带的博物馆钥匙已经不见了。年轻人大喊着冲出去追它，提出意见的厨师长立刻被甩在身后。</p>
<p>“等等！你个臭猴子！给我站住！”</p>
<p>“……它们会偷钥匙。”飞机头冷静地看着一大一小迅速远去，站在原地深吸了一口气。</p>
<p>“老爹——！艾斯回来了！！你快来看呐！！！马尔科——！菠萝头——！卧槽你在哪？！是艾斯！！”</p>
<p>萨奇激动到发抖的大嗓门传遍了整座博物馆。</p>
<p>“是艾斯！他，回，来，了——！！！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>————</p>
<p> </p>
<p>艾斯痛恨自己没有好好看过那本该死的前管理员手记。</p>
<p>讨厌的猴子不停在楼梯上上蹿下跳，把灵长类动物的敏捷发挥得淋漓尽致，眼看目标离自己越来越远，艾斯咬咬牙，再一次加快了脚步。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>不能让这只猴子毁了他新到手的工作，这他妈才第一天！</p>
<p> </p>
<p>棕黄色皮毛的小家伙在二楼走廊里飞奔而过，最后跳进了一间展厅。艾斯抬头一看，这不就是刚才那个人说的“动物区”吗？</p>
<p>不作他想，年轻人提步追了上去，他在树丛和溪水间跋涉而过，艰难地跟上对方的脚步。</p>
<p>终于，密密麻麻的灌木林露出一个发光的缺口，艾斯一鼓作气冲了出去，喘着粗气抬起头就要破口大骂，但他的问候堵在了喉咙里。</p>
<p>面前的榕树下靠着一个人，对方侧着头缓慢地呼吸，双眼紧闭，表情放松，身边还卧着一只白猫。</p>
<p>他快醒了，纤长的睫毛在轻轻抖动，微微颦起的眉头和喉咙里钻出的轻哼声，都在告诉艾斯他快被吵醒了。</p>
<p>他有一头耀眼的金发，袒露的胸口上刻着巨大的纹身，艾斯看着他，看着对方睁开那双带着雾气的眼睛。</p>
<p>那里面有大海，有潮汐和海浪，有旋涡和洋流，有微咸的海风和自由的海燕，现在还有一点刚睡醒的水汽。</p>
<p>艾斯没由来地觉得口干舌燥，他看着那双含着泪意的眼睛，将手抚上自己怦怦作响的心脏。</p>
<p>老天，他笑了。</p>
<p>这大概就是一见钟情。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>让我们把时间倒回夜晚的最初。马尔科睁开眼睛的时候是很累的。他已经连续一周没有好好睡过觉了，或许是三天半？总之他累坏了。</p><p>这座博物馆对真身“复活”的人要求很严格，他们像每个正常人一样需要进食，需要睡眠，需要定时休息。</p><p>他不太清楚他们的时间是如何计算的，但白天的“蜡像”时间应该并没有被算作休息中，于是“复活”三人组被迫每隔几天就自行找个地方睡觉。</p><p>一般来说，他们会尽量错开休息时间。马尔科大概两三个晚上睡一次，鹤姐年纪大了睡得多，所以隔一天一次。萨奇完全没有规律，他卡着这两个人中间的那几天睡觉，和马尔科有意无意地照顾着大他们一轮的同伴，轮流看守着这座赖以生存的博物馆。</p><p>但马尔科有工作。</p><p>地下拳场规定的值班表是每个月一周，连续一周。正常人类当然可以白天补觉，晚上上班，将作息维持一个身体可以接受的平衡状态，但马尔科显然不行。</p><p>所以在刚刚结束了七天的晚班之后，不死鸟先生已经困得眼睛都小一圈了。</p><p>“醒来”后的马尔科迫不及待地离开了大家聚集的展厅，去了同属二层的“动植物区”。这里算是他的私人领地，夜晚苏醒的野生动物对任何靠近它们领土的人类都充满了敌意，能够平安进入这里的人，除了历届管理员，就只剩马尔科了。</p><p>他的动物缘一向不错。</p><p>还活着的时候，来往的海鸟就经常会为他带来海风的消息，上岸时也能遇上过丛林猛兽的示好，但当时那种好感加成还远不现在这样夸张。</p><p>可能是因为博物馆里的展品都早已死去，所以才会下意识对代表“生”的不死鸟心生向往。这种向往是无差别生效的，不分年龄，不分种族，只要是有灵魂的对象统统会受到影响。当然，这些细微的影响不至于干扰人的判断，但它起码能让大家在看他的时候顺眼那么一点，也能让智慧程度不高的种族对他亲密许多。</p><p>于是无人敢贸进的“动植物区”成了马尔科日常放松的地方。</p><p>风景秀丽，无人打扰，自带报警系统，甚至有小动物可撸。</p><p>还有比这更舒服的补觉地点吗？</p><p> </p><p>————</p><p> </p><p>走进展厅的马尔科跟门后藏着的剑齿虎一家打了个招呼。更里侧的狮群里有两只小狮子跑了出来，毛茸茸的幼崽滚到男人脚边嬉戏，绕着他的脚踝乱蹭，希望得到两下抚摸。</p><p>不死鸟先生对这种可爱又活泼的小动物没有丝毫抵抗力，只能原地坐下来揉了揉小狮子的耳朵。得到允许的小动物更兴奋了，扑进他怀里打着滚撒娇，一会儿露出肚皮让他揉揉，一会儿舔舔那截苍白的手腕。</p><p>冰冷的触感附上皮肤，哪怕再像活物，这里的展品们终究只是标本，没有体温的幼崽喜欢靠进男人胸膛里，汲取那点来之不易的温度。</p><p>听到动静的鹦鹉从林子里飞了出来，非常自然地落在马尔科肩头，认真梳理自己斑斓羽毛的同时还不忘回头蹭蹭男人的脸颊。</p><p>草丛里钻出几只兔子，身后跟着机敏优雅的狐狸。不再需要进食的动物区，生物链被打碎成片，所有生物都能和平共处。但爱玩的森林狐狸还是会偷偷跟在猎物后面，突然冲出来吓它们一跳，或者干脆叼起来，当做礼物送给不死鸟。</p><p>马尔科接过吓得不轻的小兔子放在大腿上安抚了一下，并对狐狸小姐邀功献宝的行为感到好笑。但他还是非常给面子地挠了挠女士的下巴，并在对方摇着尾巴凑上来时，亲了亲那颗直往脸上贴的小脑袋。成功讨到吻的狐狸小姐开心极了，甩着火一样鲜红的大尾巴钻进了森林，走之前还不忘回头向他眨眨眼睛。</p><p>狐狸都是美人变得，这话真是一点也没错。</p><p>日常问候渐渐结束了，动物们各自离开，只有贪玩的幼崽还腻在他身边不愿意走。踱步而来的母狮低吼着呼唤自家不省心的孩子，但叛逆的小狮子对此充耳不闻，把脑袋钻进他衬衫里假装自己听不见。</p><p>马尔科清楚地看着狮子妈妈慢慢飞机耳，一边向他投来抱歉的目光一边磨着牙走过来。</p><p>在愤怒的女士到来之前，马尔科把小狮子从自己衣服里捉了出来，放在草地上揉了揉头。</p><p>“妈妈来接你们了，快点回去吧。”</p><p>小狮子并不想听，并向你撒了个娇，奶声奶气的呜咽声此起彼伏，好像它们受了多大委屈一样。</p><p>马尔科失笑，这些小东西磨人到是真的擅长。</p><p>“听话，看看谁来了。”说着，他指了指不远处不知何时开始端坐的大白猫。</p><p>两只幼崽探头一看，顿时惊得炸起毛来，两个刺猬球噌的一声从他身边逃走，钻到母狮身下哼哼唧唧。</p><p>狮子一家吵吵闹闹地离开了，马尔科看着三两下窜到他身边的优雅猫咪，无奈地把它抱了起来。</p><p>“又被害怕了呢，温蒂。”</p><p>温顺的大猫咪呜着回应他，厚厚的皮毛下小火炉的身体一样散发着比人类更高的温度。它自己换了个舒服的姿势把脑袋靠上男人肩膀，一人一猫跨进树林向着中心的大榕树走去。</p><p>他们会在那里一起补个觉。</p><p> </p><p>————</p><p> </p><p>艾斯没想到会在动植物专区里看到人，更没想到自己会被一个看不出年龄的男人击中心脏。如果故事能重来，他一定会考虑一下到底要不要追那只猴子。</p><p>但世上没有那么多如果，艾斯听着自己比雷声还震耳欲聋的心跳，确定自己一秒就沦陷了。</p><p>对方迷迷糊糊地朝他笑了一下，看起来就像清晨起床时的问候，艾斯被这个微笑迷得心神荡漾恨不得立刻扑上去表白心意。三天牵手，五天接吻，周末来个浪漫的电影之夜然后直接本垒。</p><p>操，不行。再想他就要硬了。</p><p>冷静点艾斯，别像个变态一样对着刚认识的人发情。</p><p>年轻人深吸了一口气抑制住自己发散的思维，站直了身体向对方回了一个微笑。他希望自己头上没有树叶。因为那会毁了他百试百灵的搭讪表情。</p><p>“嘿，我是艾斯。”他朝对方走去。“我能知道你的名字吗？”</p><p> </p><p>————</p><p> </p><p>马尔科以为自己在做梦，因为他看见艾斯了。</p><p>对方穿着一身现代的衣服，卫衣和短裤把他的气质打造的十分街头，像每一个美国男孩儿一样充满自由的气息。也许是男人？他不确定地想，艾斯看起来不再是二十岁时的样子了，他长大了，似乎连五官都深刻了一些，表情混杂着惊讶和尴尬，好像他刚刚打翻了老爹的酒壶。</p><p>为什么他会梦见长大的艾斯？</p><p>马尔科有些疑惑，但这不妨碍他向对方勾起一个微笑。他总是笑着看他的，这孩子身上混杂了他太多说不清理还乱的感情，他无法用言语表达，只能用笑容诉说。</p><p>所以马尔科眨了眨眼睛，对着僵在几英尺外的年轻人，露出一个眉眼弯弯的笑。</p><p>那些没说出口的挽留，那些看不清本质的担忧，那些追寻的勇气，怀念的心碎，再见的喜悦，都变成他嘴角的弧度，微微翘起。</p><p>马尔科对着一个梦境中的人物微笑，却仍觉得很幸福。</p><p>……………但这个艾斯为什么越走越近了？</p><p> </p><p>————</p><p> </p><p>艾斯觉得他准男朋友（是的，艾斯已经在心里叫他准男朋友了，他有信心追到他）的神情有点奇怪，但他还是非常勇敢地凑了上去问了人家名字。</p><p>马尔科一脸恍如梦中的表情让他忍不住伸手想碰他一下，但突如其来的凄厉猫叫吓得他把手缩了回去。</p><p>两人同时低头，温蒂不知何时已经醒了，正对着艾斯不停哈气，炸成一个白色毛团。</p><p>“呃，你的猫……挺可爱的。”年轻人搜肠刮肚才找出来一个基本合适的正面词汇，尽管这只猫的行为根本和“可爱”沾不上边。</p><p>马尔科又看了他一会儿，终于确定自己眼前这个的确是个真人。迟钝的大脑重新开始转动，他开始意识到这可能是他们新来的夜间管理员。</p><p>“你刚刚说你叫什么？”</p><p>“艾斯。哥尔·D·艾斯。”</p><p>马尔科看着年轻人那张熟悉到不可思议的脸，半响没说出话。</p><p> </p><p>————</p><p> </p><p>艾斯不太确定要不要继续搭讪，他这位准男朋友好像有点冷淡？看起来不像是能轻易把到手的对象。</p><p>就在他决定再试一次，挑个更无害的话题比如“你为什么在这”或者“这里风景不错”之类的话开启交流时。</p><p>海贼先生终于整理好了自己复杂的心情。</p><p>他撑着地面站了起来，顺便把维护他的猫咪抱进怀里安抚。</p><p>“艾斯，我是马尔科。”他伸出了手，年轻人眼睛一亮立马握住。</p><p>“很高兴认识你。”</p><p> </p><p>————</p><p> </p><p>今夜注定是个不平凡的晚上，起码对艾斯来说是这样。神秘的博物馆和神秘的工作，好像认识他的陌生展品们和讨人厌的猴子，还有最重要的，他的心仪对象。</p><p>对方似乎也是这所博物馆“复活”的展品之一，但被荷尔蒙冲昏头脑的年轻人根本不在乎这些，他已经下定决心一定要保住这份工作了。</p><p>这座博物馆就是他的命运之地。</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1. 大白猫叫温蒂，挪威森林猫，长毛大尾巴，身体强壮，四肢矫健，奔跑速度极快，擅捕捉猎物，能适应寒冷气候，是实打实的战斗民族。不动的时候是小仙女，打起架来锤爆你脑壳。</p><p>2. 森林狐狸一般不会大摇大摆地钻出灌木丛，尤其是红色的，他们的皮毛在一定程度上增加了自己遇险的几率。但我喜欢狐狸小姐，所以她还是出场了。</p><p>3. 艾斯现在的状态是，这人好辣，我想和他上床，但还没到多爱对方的地步。马尔科的状态是，感情复杂的弟弟回家了，暂时还不知道该怎么面对一个全新的艾斯，总之重新认识吧。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>艾斯和记忆中很不一样。这是爱德华家所有人共同的感受。</p><p>不只是外表上的不同，如果说曾经的艾斯是温暖却也敏感的小男孩儿，那么现在的艾斯已经成长为一个足够勇敢的男人了。</p><p>各种方面都很勇敢。</p><p>马尔科对自家弟弟崭新的性格有点不太适应，但他还是尽快打起精神好应付对方层出不穷的问题。</p><p>不知道是不是他的错觉，这孩子好像有点……过于热情？</p><p> </p><p>————</p><p> </p><p>萨奇抱着一种看热闹的心态看着艾斯使出浑身解数追求他家不解风情的大哥。马尔科不是迟钝的人，但他对艾斯的印象还停留在那个需要照顾的小弟弟上。这导致年轻人并不委婉的讨好没能成功被不死鸟接收。</p><p>他们一屋子人整天看艾斯各种示好，各种拉近关系，再围观马尔科一头雾水地状况外，生活别提多愉快了。他俩日常的对话基本是这样的。</p><p> </p><p>“你平时喜欢什么？”</p><p>“没什么特别喜欢的，看看书？”</p><p>“我也喜欢看书，你喜欢哪方面的书？”</p><p>“都行吧，比较侧重医学类的专业书。”</p><p>“你对学医有兴趣吗？真是高端的爱好，你一定非常聪明。”</p><p>“？？？......谢...谢谢？”</p><p> </p><p>或者，“你觉得我怎么样？”</p><p>“挺好的。”</p><p>“你怎么不问问我对你的想法呢？”</p><p>“那你觉得我怎么样？”</p><p>“马尔科是个超级棒的人，虽然认识时间很短，但我已经很喜欢你了。”</p><p>“谢谢？我也很喜欢你。不只我，老爹他们也很喜欢你。”</p><p> </p><p>萨奇在后面头都要笑掉了。说真的，听艾斯和马尔科聊天，或者说听前者向后者提问题，已经成功晋级为顶上展区最有趣的休闲娱乐活动了。</p><p>顺便一提，第二名是围观三大将斗地主，第三名是老爹、战国加卡普群口相声。</p><p>“马尔科，晚上好。”</p><p>你看，又来了。</p><p>“晚上好。”马尔科从自家的大船上撑起身体，跟笑容灿烂的年轻人打了个招呼。</p><p>年轻的夜间管理员刚刚巡视完整座博物馆，将需要锁好的地方统统上锁之后才绕回二楼的顶上展厅。萨奇眼看着他整理了一下紧身牛仔裤的腰带，又扒拉了两下头发才走过来。</p><p>啧，还是低腰牛仔裤。艾斯这个心机boy。</p><p>“今天温蒂怎么不在？”话题选得很日常，萨奇叔叔给你打个八分。</p><p>“它自己躲起来睡觉了，那孩子不会在人多的地方待太久。”马尔科从莫比迪克的巨大模型上一跃而下，手里握着艾斯之前帮他借的书——毕竟图书馆晚上不会开门，他显然没办法自己借。</p><p>“谢谢，这本我看完了。”他扫了一下艾斯的衣着，对那件过于单薄的白色T恤皱了皱眉头。虽然这么穿很帅，但是初夏的夜晚还是很冷的。“你穿这么少不冷吗？”</p><p>艾斯一愣，自动把这句话脑补成不喜欢骚气的穿衣风格。他以为马尔科这种整天敞着衬衫的人会钟意开放点的衣着，没想到猜错了。但他并没有气馁，年轻人非常上道的反问了一句。</p><p>“那你觉得该怎么穿？”</p><p>马尔科被问住了。“就……保暖一点？”</p><p>以藏深吸一口气不再看他们对不上脑电波的交流，免得自己笑场。“萨奇？”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>“我表情怎么样？”</p><p>“大概跟我一样扭曲吧。”飞机头将脑袋转过来，脸上交杂着不忍直视和幸灾乐祸，看起来的确非常扭曲。</p><p>那边艾斯还在不屈不挠地继续追问。“保暖是什么样？你喜欢高领？”高领也很性感，艾斯对他准男朋友的品味有了新的认识。</p><p>马尔科有点迷惑，他最近经常感到迷惑。“这和我喜欢什么有关系吗？”</p><p>比斯塔没忍住咳了一声，哈尔塔和纳谬尔对视了一眼，看见了对方眼中忍俊不禁的自己。</p><p>艾斯挑了挑眉对这个问题表示不解，他上下打量了一下马尔科，觉得这人应该不至于连这么明显的讨好都看不出来才对。</p><p>“当然有关系，我想贴合你的喜好选择服装搭配。”</p><p>“穿个衣服而已，干嘛要考虑我的喜好？”</p><p>“因为这样才能尽可能吸引你的注意啊。”</p><p>马尔科：？？？</p><p>“......等等，吸引我的主意？”</p><p>艾斯又好好看了看马尔科，意识到他是真的不知道自己在说什么。</p><p>“对啊，因为我在追你啊，你看不出来吗？”</p><p>........................</p><p>..........................................................</p><p>“噗呲”库赞突然笑了出来，又赶紧举手道歉。“抱歉抱歉，我不是故意的。你们继续，继续啊。”</p><p>他们没能继续，因为大笑声立刻填满了整个房间。夸张点的如萨奇已经各种捶墙捶地，锤旁边的人。委婉一些的像大多数海军，也忍不住和周围的同伴对视几眼，笑得浑身直颤。连赤犬都没忍住勾了勾嘴角，可见这场闹剧的受众范围是多么的广泛。</p><p>卡普快笑抽过去了。自从艾斯出现，他和还没来得及和自家孙子谈谈心，说说话，倒是先被对方抛媚眼给瞎子看的神奇操作逗得一天比一天开心。</p><p>以前怎么没发现这小子犯起蠢来这么可爱。</p><p>此起彼伏的笑声终于渐渐停止，马尔科的脸色非常令人印象深刻，他们这场笑话看到今天总算是结束了。</p><p>“兄弟，有什么获奖感言吗？”萨奇不怕死的凑了上去，又被马尔科的杀人目光吓了回去。</p><p>“艾斯先生，请问你有什么想说的吗？”他又转到艾斯身边，直球青年很给面子地接受了采访。</p><p>“我没想到马尔科这么迟钝，明明是那么聪明的人。”</p><p>萨奇没忍住又笑了起来。“马尔科，你对迟钝这个说法有什么解释吗？”</p><p>马尔科环视一圈不甘心地发现每个人都在笑。所以他们都知道，只有他被蒙在鼓里。</p><p>“......为什么你们都知道？”</p><p>萨奇翻了翻白眼。“拜托，每天各种问候，没事送点小礼物，彩虹屁一箩筐，三句话不离夸你，这还能是什么？明显是在讨好心上人啊。”</p><p>马尔科绝望地看向老爹，白胡子带着看自家傻儿子的眼神朝他点了点头。他又看向艾斯，年轻人热烈又饱含期待的目光让他一阵头大。</p><p>“所以我能追你吗？”艾斯发来了灵魂拷问。</p><p>“......不能。”</p><p>“为什么？”</p><p>“你为什么要追我？”</p><p>“因为我喜欢你啊。”</p><p>“你喜欢我什么？”马尔科就快揪着他的领子问他是不是眼瞎了。</p><p>“什么都喜欢。”艾斯表情严肃语气诚恳，连微微皱起的眉头都诉说着认真，让马尔科想把他当成开玩笑都不行。年轻人带着热度的眼神让他有一种被烫伤了的错觉。</p><p>“而且喜欢人需要什么理由，喜欢就是喜欢。”对方理直气壮的发言让不死鸟的反驳无处下口，他第一次觉得自己词汇量还是不够，所以才会在这种关键时刻掉链子。</p><p>“......”</p><p>“所以我能追你吗？”艾斯没有给他措辞的时间，言语上步步紧逼，甚至向前走了两步以期在气势上压倒对方。</p><p>马尔科的确被压住了气势。他脑子很乱，心里更乱，甚至不自觉地后退了一点，反应过来又为这个下意识的动作感到羞愧。什么时候白胡子的二把手也会被逼到这种地步了？太丢脸了，简直丢脸丢到姥姥家了。</p><p>他知道自己对艾斯的感情过于复杂，亲情、友情占大多数，也许有那么一点爱情但被他刻意忽略了，但那都是对波特卡斯·D·艾斯的感情。马尔科第一次意识到艾斯已经长大了，甚至换了个人，只比他矮一点点，性格更是翻天覆地的变化。</p><p>他不再是那个迷茫需要人引导的火拳，他是哥尔·D·艾斯。</p><p>“......我不会答应的。”他不能答应，因为那对艾斯和他自己都不公平，他从来没有把他当成一个真正的男人来看待，而是不停在他身上寻找曾经那个少年的影子。</p><p>他不能答应，那太混蛋了。</p><p>艾斯的眼神暗了一瞬，但他并没有放弃。年轻人玩了个文字游戏企图偷换概念。</p><p>“不是要你现在就答应，你只要同意我的追求就行了。”</p><p>马尔科复杂地看着他，忍不住想他果然还是艾斯，倔强的地方一点也没变。</p><p>他可以调整好自己的心态，不再用错误的方法去注视眼前这个执着的男人，但这需要时间。他不确定要多久。也许很快就能成功，也许要很长时间。但是，马尔科在心里质问自己，只是追求而已，为什么不能给彼此一个机会呢？</p><p>只是追求而已，马尔科，你有什么好怕的？</p><p>艾斯还在看他，仿佛一定要一个答案，马尔科怀疑就算他继续拒绝年轻人还是不会停止他的“追求”行为的，但他还是说。</p><p>“随便你吧。”</p><p>“哇哦，”萨奇吹了个口哨。艾斯整个人肉眼可见地振奋了一些，兴奋让他的脸色有点泛红，小麦色皮肤上点缀的雀斑在红晕的映衬下显得格外可口。</p><p>像一块抹了草莓酱的小麦蛋糕，上面还撒了巧克力碎屑。</p><p>马尔科觉得嗓子有点痒，他抬起手想做点什么转移注意力，手伸出来却不知道该干什么最后只能扶了扶眼镜。</p><p>年轻人勾起一个势在必得的笑容吐出一句气势十足的“走着瞧。”</p><p>马尔科看着他斗志满满的样子不知为何有点想笑，也许重新认识艾斯并没有想象中那么困难。</p><p>行吧，他想。他已经是个佛系的大叔了，还是坐等接招，以不变应万变吧。</p><p>咱们走着瞧。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>第二天马尔科就开始后悔自己把话说太满了。一旦抛开对方是他弟弟这点，眼前的男人作为一个追求者显然非常出色，起码比他出色。</p><p>以一个性取向随意的男人的眼光去看，艾斯绝对是个不可多得的情人对象。</p><p>但对方显然是想开启一段感情，而马尔科对谈恋爱的具体操作根本没有概念，他的人生太紧张，节奏快到不可思议，实在没有时间去进行一场正式到足以铭记的恋情。</p><p>马尔科从来没有认真追过什么人，他的人生在某方面来讲真的是顺风顺水，一般只有女人倒贴他的份，从来没有他主动讨好别人。男的更是随意，大海上待久了，男人和男人发生关系再正常不过，大家天亮就散，两不相干。</p><p>这就导致了他不太擅长应付正常的追求方式，尤其是来自同性的追求——他们那里男的一般看上了就直接干啊，谁会想着和对方谈恋爱。</p><p>总之从上床开始肯定是不对的，马尔科警告自己不要冲动，让有经验的来。</p><p>不死鸟今天也在为自己捉急的恋爱智商感到苦恼。</p><p> </p><p>————</p><p> </p><p>艾斯今天也觉得马尔科很好看，很诱人的那种好看。</p><p>他大概永远也不知道自己苍白的肤色配上那个深蓝的纹身有多色情，那个标志正好印在他胸口，艾斯很好奇它的边界到底蔓延到哪里，会不会刚好贴在乳头的边缘？要是顺着纹身吻过去能把它们纳入口中吗？他想象着马尔科不穿衣服的样子，在午夜巡视时无意识喊出对方的名字。但他从没有把这些直白的渴望表现出来。尽管他知道自己多么想直接把人约出去来一个美好的夜晚，但艾斯一直忍耐着不要过于激进。</p><p>马尔科看起来是比较温和，甚至说温吞的那种人（宝贝你理解错了啊），他不确定对方的底线在哪。这就是所谓时代不同造就的代沟，谁知道马尔科会不会觉得冒犯呢。他开始无意识地把步伐放慢，一点点试探着接近对方，虽然不知道这种心情从何而来，但艾斯想，他不讨厌这种感觉。</p><p> </p><p>————</p><p> </p><p>萨奇对他们的进展速度感到很不理解，怎么回事他们不是都对对方感觉很好吗？他以为艾斯第二天就会忍不住把马尔科带去开房，他们会玩到很晚，深入交流，然后天亮之前只有不死鸟会溜达着回来。他从来不会质疑他哥们的实力，各种方面的。</p><p>所以事情为什么会变成这样？</p><p>萨奇注视着艾斯手捧玫瑰花从展厅门口跑过的身影，再一次向自已发出疑问。</p><p>为什么会这样？！到底哪里不对啊？！</p><p> </p><p>————</p><p> </p><p>马尔科在他的动植物区撸猫，展厅那里人太多了温蒂不愿意去，黏人的小家伙三天两头摸出来扒着木门叫他，一声一声好像马尔科是个无情的负心汉。不死鸟听不得这种哀怨的呼唤，每每被勾出门去，迎接小动物们一阵撒娇。</p><p>温蒂在这个绿意盎然的房间里总是很寂寞，没有动物愿意靠近它，因为美丽的森林猫和他一样以肉身“复活”。死去的野兽们喜欢温暖的不死鸟，却害怕同为动物但真实活着的温蒂。被孤立的大猫经常在走廊上游荡，也是这样遇见了出门归来的马尔科。</p><p>远处的门口开始喧闹起来，看来艾斯已经到了。果然，没过多久，熟悉的脚步声从身后传来，马尔科一回头就是他顶着一头树叶护着捧花走过来的样子。</p><p>“怎么这么狼狈？”金发男人惊讶于他此时的造型。</p><p>“猴子来抢我的礼物，我跟它们纠缠了一会儿。”年轻人也知道自己的样子狼狈，他甩了甩头发，把那束火红的玫瑰亲手交到马尔科手中才开始整理自己。</p><p>马尔科抱着那捧花，手指在柔软的花瓣上轻轻抚摸，丝绒质地带来滑腻的触感，不死鸟又一次觉得现代人真是浪漫。这么娇嫩的花束送给男人，不觉得浪费吗？</p><p>艾斯已经收拾好所有能看见的地方，他身上的灰大概很难拍干净了，年轻人决定不去管它们，等回家再抽时间纠结衣服的问题。他靠近马尔科坐下来，看见他怀里闭着眼睛打呼的猫咪，难以自控地感到羡慕。</p><p>“不喜欢吗？”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“花，”艾斯摸了摸脖子，“我看你好像没有很开心。”</p><p>马尔科看着他忐忑又期待的样子，心底里软成一团。这孩子是真的很喜欢他，只是这样想着，就忍不住要翘起嘴角。</p><p>因为被重视而感到幸福，这种心情，大概就叫做喜欢吧。</p><p>柔软的感情充斥着他的心，于是马尔科低头从手捧的花束中挑出最艳丽的那朵，把它放回到艾斯手上。“我只是觉得，这样漂亮的花，和我这种大叔不太相称吧。”</p><p>不像艾斯，他热烈而鲜活的生命就像这朵玫瑰一样，灿烂到仿佛要燃烧，比火更炽热，比血更深红，让人不敢直视的美丽。</p><p>艾斯怔怔地看着他，无辜的表情和下意识启唇的小动作都把他的年龄拉小了一些，他脸颊上有一抹显眼的灰，那是刚才在树林中穿过的痕迹，现在衬着他睁大的眼睛，莫名像偷吃东西却被抓住的小动物。无害极了。</p><p>于是马尔科不再抑制自己唇角的笑意，他抬起手非常自然地抚上艾斯的脸，把那一小块乌黑擦干净，顺手理了理他耳边的黑发。“脸都弄脏了，明明不用那么急的。”</p><p>尽管很多东西都不一样了，但热情到可爱这点，还是没有变。</p><p>艾斯突然抓住了那只手，喃喃出声，

</p><p>“的确不相称。”</p><p>马尔科反应了一下才意识到对方是在回他的上一句话。</p><p>“它们是没有灵魂的空壳，但马尔科是灵魂温柔的人。”年轻人的指尖摩擦着他的手腕，湿热的触感在皮肤上滑过，随着艾斯的动作一点点下移，最后缠在那只手上。</p><p>他靠近了一点，好像有什么重要的话要说，空气随着那张放大的脸暧昧起来，温热的呼吸打在脸上，让马尔科的思绪有点飘忽。远处的鸟鸣，树叶摇动的沙沙声都在渐渐远去，直到他的意识里只剩艾斯。</p><p>太近了，这是他们现在可以拥有的距离吗？该怎么办？是该回应吧？类似的，幼稚又好笑的问题最近经常在马尔科心里徘徊，艾斯的步调很稳，马尔科适应良好，但他不想一直这样被动下去。诚然他喜欢艾斯，没有人能不喜欢这样优秀的爱慕者，但正因为太喜欢了，反而不敢轻举妄动。如何把这种喜欢以正确的方式表现出来，是他最近在研究的课题。</p><p>“这样温柔的马尔科……可以属于我吗？”最后一个字母消失在舌尖，艾斯侧头靠近的动作越来越缓慢，好像怕惊扰到什么，小心翼翼地，试探着吻上来。</p><p>马尔科能看见他颤抖的睫毛，放大的雀斑，细碎的黑发还有那双黑曜石般的眼睛。右手的花束被放在了地上，他觉得自己被蛊惑了，被那双映着他自己的墨色瞳孔摄走了心魂。耳朵里是艾斯越来越清晰的心跳声，那颗小小的球状器官正爆发出震耳欲聋的生命力，向马尔科展示它真挚又来势汹汹的情愫，他听见自己的心脏正在以同样的频率回应它。男人垂下眼帘偏了偏头，等着那双浅色的嘴唇温柔地贴上他的。</p><p>“砰——”东西砸在地上的巨大声响惊醒了暧昧中的两人，艾斯几乎是条件反射地退开，马尔科也猛地向后缩了一下。他突然意识到自己已经屏住呼吸很久了，身体也不自觉地倾向了艾斯那侧。他有点尴尬，不是因为接吻，而因为过于纯情的气氛。</p><p>太干净了，这个吻，简直比直接上床还让人脸红心跳。</p><p>所幸艾斯比他更尴尬，所以马尔科的不自然没有暴露。</p><p>温蒂从海贼的怀里钻出来，看了看各自懊恼的两个人，非常人性化地叹了口气。猫咪优雅地踱到树下，把惹了祸想躲起来的绿毛鹦鹉从灌木丛里叼出来，又瞥了他们一眼，摇摇头离开了。</p><p>渐渐远去的猫咪似乎在给他们腾出空间，对方嘴里那只鹦鹉还在不停道歉。</p><p>“对不起~呱呱，对不起~呱，抱歉~呱呱……我错了~呱......”</p><p>树下的两人对视了一眼，都在对方的眼睛里看见了笑意，清亮的笑声从树林里飘出来，温蒂动了动耳朵，回头看了一眼。它知道那是马尔科在笑，还有那个新来的管理员，他们在一起很开心，温蒂喜欢马尔科开心。</p><p>温柔的大猫原地坐了一会儿，最后下定决心般摇了摇尾巴，钻出动植物区的大门向走廊上跑去。它决定去找那个年老的人类女性，她和马尔科一样温柔且活着，它最喜欢的马尔科以后会很忙了，所以它要快点适应没有他的生活。</p><p> </p><p>————</p><p> </p><p>那天晚上没再发生什么，他们聊了一些并不重要的话题，马尔科意外得知艾斯大学时的舍友叫山治。对方是个手艺极好的厨师，如今自己开了家餐厅，还兼顾自家酒吧的后厨。</p><p>马尔科是知道山治的，甚至吃过他做的饭，命运把这些属于大海的年轻人安放在一起，也许是为了补偿他们曾经无法释怀的遗憾。</p><p>“你们关系很好？”</p><p>“非常好。我大学时逃课被抓，最后还是他去跟老师说情才没被记过。”艾斯提起小伙伴心情很好，他已经从刚才的尴尬中走了出来。虽然那不算真的吻，但这至少说明马尔科不排斥身体接触，也许他的节奏可以再快点，相处得越久他越想真正拥有这个男人，不只是性感的身体，艾斯想要他的心。</p><p>这是个更难的目标，但艾斯却并不觉得焦虑，相反他发自内心地想要微笑。</p><p>“要去尝尝他做的饭吗？山治家的酒吧快要周年庆典了，会很热闹的。”话不过脑子就说了出来，这是一次约会邀请，他很可能会被拒绝，但也可能会达成所愿，光是想想后者的美妙就已经足矣打败他所有的忐忑。</p><p>“你时间允许的话，我没问题。”这就是答应了。</p><p>年轻人很兴奋，为了一次约会摩拳擦掌已经是很久没有的体验了，但一想到这和马尔科有关，一切又都变得理所当然。他的行动方针已经和最初的“短暂交往”计划很不一样了，荷尔蒙造成的性冲动在脑内渐渐平息，取而代之的是一种更温柔也更持久的雄性激素。它们在提升艾斯对马尔科的全部感官，甚至只是简单的闲聊都让他觉得快乐，对方的一切都在吸引艾斯靠近，科学上把这种现象命名为“费洛蒙效应”。</p><p>但艾斯更愿意把它称之为，爱情。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>马·只会搞黄色觉得自己没恋爱神经但其实意外的会撩·尔科×艾·感情得到升华渴望长久关系都去酒吧约会了应该是可以深入交流的意思了吧不太确定·斯</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“ALL BLUE”比马尔科想象得要大，气氛介于清吧和酒吧之间，三三两两的客人聚集在远侧安静的桌位里聊天，正中央的吧台前堆满了来找乐子的人。</p><p>酒精和冰块，音乐和舞蹈，昏黄的灯光和若有若无的香水味道，贴近律动的身体和暧昧交换的眼神，这是成年人释放压力寻求温暖的地方，也是马尔科熟悉的认识领域。</p><p>他们从摩肩接踵的舞池中穿过，艾斯特意抓过的头发在群魔乱舞的人群中非常显眼。年轻人走得有点快，对环境的娴熟让他能不受约束地靠近自己想抵达的目标，他没注意到自己和马尔科的距离在渐渐拉远。后者注视着他就要消失的背影，没由来生出一些似曾相识的恐慌，艾斯正在离他远去，而他总是什么也抓不住。</p><p>不死鸟总是在注视别人离去的背影。</p><p>悄悄握起的拳头刺痛了掌心，沸腾的再生炎妄想从渗血的伤口中涌出，却被主人无情地关在体内。海贼低头看着自己的手，月牙形的伤痕下淡青色的血管其实有些碍眼，但那是活着的证明。他很幸运，魔法在万千展品中选择了他赋予生命，这双手拥有力量，但力量留不住他想留住的东西，因为它的主人不够勇敢。</p><p>因为他不够勇敢。</p><p>该死。马尔科突然加快了脚步，他挤开跳舞的人群，挤开暧昧挑逗的男男女女，在身后人的抱怨声中追上了一直向前的艾斯，猛地抓住了他的手。</p><p>艾斯惊讶地回头，好像没料到他会这么做，年轻人不知道自己无意识丢下了胡思乱想的海贼，他只知道马尔科脸色不太好。</p><p>“怎么了？音乐太吵了吗？”他以为是嘈杂的环境让来自过去的男人不适。</p><p>但对方摇了摇头。“不是的……你走慢点。”</p><p>马尔科只是想勇敢一次，不在乎对错，不考虑后果地伸出手去，握住自己想要的东西。</p><p>艾斯对他的反应理解不能，只能强行解释为对方开始黏他了，但能牵上手总是好的，所以年轻人眨眨眼睛转过身体回握住那只手。</p><p>“没事的，我不会走的。”他说，“走丢了的话，我也会等你。”</p><p>他永远不知道这句话对不死鸟的意义。</p><p>他只知道马尔科愣了一下，然后突然笑了，这个人第一次笑得这么轻松随意，连原本温和的表情都沾了点放肆不羁，好像突然剥下了厚厚的冷静外壳，从沉睡的热血中醒来，变得真实而鲜活。</p><p>想到这，艾斯突然意识到马尔科是顶上展厅的一员，他曾经是个海贼，在大海上追寻自由的理想乡。他应该比自己想象中更随性而洒脱，那些本该鲜明的海贼部分被对方深埋掩藏，现在又从温柔的本质中渐渐发芽，浮上海面嚣张地摇曳生姿。</p><p>就好像他终于放下了所有顾忌，下定决心，不留退路地，张开双手拥抱这份感情。</p><p> </p><p>————</p><p> </p><p>山治做的食物果然美味，屋子里的人显然都这么想。宽敞的酒吧里挤满了一起庆祝的人们，这里面有常客，有新人，有偷偷混进来尝一口食物的围观群众，他们无一例外被欢乐的气氛点燃，沉浸在派对的氛围中不可自拔。</p><p>这是一场大型狂欢，每个人都乐在其中。</p><p>艾斯也是，他有点想跳舞，或者去吧台要两杯烈性的鸡尾酒品一品，但和马尔科说话这件事本身实在太有吸引力，于是躁动的年轻人压住兴奋的手脚，乖巧地趴在桌子上听马尔科讲他上任之前博物馆发生的故事。</p><p>他喝了不少酒，酒吧的服务生立志于给每一桌上满各种香槟威士忌，艾斯的意识从马尔科的声音上渐渐偏离，来到对面人不断开合的嘴唇上，他的嘴唇并不单薄，性感得恰到好处，唇瓣上有一点湿润的水光，那是刚刚沾上来不及蒸发的酒液。对方喝着和他杯子里一样丝滑的香槟，但艾斯总觉得马尔科嘴里的一定更好喝些……好喝到他也想尝尝。</p><p>他咽了口唾沫，试图用手边的威士忌解放干渴的喉咙，但火辣辣的液体顺着脾胃流进血管，无端给本就喧哗的空气添了一丝燥热。</p><p>马尔科不知何时已经停下了说话，但艾斯并没有察觉。</p><p>他的视线顺着对方上下滚动的喉结一路向下，开了两个扣子的衬衫能看见凸起的锁骨和一小块胸肌，那个无时无刻不在彰显存在感的纹身如今只剩一点隐约可见的深色线条，昏暗的灯光打在上面莫名给原本简洁的深蓝色蒙上一层深红，像干涸的血液，悄悄勾起人类隐秘而潮湿的破坏欲。</p><p>五颜六色的灯光隐没在对方整洁的领口，那里向下打出了一点好看的阴影。不断变换的舞池霓虹灯将那块小小的阴影撩拨得不停跳动，艾斯饶有兴致地观察了好一会儿，甚至想伸手去碰一碰，直到又来上酒的服务人员把杯子撂在桌面，玻璃磕上大理石的清脆声响叫醒了走神的艾斯。</p><p>年轻人恍惚地抬头，正好对上马尔科含笑看过来的眼睛。</p><p>对方屈指拨弄了一下衬衫上的纽扣，艾斯难以自控地凝视着对方线条漂亮的小臂肌肉。男人慢条斯理地解开了一颗扣子，顺便扯了扯整齐折好衣领，将那件原本干净的白衬衫变得狂放又轻佻。结束这些，海贼歪着头一手撑脸，用那双跳动着深蓝火焰的眼睛凝视对方。</p><p>“好看吗？”他轻笑。</p><p>艾斯猛地抬头，和那双似乎在挑衅的蓝眼睛对视。良久，年轻人也笑了。</p><p>“好看。”他听见自己回答。</p><p> </p><p>————</p><p> </p><p>午夜已过，还有几个小时天就要亮了，庆典的气氛已经进行到最高潮，素昧平生的人疯了一样相互拥抱，大笑着埋进舞池。艾斯在几十分钟前就跑去跳舞了，二十五岁的年轻人浑身上下散发着火一样灼人的生命力，一抬手一扭腰，每一个动作都尽显诱惑，举手投足都吸引人眼球。</p><p>马尔科在不远的地方看他，他们的桌子离舞池很近，近到他可以捕捉对方投来的每一个眼神。他看着艾斯的笑容越来越张扬，脸上渐渐浮起剧烈运动的红晕，汗水把他的头发打湿，那些稍显卷曲的碎发贴在脖颈上蜿蜒平白引人遐想。</p><p>隔壁桌的姑娘在对他吹口哨，年轻人转身回了个飞吻，另一桌小伙子见状也开始吹口哨吸引注意力，但艾斯故作不屑地对他们比了个中指，那桌人顿时笑了起来。一起笑出声的还有马尔科，他看着绷不住脸的艾斯也勾起一个阳光俊朗的笑，对着那群和他差不多大的男人举了举杯，仰头一饮而尽。</p><p>叫好声四起，注意年轻人的显然不止他们这一小群人，出色的人在哪都会成为视线的焦点，艾斯显然就出色到闪闪发光。</p><p>一个金发的姑娘在朋友的哄笑声中被推了出来，美人迈着优雅地步伐来到年轻人身边似乎打算请他喝一杯，但艾斯摇摇头拒绝了，他大概说了些机灵的婉拒台词，因为被当众拒绝的姑娘并没有生他的气，反而好奇地向马尔科这边瞥了一眼。</p><p>海贼挑了挑眉，直觉这件事还没完。</p><p>果然，艾斯也看了过来，年轻人勾唇露出一个狡猾的笑，转身向吧台走去。</p><p>这是要干嘛？</p><p>惊讶很快让他睁大了眼睛，因为黑发男人不知跟酒保谈了些什么，最后竟然手一撑翻进了吧台里侧。</p><p>艾斯在柜台里扫视了一圈，很快找到自己需要的东西，他娴熟地摸出一个杯子，银白色的冰块在细长银匙的搅拌下快速旋转，男人使力的手腕绷出一个极为好看的弧度。</p><p>马尔科细数他加进去的每一种酒，朗姆、龙舌兰、杰克丹尼威士忌，最后是加利安奴利口，清一色的烈酒。</p><p>年轻人的动作并不花哨，甚至可以说简单，但其中蕴含的力量感和干净利落地注酒切冰都透着说不出的好看，所有人都在看他，嘈杂的酒吧渐渐静下来，只剩头顶的音乐仍在不停回荡。全场人的注视并没有影响艾斯的发挥，年轻人低垂眉眼用实际行动告诉所有人什么叫认真的男人最有魅力。</p><p>随着最后一款酒倾倒进杯子里，淡蓝色的火焰从杯沿上蔓延开来。</p><p>Tonight not back</p><p>一杯全部基酒都在40°以上的高浓度混合鸡尾酒，过纯的酒精让它足以被沸腾点燃，酒量不行的人只要敢碰绝对会像它的名字一样一夜不归。</p><p>艾斯在万众瞩目中端起了那杯酒，一步步走到马尔科面前，海贼挑着眉看他，对方漆黑的眼睛里闪着无法忽视的挑衅光芒。</p><p>盛满琥珀色液体的杯子被摆上桌子，随之递来的还有喝酒用的吸管，但马尔科没有接。</p><p>“这是邀请？”</p><p>“你觉得呢。”</p><p>呵。马尔科笑了，金发男人站起来端起那杯仍在燃烧的酒精炸弹一饮而尽，然后抓住错愕的艾斯给了他一个吻。刀割般的辛辣液体从两人的喉咙上划过仿佛于伤口中撒盐，不够温柔但足够热情，撕裂般错觉带来由内而外的战栗感足以挑起每个男人的神经。</p><p>爆炸般的欢呼声在耳边响起，但两个人都没兴趣去管，马尔科拖着有些沉重的呼吸在艾斯的耳边低声说话，浑浊的酒气顺着他的每一个字母打在对方汗湿的脖颈上。</p><p>“去哪里？”</p><p>艾斯从那口仿佛要烧死他的酒精中回过神来，上一秒还在燃烧的液体迅速挥发，年轻人的脑子里正在疯狂耳鸣，但他还是伸出手抱住了海贼的腰。</p><p>“……我家离这不远。”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1. 马哥终于来到了自己擅长的领域，调情他拿手极了（笑）</p><p>2. 艾斯受到了那个请他喝酒的美人的启发，决定请马尔科喝一杯，他特地选了一款烈到爆炸的酒，只要对方接了这份邀请，他俩就算正式在一起了</p><p>3. Tonight not back（今夜不归）的正确喝法是等火焰熄灭后用吸管一点一点喝，但艾斯没想到马哥霸气到这种程度，直接把还在燃烧的酒仰头干了，顺便还喂了他一点，对方操作太猛，艾斯没反应过来，所以愣了一下</p><p>4. 尽管年轻人不知道过去的故事，但他对马哥情绪的判断总是非常准确，马尔科从懵逼→不知所措→接受但暂时还没想好怎么回应→不再管什么对错直接凭感觉去回应，每一次变化都被艾斯清楚的领会抓住。既然两个人都开始进入状态，那差不多是时候可以搞黄色了</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>艾斯家确实离得不远，但原本十分钟的路程硬是在夜风和酒精的作用下被拉长了许多，那口酒太烈了，它根本就不是能一口气喝下去的东西，艾斯没想到马尔科刚到这种程度，也没想到他自己会反应这么大。</p><p>大概是喝太多了，年轻人迷迷糊糊地想到一开始灌下去的那些香槟威士忌，哪怕度数不高，但他自己都不记得自己喝了多少，如今手脚发软好像也理所当然。</p><p>他头很晕，不是难受的那种晕，当你醉到一定程度的时候，酒精就会麻痹你的感官，意识里都是飘忽的气泡，每一脚都好像踩在棉花上。沸腾的血液让年轻人非常兴奋，所以他嘿嘿笑起来，把大半个身体靠在马尔科身上，脑袋埋在他肩膀里，脚下踩着男人的影子玩。</p><p>马尔科还算清醒，大海贼时代出来的人酒量不可能差，所以他还有闲心欣赏艾斯喝醉的模样。醉酒似乎让他的心理年龄缩水了一些，那些沉熟的性感慢慢退化成青涩的可爱。</p><p>他到底知不知道自己在干什么呀？马尔科无奈地看着小朋友脱离他的支撑跑到路灯下朝他招手，隔几秒再跑回来撒着娇问他“怎么不来追我”。</p><p>所幸公寓离得不远，马尔科连哄带骗总算在不知道路的情况下把艾斯哄回了家。</p><p>进屋脱鞋，回身关门，还没等海贼先生想好怎么料理已经彻底变成小孩儿的艾斯，背后猛地贴上来一个温热的躯体，年轻人的手环在腰上拽出那件老实掖着的衬衫，然后顺着衣摆钻进去一路从腹肌摸上胸口，他的手指在男人的乳头上打转，指尖熟练地撩拨让原本平坦的位置渐渐挺立起来，马尔科适时捉住了那只手，转过身来低头看他。</p><p>“你知道自己在做什么对吧？”</p><p>“嗯哼~马尔科~亲亲。”</p><p>马尔科冷酷地拒绝了他。“没有亲亲，”海贼捏住年轻人的手腕把那只到处点火的手拎出来，在凸起的骨头上狠狠咬了一口。</p><p>“亲亲是奖励，但使坏的孩子应该受到惩罚。”</p><p>艾斯有点飘，湿热的吻徘徊在脖颈上留连忘返，尖锐的牙齿划过喉结，让他有一种将被咬断喉咙的错觉。马尔科叼着那块不安分的凸起含进嘴里吮吸，他把艾斯压在门上，曲起的膝盖伸进对方腿间不怀好意地摩擦。</p><p>年轻人非常诚实地挺腰把自己撞在对方腿上，微微抬头的性器隔着裤子去蹭马尔科的大腿，哪怕感受不到牛仔裤下包裹的紧致肌肉，但阴茎抵在那双性感到爆的大长腿上这件事本身就足够让人兴奋。</p><p>他今天穿了件低领内搭，本就寓意不纯的衣服在此刻更是方面了马尔科咬上他肩膀的皮肤，一个清晰的牙印盖在圆润的肩头上，比他黑两个色号的肤色此时泛着漂亮的水光，像抹了一层蜂蜜，马尔科磨了磨牙，顺从心意又咬了一口。</p><p>“去里面……”艾斯仅剩的理智提醒他不能在大门口做爱。“电视柜里有润滑油。”</p><p>海贼对他放润滑的地方挑了挑眉但没说什么，俯身弯腰扛人一气呵成，艾斯的惊呼声被他抛在脑后，马尔科几步来到客厅，抬手把年轻人扔在了沙发上。</p><p>艾斯摔得头更晕了，还没他缓过来，短暂离开的男人已经重新压了上来，微凉的手从衬衣下摆伸进去，把那件带着细闪的衣服撩起来拽到艾斯嘴边。</p><p>“自己咬着。”</p><p>“……”艾斯低头看了看被扯到眼前的衣摆，咽了口唾沫乖乖咬住。</p><p>“乖孩子。”马尔科对他的配合满意极了，俯身在对方已经挺立的乳尖上落下奖励性质的一吻。年轻人的乳头是可爱的淡粉色，此刻正随着艾斯的呼吸不停颤抖，好像在邀请人品尝，于是马尔科低头把它纳入口中，用舌头好好安抚了一番。温柔的舔舐让那颗粉嫩的果实变得更加坚硬，牙齿按压的力度刚刚好，既不会太疼又足够激起酥麻的快感。</p><p>相对的另一边乳头就没那么幸运了，还没完全兴奋的果实只被手指稍稍逗弄了两下就放开了，快感堆积到一半不上不下地吊在半空，难受到艾斯控制不住地扭了扭身体，想让身上的男人公平一些。但马尔科好像没看见一样对右边颤巍巍的可怜乳粒视而不见，得不到满足的艾斯只好自己伸出手想去抚慰一下莫名被冷落的右胸。</p><p>但马尔科抓住了那只手。</p><p>他在艾斯不敢置信的视线启唇露出一个玩味的笑，“都说了是惩罚了，偷偷跟自己玩是不行的哦。”</p><p>他没有移开视线，反而直视着艾斯在另一头被忽视的乳粒上舔了一下，湿润的舌头带来一瞬间的舒服又马上离开，被无情抛弃的果实暴露在冷空气下变得更让人难耐，年轻人挺起身体想去追逐渐渐离开的温暖，却挣不开马尔科按着他双腕的手。</p><p>“马尔科……求你了……”</p><p>海贼拒绝求饶，他一手拆开艾斯的腰带把年轻人的手腕绑在一起压在了头顶。男人起身欣赏自己一手造就的美景，年轻人泛着红晕的脸和迷离的眼神都在诉说着渴望，撩起的衣服垂在胸口上方一点，刚刚好把种满红痕的左胸和泛着一点水光却还没完全挺立的右胸暴露在视线中，高举的双手手指微曲似乎想抓住什么，但触手可及的只有空气。</p><p>大概是一直得不到满足的身体已经撑到极限了，年轻人挨不住地扭动腰身，眼角甚至泛起了一点泪意，看着着实可怜。</p><p>心中涌出怜意的海贼低下头吻了吻对方的耳廓，“乖一点，一会儿给你奖励。”</p><p>艾斯瘪了瘪嘴觉得有点委屈，但他还是乖巧地转过头去蹭对方的脸颊，顺便催促奖励快点到来。</p><p>“快点……拜托了……快一点”</p><p>马尔科没再戏弄他，憋太久对身体不好，艾斯从进屋起就硬了，挺到现在已经非常不容易，到底是年轻人，欺负过头就不好了。</p><p>紧身牛仔裤被痛快地扒了下来，艾斯配合着抬起腰，感觉一直束缚着自己的布料终于离开身体，不由舒畅地吐出一口气。</p><p>情况和马尔科猜得差不多，艾斯早就彻底兴奋起来了，纯棉的深色内裤被前液弄得粘粘糊糊的缠在阴茎上，湮湿的布料包裹着鼓鼓囊囊的一团时不时跳动一下彰显着存在感。马尔科隔着内裤弹了弹对方的东西，艾斯马上绷直了大腿泄出一声呻吟。</p><p>敏感过头了，色情的吻印上大腿根部，紧绷的肌肉在舌头的挑衅下忍不住想合拢，又被人强行打开，马尔科就着这个姿势在他大腿内侧留一个牙印。看来酒喝多了也是有好处的，起码不用担心感觉不好。</p><p>想着，海贼伸手剥掉了最后一层隔断，艾斯的整个穴口立刻暴露在眼前，那里正紧张地收缩着，看起来对接下来要发生的事既期待又恐惧，不过恐惧也没用，事情已经发展到这步了就容不得他喊停。</p><p>冰凉的润滑油倒在手上，马尔科在掌心焐热那些液体，然后目标明确的将手指抵在了那个紧紧缩着的小口上，首先是一个指节，真正进去之后才知道里面到底有多紧，这样下去会疼死的。温柔的吻落在阴囊上，马尔科试图转移艾斯的注意力让他放松一点。</p><p>舌头顺着下方的球体逐渐攀上挺立的阴茎，温暖的感觉席上来，艾斯低下头发现马尔科正垂着眼帮他口交，注意力转移的确有助于放松神经，反正艾斯觉得那种奇怪的侵入感没那么明显了。他试着深呼吸，企图用意念控制身体不再紧绷，他的努力起到了不错的效果，因为马尔科的第一根手指已经顺利进入了身体，开始打着转按压。</p><p>“给我点提示？”</p><p>艾斯反应了两秒才意识到对方在说什么。</p><p>“我也不知道在哪，”年轻人喘着气把脸侧到一边，“我以前没做过下面的。”</p><p>马尔科惊讶地挑了挑眉，第一次？这可真是意外之喜。对初夜的怜惜让他的动作更温柔了一些，试探了很久才将第二根手指伸进去。艾斯抽了一口气，然后缓缓呼出去。</p><p>“没事，不是特别疼。”这话说出来他自己都不信。</p><p>马尔科沉默着继续，第一次总是很艰难的，他已经有点后悔让艾斯在下面了，但早晚都有这一遭，这些疼总要经历的。他只能用缠绵的吻和温暖的口腔来安抚遭罪的小朋友，手下焦急地探索试图找到那个那让对方爽到说不出话的敏感点。</p><p>“嗯——”</p><p>一声拔高的呻吟告诉他他成功了，马尔科松了口气，艾斯这么难受他看着也揪心，找到地方就好了，之后的事就能轻松不少。</p><p>心里的念头并没有影响他再按一次刚才摸到的地方，艾斯一瞬间夹紧的腿告诉他这里很有感觉。手指渐渐增加到三根，年轻人的呼吸越来越重，马尔科隔一会儿按一下前列腺的行为虽然能减少不适但真的很磨人，一点点窜上大脑的电流总是断断续续，僵持着迟迟无法攀上顶峰让艾斯难受得快疯了。</p><p>他等不下去了，艾斯已经不想管什么疼不疼了，他只想马尔科快点捅进来，让他爽上天。</p><p>脚跟轻轻敲在后背，马尔科一抬头就对上了艾斯催促的视线，“可以了，进来吧。”</p><p>海贼顿了一下，把手抽了出来，事实上就算艾斯不说他也快忍到极限了，豆大的汗珠从额头滴落打在年轻人整齐排列的腹肌上，马尔科深吸了一口气解开腰带，将性器对准那个湿润的小口，一点点推了进去。</p><p>果然还是很勉强，艾斯疼得直向后仰，却硬是一声也不吭，身下的开拓还在继续，就在他觉得自己疼得都快软下去的时候，马尔科总算把自己全送进去了，两个人不约而同地松了口气，对视一眼都觉得有点好笑。</p><p>“你怎么不早说你是第一次。”马尔科无奈极了，要是艾斯能提前告诉他，这个过程本来还能更温柔一点。</p><p>艾斯觉得很委屈，他哪知道会这么疼啊，以前做的时候他看对方都挺舒服的样子。但年轻人不愿意承认自己考虑不周，他伸出还缚在一起双手去够上方的男人，马尔科心疼他糟了番罪，顺从地把人捞起来圈在怀里。</p><p>结果这小子低下头一口咬在他胸上。</p><p>“说好的奖励呢你这个大骗子”艾斯干了自己早就想干的事开心得眉毛都飞起来了，“快点动啊，我等不及想要你了。”</p><p>马尔科眯了眯眼睛把这个不知死活的小混蛋按进怀里，“学不乖是吧，”他扣住对方的下巴，一手扶住艾斯的腰，“之后可别说不要。”</p><p>说着狠狠向上顶了一下，阴茎刚好擦过那个要命的凸起，艾斯一声惊叫被堵在喉咙里，因为马尔科用吻控制了他的舌头。一下接一下的顶弄将肚子里的润滑油摩擦到发热，海贼一开始还稍有顾忌动得不太激烈。但看艾斯接受程度良好动作也渐渐大开大合起来，整根拔出在一口气冲进去，撞得艾斯只觉得五脏六腑都要移位了。</p><p>马尔科很擅长捕捉床伴的反应，技巧性的抽插在进入和退出时都会准确地擦过艾斯的敏感点，他很会掌控节奏，深深的进入后再接一下浅浅的戳刺，刚刚好顶在浅一点的前列腺上爽得艾斯浑身紧绷。</p><p>剧烈的快感从身下以极快的速度攀升，然后直冲天灵盖，他像缺氧的鱼一样大口大口地呼吸却还是觉得自己马上就要濒死。其实还是有一点疼的，但那些疼和汹涌的愉悦比起来根本不值一提，甚至增加了一些别样的刺激。被皮带绑住的双手此刻帮了他大忙，艾斯怀疑自己根本没力气抓住马尔科的肩膀，如今靠皮带的支撑挂在他身上已经是年轻人最后的倔强了。</p><p>破碎的呻吟声从喉咙里溢出来，他从来没想过自己有一天也会被人干到说不出话来。</p><p>“哈……啊……马……马可……嗯啊”</p><p>马尔科正在俯首啃咬他的锁骨，好不容易抽空回了个“嗯？”</p><p>“慢……哈……慢啊……点”</p><p>“刚才挑衅时的勇气呢？”马尔科根本没有要慢的意思，相反他调整了姿势把艾斯从身上摘下来，握住他的腰开始更快速地抽送，年轻人湿透的黑发在沙发上越蹭越乱，身下的顶弄让艾斯的脑袋不时地撞在柔软的沙发背上，让喝多了酒的小屁孩更晕了。</p><p>已经不行了，堆积的快感让阴茎渐渐胀痛起来，马尔科从头到尾都没有帮他疏解的意思，艾斯想偷偷把手伸到前面自己帮助得不到安慰的性器，但坏心眼的海贼捉住那双手又一次按在他头顶上。</p><p>“马可……啊……求你了……求你了……呜……马可”</p><p>接连不断的欺负到底还是逼出了艾斯的哭腔，马尔科在那双手上落下两个轻吻，却没有如他所愿的放开他。“乖，再忍一会，会很舒服的。”</p><p>艾斯忍不了，他觉得自己就站在天堂的门口，可马尔科就是拒绝让他升上云端，年轻人小幅度地挣扎起来，但普通人的力气怎么可能比得过海贼，就在艾斯觉得自己会一直这样徘徊在高潮的边缘最后被操死在沙发上的时候，马尔科最后撞了一下艾斯的敏感点，并在那里深深地碾了一下，长达几秒的前列腺刺激终于让年轻人尖叫着射了出来。</p><p>马尔科深深喘了几口气，他伸出手轻柔地抚摸艾斯的羚口和会阴，帮他延长来之不易的高潮快感，艾斯神情恍惚地盯着虚空发了好一会儿呆，才从可怕的前列腺高潮中缓神过来，然后他意识到马尔科还没射，对方停下来等了他一会儿，这种几乎不可能存在的自制力让艾斯甚至生出了几分心疼。</p><p>到底是多么艰难的环境，才能让一个人掌握这种常人难以企及的控制力。</p><p>对方艰难呼吸忍得浑身是汗，却又舔着嘴唇不敢动的样子深深击中了艾斯的心，让年轻人只想给他一个吻。他伸出手，对方弯下身来和他嘴唇相碰，海贼又试探着动了起来，艾斯则在温柔的吻里尝试着收缩后穴配合他，随着最后几下深深的顶弄，马尔科终于低喘着释放出来，微凉的液体射进肚子里，让年轻人有一种诡异的满足感。</p><p>总算拐到床上了，之前的努力都没白费。</p><p>伴随着这种攻略成功的欣慰，艾斯在几秒钟内睡了过去，他累得不行，这个晚上从各方面来说都消耗了他太多体力，马尔科好笑地看着他做完秒睡，这是什么糟糕的渣男习惯啊？</p><p>不死鸟慢慢从恋人的身体里退了出来，浑浊起泡的液体从还没完全合上的后穴里流淌出来，看得马尔科又有点抬头的趋势，但如今这个情况……海贼看着睡死过去的小朋友叹了口气，还是先找找浴室在哪吧。</p><p> </p><p>————</p><p> </p><p>一夜无梦，眨眼间夜晚褪去，太阳从城市一端升起，新的一天又开始了。</p><p>艾斯醒的时候天已经亮了，他慢慢直起身体好适应骨头发出的阵阵哀鸣，房间里没有马尔科的身影，当然了，他应该早就回博物馆了。尽管可以理解，但说不遗憾是不可能的，大概是动了真感情的原因，年轻人发现自己有点难以释怀这种本来很常见的不告而别。</p><p>但紧接着艾斯发现了房间的不同，书桌好像被收拾过，到处乱丢的衣服不见了，地板上堆积的袜子和床底下藏好没洗的内裤也统统不翼而飞，他有了一点猜测，年轻人从床上爬起来披了件外衣向卧室外面走去。</p><p>果然，洗好的衣服正挂在阳台上享受日光浴，房间的空调是最舒服的26°，床头柜上的温开水摆在他最顺手的位置，沙发前的矮桌上有一束插在高脚瓶里的鲜花，瓶身下好像压了张信纸。艾斯走过去拿起它，上面是马尔科飞扬的花体字。</p><p>早上好，亲爱的，</p><p>   早餐在冰箱里，吃了东西再睡一会儿吧。我们晚上见。</p><p>——爱你的，马尔科</p><p>“……什么呀，以为我是小姑娘吗？”艾斯放松地倒在沙发上，把自己蜷缩起来，抚摸手里这张沾染着花香的信纸。他骗不了自己，马尔科的留言来得及时又妥帖，将心里那点本就少到可怜的不舒服都一一抚平，像海水冲上沙滩掩盖狂风吹拂的褶皱那样轻而易举，不留痕迹。</p><p>年轻人在沙发上窝了一会儿，在睡着之前强迫自己爬起来去洗了个脸，他得看看他的“菠萝姑娘”给他做了什么好吃的，吃过东西好好睡一觉，养足了精神晚上再去调侃他可爱的老头子。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1. “菠萝姑娘”是暗指“田螺姑娘”的童话故事</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>天快亮了，马尔科还没有回来。</p><p>萨奇在大门口候着，他掐着表计算时间，打定主意要是那家伙再不回来就冲出去找人，结果对方在他拉开大门的前一秒抢先推开了门。</p><p>“萨奇？你怎么在这？”</p><p>萨奇翻了个白眼，放松了一直紧绷的神经。“我怕你死外面，陷在温柔乡里出不来了，嗯？”</p><p>马尔科耸耸肩，他确实陷进去了没错，不过该回来还是得回来。哪怕他再想留在艾斯身边搂着他一起睡个觉，身份的不同仍迫使他必须离开刚刚温存过的恋人，像个不负责任的混蛋，做完就跑。</p><p>老实说，他心里有点忐忑。他怀疑艾斯会生气，转念又安慰自己对方是个成年人了不会那么幼稚……这怎么能叫幼稚呢这是人之常情啊！</p><p>希望他的补救能起到点作用。</p><p>经过一夜思考，马尔科已经彻底放弃了对“如何正确谈恋爱”的思考，管它什么对错，跟着直觉走吧，总会有办法的。</p><p>相信自己才是海贼应有的生存模式，他不精此道，但也乐意尝试。</p><p>萨奇还在打量他心情不错的好兄弟，并在他胸口那个牙印上停留了两秒视线，不过他没说什么，只是拍拍对方的肩膀，示意他该上楼了。</p><p>马尔科变得不一样了，看来谈恋爱真能激起一个人的斗志，之前他那副什么都无所谓的老年人做派真是怎么看怎么碍眼，幸亏有艾斯，小朋友没有辜负萨奇叔叔的期望，被爱情点燃的不死鸟已经彻底找回了曾经的状态。</p><p>这才像样，飞机头走在前面偷偷勾起一个笑，这才是他认识的海贼团二把手。</p><p> </p><p>————</p><p> </p><p>马尔科醒来的时候就知道身前有人，还没等他掀开眼皮看看是谁，艾斯热情的吻已经落在了唇上，于是海贼先生索性眼都不睁直接回吻，两个人在莫比迪克的船脚下亲了半分钟，直到萨奇实在看不下去了开始疯狂咳嗽，才终于恋恋不舍的分开。</p><p>“注意一下影响。”飞机头一脸牙疼表示不想吃狗粮。</p><p>“谁叫你看了。”马尔科毫不客气地怼了回去，顺便挑着眉把朝这边偷看的人挨个用眼神问候了一遍……卡普……卡普就算了，他刚搞了人家孙子有点心虚，虽然艾斯本人目前还不知道多了个爷爷。</p><p>艾斯笑嘻嘻地侧头亲在他下巴上，萨奇一脸吃了屎的样子把头转到一边。</p><p>“我拜托你俩快滚好吗，马尔科你还不睡觉，明天轮到你值班了吧？”</p><p>“值班？”艾斯接过了话头，他还是第一次听说马尔科有工作，现在连博物馆的蜡像都能出去挣钱了吗？</p><p>马尔科能干什么工作？他没有身份证明，不熟悉现代社会，年轻人仔细端详了一下对方看起来很美味的腹肌，觉得有点担心。他家的老菠萝不会在干什么不正经的行当吧？比如在夜店跳脱衣舞之类的。</p><p>“你在想什么不好的事？”马尔科敲上额头的手制止了艾斯继续胡思乱想，年轻人揉了揉脑袋，牵住那只手。“马尔科在哪工作？”</p><p>金发的海贼自然回握，跟他十指相扣，经过昨天晚上的深入交流，这些亲密的小动作也变得理所当然起来。</p><p>“在一家地下拳场，”萨奇回答了他，“你不知道也正常，你来的那天他刚好结束上个月的工作，正在补觉。话说你真的不去睡觉吗？从明天开始就没机会了。”厨师长先生瞥了菠萝头一眼，适时地表达了自己的担忧。</p><p>马尔科皱了皱眉，的确，之后一周他都得保持清醒，在值班之前好好睡一晚是他的习惯，但刚确认关系就把人晾一边？海贼先生自认做不出这傻逼事。</p><p>艾斯准确的抓住了这句话其中的意思，“要连续工作？一次几天？”</p><p>“七天。”马尔科回答。“其实不睡也没关系，更长时间也不是没熬过。”</p><p>七天。艾斯不动声色地搓了搓指尖，也就是说之后整整七天，他都要看不见对方了。</p><p>“还是休息一下吧，你这两天都没怎么睡。”年轻人不动声色地表示了理解，“去值班室睡吧，那有床。”</p><p>“我不用——”</p><p>“快去。”年轻人不容分说地把人推出了展厅，自己也跟了上去。“我去帮他把门打开。”说完就拽着人走了。</p><p>萨奇沉默了一会儿，还是没忍住质疑，“他们真的是去睡觉了吗？”</p><p>以藏转着枪挑眉看了他一眼，勾起个了然的笑，“睡觉嘛，也是分很多种的。”</p><p> </p><p>————</p><p> </p><p>一楼的值班休息室今天久违地迎来了客人。</p><p>自从艾斯来这上班开始，年轻人每晚不是在大厅里和展品们狂欢就是缠在马尔科身边，这个之前被拉里借给萨奇他们喝酒用的房间已经闲置有一段时间了。尽管如此，任劳任怨的保洁阿姨还是会每天来打扫一遍，免得英俊可人的小伙子想用的时候却进屋都是灰。</p><p>艾斯非常感激那位勤劳的女士，因为这个房间今天居然真的派上了用场。</p><p>管理员一路推着海贼向下走，马尔科象征性地挣扎了两下就随他去了，大门打开，艾斯抬手开灯的同时转身把马尔科拉了进来，仰头就是一个吻。</p><p>啧啧的水声回荡在不大的空间里引人遐想，年轻人推着他往里走，最后脚一绊将人按在了床上。</p><p>“不是说让我睡觉吗？”马尔科从对方热情的舌头上从容后退，挑着眉一本正经地发问，眼睛里却满是笑意。</p><p>“少废话。”艾斯翻了个白眼，跨坐在他腿上开始解那条蓝色的腰围。“上完人就跑的家伙没资格说这些。”</p><p>夜色的眼睛对上天蓝，艾斯把额头抵上马尔科的，和那双温柔中透着点心虚的蓝眼睛对视，手下节奏不乱地摸上了对方弹性十足的胸肌，在那好好掐了两把。</p><p>“还一跑就是一周，嗯？你不觉得自己很过分吗？”</p><p>海贼对借题发挥的小朋友很是没辙，他确定对方没在生气，但生不生气这件事都是他不对。自觉理亏的不死鸟认错态度良好，他讨好地亲了亲小朋友紧抿的唇角，再勾起个无辜的笑。微凉的手掌不知何时钻进了年轻人的衣服里，在对方柔韧有力的腰身上暧昧摩擦。</p><p>“给我个将功补过的机会？”</p><p>“哼，”艾斯很满意对方的识相，但他还是昂着头做了个高傲的表情，顺手捏了捏对方渐渐抬头的地方。</p><p>“看你表现。”</p><p> </p><p>————</p><p> </p><p>午夜的时钟响了十二下，一楼大厅的足球赛已经进行到后半场，休息室的“睡觉”活动也正式告一段落了。</p><p>刚刚停下的两人正在享受高潮过后的余韵，艾斯半个肩膀压在马尔科身上，两个人挤在一张窄窄的单人床上，翻个身都费劲，只能侧躺着勉强不掉下去，但这并不妨碍他们把身体缠在对方身上，享受这种亲密的拥抱。</p><p>“我表现怎么样？”海贼懒洋洋地说着耍流氓的话，一手理着艾斯的头发，一手支着自己的脑袋，胸口上一连串深浅不一的咬痕揭示了刚才那场性事的激烈。</p><p>“还行。”艾斯哑着嗓子回答他，他的脑袋还埋在马尔科的胸口，有一下没一下的舔舐被他盖了无数章的纹身，留下一个又一个深红的吻痕，把原本简洁的线条变得面目全非。</p><p>“这次就原谅你了。”</p><p>马尔科对他明明餍足却偏要强装不满的行为感到好笑。</p><p>“怎么，我没有喂饱你吗？”指尖滑过对方还有些汗湿的后背来到股沟，并在那意有所指地揉了两下，大有对方说是就再来一次的架势。</p><p>艾斯脊背一凉整个人抖了一下，到底没敢继续挑衅。他腰疼得厉害，大腿也有点抽筋，骑乘式虽然舒服但是累啊，躺了一天养回来的精神气已经彻底被消耗殆尽，他现在只想睡觉。</p><p>“你不是要睡觉吗？快点睡。”</p><p>“不让我睡觉的不就是你吗？”</p><p>“现在让你睡了，快睡！闭眼！”恼羞成怒地年轻人撑起身体盖住对方的眼睛，的确是他乱来缠着人多要了两次，他这不是也受到教训了吗？他骨头都要散架了。</p><p>马尔科乖乖闭眼，把小朋友往胸口拦了拦，决定在天亮之前短暂地睡几个小时。他没忘了摸一件衣服给艾斯盖上，对方不比当年，一直这么光着恐怕要着凉。</p><p>安静了没一会儿，年轻人又闲不住开口。</p><p>“马尔科，你睡了吗？”</p><p>马尔科没有反应，对方呼吸绵长看起来似乎已经睡着了。艾斯有点失落，因为他突然想问问对方前后态度为什么差这么多，从心动但没有表示到热情回应好像只花了一晚，快得让人……有点不安。</p><p>但是，艾斯抬头看了看对方安静的睡脸，告诉自己不要胡思乱想。他爱的人就在他面前，触手可及皆是真实，没必要为了缥缈虚无的东西担忧，好好抓住眼前的幸福才是他应该做的。</p><p>起码那些热情和温柔都不是假的，剩下的……其实也没那么重要。</p><p>打定主意不要探究的年轻人轻易说服了自己，他轻轻舒了口气，拢住身上那件紫色的衬衫，往恋人怀里靠了靠，找了个舒服的姿势，也闭上了眼睛。</p><p>半响，黑头发的小朋友沉进了梦乡，本来“睡着”的马尔科却睁开了眼睛，海贼掀开眼皮看着直往他怀里钻的艾斯，知道他是冷了，身体下意识靠近了热源。</p><p>不死鸟叹了口气，轻轻把对方往自己怀里紧了紧，靛青色的火焰渐渐覆盖床上的两人，马尔科在温暖的再生炎中化成了巨大的青鸟，艾斯缩在他不停燃烧的翅膀下面，比人类高得多的体温很快让蜷起身体的年轻人打开了手脚。鸟儿用姜黄的喙拨弄了两下，把小朋友更完整的塞进羽毛里，最后蹭了蹭对方的发顶，也闭上了眼睛。</p><p>细长的脖颈温柔回转，鸟儿燃烧着金焰的头紧靠在艾斯胸口。年轻人平缓有力的心跳非常助眠，马尔科听着那些诉说生命的沉闷回响，渐渐陷入了沉睡。</p><p>太阳升起前，治愈的青焰一夜未曾熄灭，不死的凤凰盘在它心爱的梧桐枝上。</p><p>房间里一室安静。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>夜晚降临，繁华的纽约市中心灯火通明，高耸入云的摩天楼闪烁着白光，华尔街的精英在此处不眠不休的工作，操控着全球的股市金融。</p><p>曼哈顿是纽约的心脏，这里聚集着来自世界各地的逐梦人，妄想于有生之年登上世界顶端，时代广场的霓虹灯整夜明亮，象征着美国人民永不熄灭的好胜心。</p><p>但光明的背后总有阴影，与曼哈顿隔江而立的布鲁克林，便是这座城市的黑暗面，划时代建筑的布鲁克林大桥像一道人世之门，连接着富有和贫穷，天堂和地狱。</p><p> </p><p>————</p><p> </p><p>布鲁克林某间不起眼的小酒吧，马尔科正在这里工作，或者说，在酒吧地下工作。</p><p>人声鼎沸的地下拳场比上方的酒吧要热闹一万倍，上面的冷清小店只是个幌子，如果只靠买酒和拉皮条，这里的主人早就被高昂的租金拖得流落街头了。他有更挣钱的行当，当然也有些门路，马尔科不过是借着他的场子，于纽约这寸土寸金的地方混口饭吃罢了。</p><p>顺便再养个家。</p><p>地下拳，也就是俗称的黑拳。这里接待任何有钱买票的人观战，也接受走投无路的人来赌命。签上生死契，赢了拿钱走人，输了把命留下，合理又公平，让无数人趋之若鹜。</p><p>马尔科冷眼看着场上的两个人互相厮打，围观的人大喊着自己支持的拳手，他们赌了钱，或多或少，赔率高到吓人的赌局能让许多人一夜暴富，也能让其他人倾家荡产。</p><p>擂台上拳拳到肉的攻击在马尔科看来很无聊，但围观的人显然并不这么觉得。现代社会将人类嗜血的本性遏制住，藏在西装革履的皮囊下拒绝表达，但人是由猴子进化来的，残暴的基因埋在每个人的身体里，只需要一点刺激就能将人变成野兽。</p><p>战斗快结束了，巨大的铁笼里困兽斗的两人显然都拼尽了全力，高大的一方眼看就要胜利，唾手可得的奖金让他放松了警惕，以至于没能躲过矮个子绝地反击的一拳，那拳正正好好地印在他的鼻子上，打烂了对方半张脸，高大的白人顿时倒地，观众们的欢呼和叫骂同时响起足以震破人耳膜。</p><p>不知从谁先开始的，此起彼伏的“杀了他”在观众席上响起，最后变成整齐划一的浪潮，朝笼子里的人扑过去。</p><p>“杀了他——！杀了他——！杀了他——！”</p><p>站着的人脸色从恍惚到挣扎，最后变成疯狂。</p><p>“杀了他——！杀了他——！杀了他——！”</p><p>马尔科转身离开懒得再看，排山倒海的欢呼声中，颈椎断裂的声音是那么微不足道，而医生还有自己的工作，没工夫去管一个死人。</p><p> </p><p>————</p><p> </p><p>走廊尽头的医务室比舞台要清净得多，今天还有三场比赛，他得在这里待到凌晨两点才能赶回博物馆。</p><p>一周时间很快就过，但不能睡觉和见不着艾斯两件事都在消磨他的耐心，让原本就工作轻松的医生每天烦躁无比，只能看看比赛打发时间。</p><p>今天是最后一天，明天就能看见他的小男朋友了，不知道艾斯是不是也在想他。</p><p>门外传来急切的脚步声，刚才的胜利者正被他的经纪人驾着，来医务室寻求帮助。金发的医生发下手里转着的笔，掸了掸自己纤尘不染的白大褂。</p><p>“医生——！”</p><p>“进来。”他扬声说道。</p><p> </p><p>————</p><p> </p><p>艾斯怀疑自己走错路了。</p><p>布鲁克林是个混乱的地方，这份混乱不只体现在“民风淳朴”的社区气氛，更体现在四通八达蛛网般互相纠缠的楼盘小巷。</p><p>萨奇说得“一眼就能看见”的小酒吧连个影子都没有，艾斯在第五次路过差不多的巷口之后终于承认自己可能是迷路了，总不能是他眼瞎吧。</p><p>昏暗的胡同口闪过一抹亮光，艾斯看着屏幕上那个无比刺目的“左转直走二十米”叹了口气。他左边是面墙，手机导航在这里显然排不上什么用场。就在他犹豫是打电话问问萨奇，还是干脆放弃惊喜直接短信叫马尔科来接他的时候，路灯下冒出来两个身高两米多的彪形大汉。</p><p>“妈的，那个金发的婊子冷着副脸给谁看呢，一看就是基佬，恶心。”</p><p>“他是医生，你嘴巴放干净点吧。”</p><p>“我就是看不惯他假正经，一副性冷淡的样子，指不定心里想的是什么呢。老子真想操进他骚浪的喉咙里，揪着他头发，射在他脸上。”</p><p>“操，你他妈刚刚还骂他是基佬呢。”</p><p>“你懂个屁，基佬才好操，那群娘娘腔活好着呢。马尔科医生医德高尚，刚好来治治老子的屌。”</p><p>“哈哈哈操，你他妈真敢说。”</p><p>..................</p><p>艾斯听不下去了，这些人口口声声叫着的马尔科医生，显然就是他温柔又好脾气的恋人，宝物被践踏的愤怒感涌上心头，鼓动他冲出去为心爱的人讨回公道。</p><p>一只脚踏出巷口，年轻人一句“狗娘养的”已经从紧咬的牙齿间滑到了嘴边，但身后的黑暗里伸出来一双手，快速而无声地环着腰把人带进了漆黑的小巷。</p><p>捂在嘴上的手有点熟悉的味道，但艾斯还是凭本能挣扎起来，向后重击的手肘被人接住，身后的家伙把他整个人扣在怀里，嘴唇压在耳朵旁呼吸。</p><p>“是我。”</p><p>是马尔科。</p><p>紧绷的肌肉放松下来，周围让人汗毛倒竖的黑暗也顿时多了几分安全感，艾斯拿开那只还捂着他嘴的手，转过身去瞪了他一眼。</p><p>“你吓我一跳。”</p><p>“抱歉抱歉。”一身白大褂的医生举起手来以示投降，他脸上带了些疲惫，眼角泄露的乏意和眼镜下泛青的眼袋都在暗示这个人好几天没睡觉了。</p><p>“我看你都要冲出去了，一时着急只好先伸手。”</p><p>“你听见了？”</p><p>“显然。”</p><p>“那你拉我干什么？你不生气吗？”艾斯无法理解他的做法，哪个男人能忍得了这种恶毒的羞辱呢？</p><p>“你要听实话吗？”</p><p>“废话，谁喜欢听假话呀！”</p><p>马尔科笑了笑，瞪着眼睛的艾斯看起来像只炸了毛的猫，呲牙哈气好像下一秒就能扑上来咬人，但愤怒的小朋友在海贼眼里没有半点杀伤力，相反可爱得让人心动。</p><p>“实话就是，我不在意，因为比这更难听的我见多了。”</p><p>艾斯语塞，他觉得这逻辑有点不通顺，但一时又想不出哪里不对。</p><p>“而且他们是今天比赛的胜利者，下一场拳赛迫在眉睫，选手无故失踪会被人注意到，我不想惹麻烦。”</p><p>年轻人抿了抿嘴唇，心里还是不太舒服但也勉强能理解他的做法。</p><p>“最后，他们活不了多久了。”</p><p>艾斯一愣，“什么叫‘活不了多久了’？”</p><p>“那个人下一场的对手是萨奇。”</p><p>萨奇。艾斯知道他和马尔科是好朋友，他们都是同一个海贼团的伙伴。</p><p>刚才那句话可以引申出很多含义，比如萨奇手上可能少有活下来的对手，比如马尔科对朋友的做法很支持或者觉得理所当然，比如他们俩都不太在意人命，也无所谓手染鲜血。</p><p>年轻人一时间不知道该说些什么，他徒劳地张了张嘴，又放弃般地合上。</p><p>该说什么呢？说你这样不对？</p><p>这是他所不熟悉的马尔科，是这个人身上混沌无法的那部分。</p><p>海贼的表情是发自内心的冷漠，光看他的态度，艾斯就能想象对方活着时过得是怎样刀口舔血的生活。</p><p>马尔科是个善良的人，这点从他喜欢小动物，陪伴着孤独的温蒂就能窥得一二，但他又是个杀人不眨眼的罪犯，曾出于各种目的抹杀过数不清的同类。而艾斯也是他的同类，也能轻易被他杀死，年轻人从来不怀疑这点，来自史前的海贼在战斗力上是他这一生都无法企及的高度。</p><p>但他们还是爱上了彼此。</p><p>突如其来的念头让艾斯松了一口气，恍惚间又觉得失落。</p><p>他永远也没办法在实力上和对方并肩，就好像他们的爱情并不是那么般配。</p><p> </p><p>年轻人想了很久还是决定换一个话题，而不是在珍贵的相处时间里钻那些牛角尖。</p><p>“你是怎么跑到我身后来到？”害得他的惊喜都白准备了。</p><p>“我还想问你呢，你是怎么跑到这里来的？”</p><p>布鲁克林的旧城区十分危险，这里混迹着各种专宰外来人的妓女、流浪汉，中心地带更是帮派林立，势力复杂，无能的警察和尸位素餐的政府官员是最大的毒瘤。</p><p>这种地方，艾斯一个人闯进来就好像误入狼群的小绵羊，没被人找麻烦只能说年轻人挺高的个子还算能唬人，再加一点冥冥之中的运气。</p><p>“萨奇说顺着大街一直走就能看见你工作的地方。”艾斯有点心虚，他也知道这块地盘晚上不太平，但对恋人的思念压倒了理智，何况他一个大男人，真出了事总不至于连打电话叫人的机会都没有吧。</p><p>马尔科对他的解释不太满意，男人双手环胸靠在对面的墙壁上，食指和中指点了点手臂。</p><p>“萨奇没说这里很危险吗？”</p><p>他当然说了。艾斯更心虚了，年轻人开始下意识摩擦食指，这是他心里没底时的小动作，明明快一米九的男人，窘迫起来像个没长大的孩子，马尔科看着他不自觉的求饶表情，到是少了两分肝火。</p><p>“我这不是想给你个惊喜吗？”</p><p>“惊喜没看见，惊吓到是有一点。”海贼揉了揉额角，没再忍心按着他承认错误。“先回去吧，别在这种地方待太久。”</p><p>艾斯顿时解除警报，上前两步牵住马尔科的手，两个人一起向区外走去。</p><p>“这么久没见了，大叔你都没点表示吗？”</p><p>“你想要什么表示？让你操进我嘴里，揪着我的头发，然后再射在我脸上？”</p><p>“操，你能不能别提这句话，我以后都要对颜射有阴影了。那头猪简直丑得人神共愤。”</p><p>“这么说你还真有点兴趣啊？怎么样，要试试吗？”</p><p>“……试试就试试，这可是你说的，别反悔。”</p><p>“不反悔，不过我总得收点利息吧，你想好了再答应。”</p><p>“不用想了，成交。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>路灯很暗，望不到头的公路看起来好像通向未来，又仿佛在暗示海贼不为人知的过去。月亮从云层后钻了出来，黑沉沉的街道在月光的铺就下明亮起来。那里本来黯淡无光，现在却泛起了一点莹莹的光晕，似乎光明战胜了晦暗，命运温柔可期。</p><p>他们牵着手走在越来越亮的小镇，走出布鲁克林，走向明亮而热闹的皇后区，走向他们共同的博物馆。艾斯的心情慢慢开阔起来，他想，他果然还是很喜欢马尔科。</p><p>“……马尔科。”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“你能不能性冷淡一个给我看看，我有点好奇是什么表情。”</p><p>“我觉得你在难为我，艾斯。而且是谁说不提那个人的？”</p><p>“那好吧。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“马尔科。”</p><p>“嗯。”</p><p>“下次再发生这种事我还是会冲出去的。”</p><p>“……我也爱你。”</p><p>“操你瞎理解什么？”</p><p>“我爱你。”</p><p>“不对！不是这个，你不是应该非常感动吗？”</p><p>“我爱你。”</p><p>“……虽然我一点也不强，打架也只有上学的时候……但我还是想保护你。”</p><p>“你脸红了，艾斯，真难得。还有我爱你。”</p><p>“……我也爱你。”</p><p>哪怕我不够优秀，不能给你帮助，只能凭年轻和热血来追求形式上的的平等，但我还是很爱你。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>艾斯突然意识到自己和马尔科有很多不同点，意识到自己并不了解身为海贼的马尔科，但这没有动摇他的爱。真正让艾斯产生犹豫的是“自己不够强”这个称不上“缺点”的“缺点”，当然这个小问题现在还不明显，年轻人很快自我调节暂且放过了它，但它仍然存在，一直不解决是不行的。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>三年前无人岛出土的石碑近期又被破译了一部分，这次进展格外大，考古学家已经基本了解了在场蜡像的身份，不过这些还是其次，更重要的是上面对大航海时代历史的记载。</p><p>据解析，石碑似乎讲述了一位传奇海贼的故事，这个海贼最终成为了海贼王，并与世界各地的反动人民推翻了当时的政府。</p><p>但神奇的是，这种足以遗臭万年的恶行，在石碑的记录中却被尽可能美化了。统治者被批评成昏庸无道的君主，海军则作为掠夺人类梦想的反面人物出现，海贼是自由的化身，大海上英雄豪杰无数，海贼王的手下各个神通广大，甚至疑似怀有超能力。</p><p>整个石碑记录的故事荒诞而离奇，哪怕还没有完整解析出来却已经足够惊人。</p><p>大多数人是不信的，起码美国政府只当它是讲笑话，或者是古人的夸张描写，翻译出来的类似诗歌的古文被直接录入了专业网站只要是实名认证的高级会员就能点开查看，而艾斯，恰好就是其中的一员。</p><p> </p><p>————</p><p> </p><p>自从上次对马尔科的海贼属性有了全新的认识后，艾斯开始有意识地缠着他讲故事。</p><p>他对那片远古的海洋非常好奇，更对恋人的过去充满兴趣，但马尔科总是闪烁其词不愿意多说。</p><p>他又去问萨奇，对方比马尔科还敷衍各种推脱说忙，发展到后来已经整晚整晚见不着人了。</p><p>年轻的管理员被激起了斗志，他开始向马尔科的同伴们提问题，除了已经熟悉的萨奇和看起来很可靠的以藏，艾斯在短短几天内认识了爱德华家的所有人。</p><p>身材高大的纽盖特先生其实人很好，豪迈又慈祥的老人经常大笑着拍上他肩膀，给他一种他们已经认识很久了的错觉。</p><p>就是总问他要不要做他儿子这点比较奇怪。</p><p>奇怪胡子的比斯塔原来是个剑士，可惜他的剑已经遗留在历史长河里了，如今握着的只是生铁打造的替代品。</p><p>纳谬尔的鲨鱼牙居然是真的，锋利的三角形牙齿一看就知道咬合力很大，也让艾斯对那个神秘的年代有了更多猜测，也许官网上那些看起来跟神话故事一样的历史并不都是夸张，至少有一部分是真的。</p><p>哈尔塔看起来年纪小其实在海贼团负责情报收集，这小子顶着张未成年脸偏偏心思奇多、长袖善舞，说话滴水不漏，让他难以下手。</p><p>乔兹不怎么开口，但他其实是个很温柔的人，会在艾斯套话不成沮丧的时候对着他叹气，也会在年轻人追得紧时说些不重要的东西。</p><p>其他人也在管理员锲而不舍地追问中莫名其妙混熟了，不过他们不想告诉他马尔科的事，又怕自己说错话透露出什么，干脆结伴躲起来打牌，艾斯经常找不着人。</p><p>海贼方行不通，于是艾斯跑到了海军方寻求答案。</p><p>白大衣们看他的眼神有点奇怪，大多混杂着纠结和躲闪，两个老爷爷就更夸张了，一个满脸复杂感慨，一个似乎马上要老泪纵横又想抬起手给他一拳。只有一脸冷静的鹤奶奶勉强能算个交流对象，但对方也是一句重点都不说，倒是讲了不少大航海时代的风土人情。</p><p>一个残酷又浪漫的瑰丽世界渐渐在年轻人脑中成形。鹤说得很客观，没有加太多自己的理解，只是简单地介绍了几千年前的大海是什么样子。</p><p>追求自由与梦想的海贼中垃圾占绝大多数，守护秩序和正义的海军里渣滓也不见得少。</p><p>四海辽阔，人才辈出，伟大航路上充满了神秘莫测的小岛，恶魔果实和霸气是主要的修行手段，剑术精湛的剑士们在大海上独领风骚。有很多神奇的种族，有很多可怕的怪物，也有很多感人的故事。</p><p>那是一个充斥着热血与激情的年代，也是一个扭曲又悲惨的时代。</p><p>大航海时代从根上就腐朽了，没有人知道该怎么办，所有人都在用自己的方式去对待这个世界，有人试图拯救，但谁也不知道他们的方法对不对。</p><p>“后来我们都死了，变成了今天这幅样子，大海已经平静下来，国家和国家之间互相牵制，世界进入了短暂的和平，哪怕这和平一戳就破，它仍旧是和平。”</p><p>艾斯坐在鹤身边听得入神，早就忘了自己是来问什么的，年轻人脸上是毫不掩饰的憧憬，没有人能对那片波澜壮阔的大海无动于衷。</p><p>“那你们和马尔科是敌对关系喽。”</p><p>鹤笑了笑，“活着时候的事，死了就不作数了。”</p><p>赤犬在不远处哼了一声，艾斯闻声看他，眸子里充满了好奇。</p><p>萨卡斯基对上年轻人黑亮的眼睛，那里面除了疑惑和善意什么都没有，清澈见底，一览无余，莫名让人联想到山间的清泉，透明一样映着日光，干净到不可思议。</p><p>他的敌意没能维持下去，严肃的大将板着脸不知道该怎么办，只好把目光投向自己的老朋友。波鲁萨利诺精准地接收到了他的求救信号，暗笑的同时出声把小朋友的注意力吸引了过来。</p><p>“别理他，他就是嗓子痒。”萨卡斯基对这句弱智的解释扯了扯嘴角。“说起来，马尔科其实就有恶魔果实哦，你知道是什么吗？”</p><p>“是什么？”艾斯轻易被转移了重点，他还是更关心马尔科的事。</p><p>“这个嘛，还是你自己去问他比较好。”库赞笑眯眯地接话，将问题又扔给了隔壁补眠的不死鸟。“我们这些外人说出来可就不浪漫了。”</p><p>浪漫？艾斯对这个评价挑了挑眉，马尔科的能力和浪漫有关？难道是能随时随地变出花之类的恶魔……恶魔果实？是这么叫的吧，名字真奇怪。（比斯塔：阿嚏，总感觉有人在念叨我）</p><p> </p><p>————</p><p> </p><p>觉得这边也问不出什么的年轻人决定去大厅碰碰运气，熊先生说不定在那里和总统先生讨论革命和独立，米霍克他不太熟，和他一起的莫利亚倒是个挺好相处的人，但对方总是对他说一些奇怪的话。</p><p> “我早就知道白胡子的队长有一腿。”</p><p>对方摇头晃脑地哼出一串他听不懂的歌词，被同伴踩了一脚也不生气，反而爆发出一阵刺耳的尖细笑声。</p><p>“哎呀哎呀，要是能得到尸体就好了，说不定能敲他一笔。”</p><p>“莫利亚，”鹰眼又踩了他一脚，这次用了点力气。“别说多余的话。”</p><p>对方笑嘻嘻地住了口，深深看了艾斯一眼转身晃走。米霍克面无表情地凝视着表情征愣的年轻人，良久，对他摇了摇头。</p><p> </p><p>————</p><p> </p><p>有什么不对。</p><p>艾斯的第六感告诉他有什么不对。</p><p>那些被打断的话肯定跟他有什么关系，甚至和马尔科也有关。</p><p>是很重要的话，脑子里那根代表直觉的敏感神经告诉他那绝对是非常重要的话。掀开谜底的机会就摆在眼前，但艾斯的嗓子却突然被黏住了。</p><p>他真的想知道吗？</p><p>他能知道吗？</p><p>明明真相触手可及，发问者却已经失去了追问的勇气。</p><p>冥冥之中有声音告诉他不要问，因为那不是他会喜欢的故事。他怕一旦踏出这一步，之前努力经营的感情就会化作乌有。</p><p>不可言说的畏怯抓住了艾斯的肺，让他屏住呼吸表情难看，只能僵硬着目送米霍克走远。</p><p>他在原地站了一会儿，然后猛地深呼吸换掉了肺里的浊气。</p><p>他可能还需要再想想。</p><p>好奇心和直觉到底哪个更重要，冒险探寻那些过去到底值不值得，如果事实真如他所料的不那么愉快，甚至有可能动摇他们的关系……</p><p>——那就更得好好权衡一下该怎么做了。</p><p> </p><p>————</p><p> </p><p>艾斯走后，顶上展厅陷入了一阵沉闷的安静。</p><p>“所以您到底是怎么想的啊，卡普先生。”懒洋洋的青雉大将难得直起身子，把眼罩推倒头顶认真地问道。</p><p>头发斑白的老人安静地凝视着头顶的吊灯，暴露在强光下眼睛渐渐有了几分湿润，但老爷子固执地认为那是应激反应。</p><p>“……还能怎么想，他现在不是很幸福吗？”</p><p>“好好的孙子就这样放弃了吗？”</p><p>“不放弃又怎么样？告诉他我其实是你爷爷，但上辈子我亲手把你送上了处刑台？”</p><p>“……”</p><p>库赞敛目掩饰住自己的情绪，火拳的处刑大概是卡普先生一辈子的心结，他无法原谅袖手旁观的自己，也无法背叛肩膀上的正义。</p><p>谈话陷入僵局，远处的白胡子对老对手这幅认命的样子很是看不上眼，咂咂嘴出言嘲讽。</p><p>“卡普，年纪大了反而变成胆小鬼了吗？连认个孙子都畏首畏尾的。”</p><p>海军英雄心里那点伤感很快被恼火取代，他这辈子从军杀敌，战斗数十载，在炮火里活到一把年纪就从来没怕过。</p><p>胆小鬼？放屁！</p><p>“我要脸，不像你成天追着人家要认儿子。”</p><p>白胡子咧嘴一笑毫不在意。“要是能把艾斯认回来，就是丢下我这张老脸又如何？你就是不敢，少给自己找借口了。”</p><p>“谁不敢了，你有种再说一遍。”</p><p>“说八百遍也是你不敢，怎么样，要打架吗？”</p><p>“你这个混蛋你站那别动。”</p><p>“不动就不动，你过来呀。”</p><p>“行了你们两个，少说两句吧。”战国终于看不下去了开始数落这俩任性的混蛋。“多大岁数了，吵起架来像幼儿园的小屁孩。”</p><p>“你少插嘴！”</p><p>“你少插嘴！”</p><p>“呲啦”，元帅先生手里的报纸被他扯成了碎片，爆炸头的老人扶了扶帽子慢慢站了起来，脸上是瘆人的笑和难以忽视的青筋。</p><p>“混账东西，要打架是吧，我也很久没活动筋骨了。”</p><p>眼看三个老头子摩拳擦掌打算在小辈们面前练练，白胡子甚至丢下了他的长刀似乎要近身肉搏，吃瓜群众们各个精神抖擞神采奕奕，甚至还想搬出个板凳瓜子边吃边看。</p><p>角落里，自从艾斯走后就没再开口的鹤中将突然敲了敲墙壁，将众人的视线吸引过来。</p><p>“老实点吧，像什么样子。”</p><p>三个老头对视一眼都看见了彼此眼中的百般嫌弃，卡普还想再说点什么，但鹤没给他机会。</p><p>“卡普，想念孙子就去跟人家套近乎！就像我说的，活着时候的事，如今早就不作数了。”</p><p>狗头帽的老人撇了撇嘴，但看样子是听进去了。</p><p>“纽盖特，关心别人就好好说，你讲得太委婉了这些笨蛋听不懂的。”</p><p>白胡子一僵，然后又故作淡定地耸了耸肩。“哼，老子才没有关心他，只是看不惯那副犹豫不前的蠢样子罢了。”</p><p>鹤没搭理他，转头又看向战国。</p><p>“还有你，战国，他俩勉强都算是艾斯的长辈，你呢？”</p><p>元帅先生视线漂移了一下，没好意思说他真的是有点手痒。</p><p>“跟你无关的事少掺和，一把老骨头了别总想着打架。”鹤的瞪视告诉他，他的沉默以对没起作用，对方一眼就看出了他为什么要插嘴。</p><p>昔日世界顶端的三个硬汉，臣服于在场唯一女性的威严下各自退避三舍。</p><p>没办法，他们这一辈的就鹤一个女人，卡普和战国早就被训习惯了，白胡子更是不会和女孩子计较，更别提对方那个诡异的洗洗果实可还能用呢，在儿子们面前和老对手摔跤没什么问题，但是被女人揪起来像衣服一样洗就有点过了。</p><p>惹不起惹不起。</p><p>大获全胜的参谋长轻轻哼了一声，没再看臭男人们一眼。</p><p>她温柔地抚摸着蜷在怀里小声打呼的猫咪，温蒂最近都跟着她休息，无聊了也会钻进展厅里找她玩耍，尽管森林猫不喜欢靠近人群，但鹤会在房间里寻一个角落，让温蒂尽可能和一屋子大男人和平共处。</p><p>此刻的大猫正伸着懒腰于她的雪白大髦下苏醒，小姑娘优雅地抬爪擦了擦脸，睁开海蓝色的大眼睛朝老人轻柔地咪了一声。</p><p>真可爱啊，鹤的脸色以肉眼可见的速度好转，她顺了顺猫咪光亮的毛发，跟这个才刚睡醒的小家伙说话。</p><p>“男人都是些笨蛋呐，哪像我们温蒂这么聪明。”</p><p>温蒂蹭了蹭她的手，轻哼着打了个滚把肚子露出来给人摸，把参谋大人哄得眉开眼笑。</p><p>“我们家温蒂最可爱了。”</p><p>“咪呜~”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>艾斯开始探寻那些他不知道的过去，他想更了解马尔科，但展厅的大家不约而同地选择了隐瞒他的前世。艾斯自己也有不好的预感，但如果轻易放弃，他就不是艾斯了。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>世界历史文物信息网最近一直在更新无人岛石碑的后续。</p><p>艾斯已经连着追了好几天更了，对那片大海的好奇让他难以控制自己点开网页的手。</p><p>这可能会导致他和马尔科的矛盾，因为对方不愿意他知道海贼团的过去，但是，艾斯安慰自己，只要不被他知道不就好了吗？而且他只是在看一个名叫草帽的传奇海贼的故事，和马尔科他们根本没有关系。</p><p>大概吧……也许会有一点提及也说不定？</p><p>年轻人对这个可能性说不上是期待还是排斥，他不想违背马尔科的意愿去窥探他的人生，但如果，他是说如果，如果不小心看到了的话，那也是没办法的事，对吧？</p><p>怀着点不可言说的小心思，艾斯开始了每天阅读考古文献的生活。</p><p>翻译出来的石碑内容与其说是故事，不如说是诗歌。里面用大量华丽的辞藻修饰，一句话里面重点内容只占四分之一或者更少。艾斯很难理解这些复杂又指向性不明的文字，往往在文学的领域中抓狂甚久却半句话都没看懂。</p><p>可以说是很惨了。</p><p>尽管如此，几天的阅读生活也不是全然没有收获，起码艾斯搞清楚了顶上展厅的大家都是什么阵营。</p><p>马尔科他们不出意料是海贼，石碑上说他们是白胡子海贼团，艾斯猜这个名字应该和爱德华先生的胡子有关，不过对方并不像他印象中的海贼船长，其他人对他也没有对上司的敬畏，反而是亲近居多。</p><p>对面的毫无疑问是海军队伍，三个老人应该是领导层的，其中有一个是元帅，另外两个的身份解析里没说。</p><p>再往下是三大将，艾斯对比了一下那群人的身材，很容易就找出了鹤立鸡群的三个人，不出意外他们就是三大将了，说起来海军们起外号的功力还真是挺强的，都是颜色+动物的组合，念起来工整极了，一看就是同一个阵营的伙伴。</p><p>反观海贼这边，什么不死鸟，花剑，钻石，白胡子，听起来根本没有联系。</p><p> </p><p>————</p><p> </p><p>今天的更新又是两首诗，一首大概说海贼王的父亲引领众人反抗暴政，海贼王本人在完成环游世界的壮举后，和人民革命军一起推翻了王族的统治。</p><p>“&lt;革命的灯火点燃圣地，神陨落了，太阳的船从赤土起航，海贼王和他的同伴驶向大海，于是世间万物迎来自由。&gt;”</p><p>这是艾斯摘抄下来的重点，“太阳的船”他暂时还没搞清楚，“神”大概就是统治者，海贼王杀死了“神”，所以世界被解放了。</p><p>另一首诗就要难懂多了，他也记录了一些感兴趣的。</p><p>“&lt;凤凰于泡沫中坠落，裹挟着黑暗，沉入深海。&gt;”</p><p>“&lt;无人为他哭泣，无人晓其牺牲，只有堕落的白鸥目睹了一切。&gt;”</p><p>“凤凰”是个人，这个他之前就知道了，但“裹挟着黑暗”是什么意思？</p><p>“黑暗”应该代指一样东西，他和黑暗一起“沉入深海”，而“堕落的白鸥”是个新人物，也许鹤奶奶他们知道这位“叛徒”是谁，今天晚上可以试着问问。</p><p> </p><p>————</p><p> </p><p>整理好笔记，艾斯关上电脑打算去博物馆了。</p><p>现在是下午两点钟，还远没到他上班的时候，但他脑子里都是对石碑译文的猜测，无论如何也睡不着的，索性直接去工作地点就为吧。</p><p>他今天老实地穿了制服，艾斯很少穿保安制服，因为夜晚的博物馆只有他一个活人，没人监督他到底有没有遵守着装规定。但提前去就不一样了，白天值班的保安同事可都在呢，说不定还会遇见馆长，要是让老板抓住他不穿制服上班那乐子可就大了。</p><p>白天的博物馆看起来比晚上要平凡得多，习惯了到处乱跑的原始人和各种神奇标本之后，冷不丁看见他们静止不动的样子感觉还蛮奇怪的。艾斯在各个展厅里穿梭，心思却又一次回到了刚才浏览的网页上。</p><p>“黑暗”，“凤凰”，“白鸥”，“黑暗”，“凤凰”，“黑暗”……“黑暗”啊……</p><p>到底是什么呢？</p><p>“黑暗”……</p><p>“黑暗应该是代指一个人，或者说一个海贼。”</p><p>听起来有点道理啊，一个人，如果是一个人的话……</p><p>……嗯？</p><p>艾斯突然反应过来刚刚那句话是真实存在的，不是他脑子里的自问自答。年轻的管理员猛地回头扫视周围寻找那个给他思路的天才。</p><p>他没费多大功夫就找到了，对方是一个温婉知性的女人，带着一群小朋友游览，一边走一边给他们讲展品的故事。</p><p>“这间展厅的展品统统都是大航海时代遗留下来的珍宝，衣着统一的那一边是正义的海军，反方则是邪恶的海贼。”</p><p>艾斯悄咪咪地凑近了一点，假装欣赏雕塑的同时支起耳朵来听她讲话。</p><p>“但海贼中也有值得敬佩的人，根据历史文献我们知道，‘凤凰’曾是海贼王的船员，但他在同伴们进攻圣地的时候离开了海贼船，与另一位海贼战斗，最后死去，那个人就是‘黑暗’。”</p><p>“他为什么要留下来战斗呢？”一个孩子问。</p><p>女老师摸了摸他的头，“我们不得而知，那只是老师根据文献做出的推测。但身为海贼却在摘得胜利果实之前选择了离开死战，‘凤凰’一定有不得不这么做的理由。”</p><p>“他是个英雄吗？”</p><p>“他是个海贼，但他到底是什么样的人，只有历史能告诉我们。”</p><p>“那‘凤凰’在这里吗？”又一个孩子提出问题，她环顾这个宽敞的展厅，想在这里找到类似鸟儿的东西。</p><p>“他也许就在这里，但我们不知道他是谁。”</p><p>“可是这里没有小鸟。”</p><p>“那只是个名字亲爱的，就像你叫爱莎，而我叫露西一样。”</p><p>“那好吧。”金色头发的小姑娘看起来不太开心，比起一个奇怪的名字，她应该更期待一只漂亮的鸟儿。</p><p>艾斯沉默地盯着巨大的玻璃展柜陷入沉思。</p><p>“凤凰”曾是海贼王的船员，那他就不可能是“白胡子”的船员，因为一个人没办法同时做两个人的船员。</p><p>而且他在最后关头下船了，选择和一个海贼打了一架最后同归于尽。</p><p>“沉入深海”</p><p>他们肯定都死了，而目睹这一切的就是海军的叛徒。</p><p>听起来是个挺壮烈的故事。</p><p>不知为何，艾斯对这个“沉入深海”的结局充满了烦躁。身为海贼不是应该追求财富和地位吗？在胜利之前跑去和人决斗是搞什么？他们有仇？还是“凤凰”压根就对财宝没有兴趣？</p><p>太复杂了，情报也太少，这样凭空想象根本不可能猜出来。</p><p>嘴上“啧”了一声，艾斯对难以进行下去的推理有些厌烦，就在他皱着眉试图回忆诗歌细节的时候，一点下坠的力道扯了扯他的裤子。</p><p>年轻人低下头，一个看起来七八岁的金发女孩儿正瞪着一双湿漉漉的大眼睛看他。</p><p>“……你好？”</p><p>“你是警察先生吗？”小姑娘瘪了瘪嘴看起来有点委屈，但还是坚强地没哭。</p><p>“你遇到麻烦了吗？”艾斯蹲下身平视拽着他的小萝卜头，觉得这孩子好像有点眼熟。</p><p>“你是警察先生吗？露西说有困难要找警察先生。”</p><p>没他腿长的小团子奶声奶气地强调要见警察，一本正经的语气和稚嫩的小圆脸形成了鲜明的对比，剧大的反差萌把年轻人逗笑了。</p><p>“我就是警察，所以你怎么了？”</p><p>“露西不见了。”小朋友轻而易举地相信了艾斯的话，“我找不到她，大家也不见了。”</p><p>“露西是谁？”这个名字也有点耳熟。</p><p>“露西是老师，我们来博物馆上课。”</p><p>上课？</p><p>脑内灵光一闪，刚才那个知性女人的身影顿时清晰起来，这么说这孩子是……</p><p>“爱莎对吧？我们一起去广播室发一条广播，然后等着露西来接你好不好。”乐于助人的艾斯先生决定客串一把警察，把走丢的小女孩儿送回她老师手里。</p><p>没想到刚刚还一脸信赖的小女孩儿却突然警惕起来。</p><p>“你怎么知道我叫爱莎？”</p><p>“我听到你和露西的聊天了，所以知道你叫爱莎。”</p><p>“你偷听我们说话？你是人贩子吗？”</p><p>“哈？不是，我只是碰巧听到——”</p><p>“救命啊，这里有人贩子！”</p><p>“哎别跑！我真不是人贩子，你听我解释啊！”</p><p>……</p><p>一番鸡飞狗跳之后，到处乱窜的小女孩儿总算被抓回了广播室，艾斯跟着她在二楼跑了整整两圈，气喘吁吁地瘫在沙发上怀疑人生。</p><p>发现孩子丢了的小学老师很快赶到，把坐在椅子上晃荡腿的小姑娘抱在了怀里。</p><p>“对不起给你们添麻烦了。”温柔的执教者认真道谢，对屋子里所有人鞠了一躬。</p><p>“不用不用，举手之劳。”</p><p>一屋子大男人顿时手足无措，七手八脚地把人扶起来送出门。</p><p>临走前，羊角辫的小姑娘回头看了艾斯一眼。</p><p>“对不起警察先生，我错怪你了，你不是人贩子。”</p><p>“没关系，”艾斯摸了摸鼻子，到底没纠正对方的称呼。“以后不要再走丢了。”</p><p>“我没有走丢，”爱莎非常认真地反驳他，“是露西走丢了，我很担心她。”</p><p>大人们不约而同地笑了起来，小朋友聪明可爱，又不怕生，故作成熟的童言童语总是能让人感慨孩子都是天使。</p><p>“下次有困难我还能找你吗？”不知道自己被叔叔们夸奖了的爱莎还在坚持不懈地问问题，艾斯揉了揉小朋友柔软的金发，给出了肯定的答案。</p><p>“当然，随时欢迎。”</p><p> </p><p>————</p><p> </p><p>几个小时后，当艾斯在已经锁门的博物馆里再次见到可爱的小朋友时，他深深痛恨自己曾经说过这种不负责任的话。</p><p>他并不能随时欢迎小朋友的来访，起码现在不欢迎。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>石碑的记载其实并不完全准确，记录者语言上的偏差导致了艾斯的理解也跟着偏差，事实上真相并不像他想得那么沉重，大概吧</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>最先引起艾斯注意的是孩子的哭声。</p><p>细幼的，断断续续的哭泣声在人声鼎沸的走廊里没那么容易被察觉到，但艾斯天生五官敏锐，常人难以捕捉的小声抽噎在他的耳朵里被无限放大，于是管理员先生顺着声音找到了角落里哭成小花猫的爱莎。</p><p>她为什么会在这？她老师呢？该怎么跟明显被吓坏了的小朋友解释“博物馆的展品都活了”这件事？</p><p>一个接一个的问题塞满了艾斯的大脑让他一时不知道该作何反应，但看见“警察先生”的女孩儿像一颗小炮弹向他冲过来，于是年轻人蹲下身把哭的直打嗝的孩子揽进怀里，笨手笨脚地开始安抚起来。</p><p>“没事了，没事了，不要怕，警察叔叔来救你了。”</p><p>回应他的是更大声的哭泣。小朋友在回家的过程中又一次“弄丢了露西”，在经历了迷路，被锁博物馆，遇到“妖怪”，到处都是“妖怪”等一系列爆破三观的事情后，年幼的爱莎早就彻底吓懵了。之前不敢哭出声是因为害怕被“妖怪”们发现，现在看见最可靠的“警察先生”便再也控制不住眼泪。</p><p>艾斯哄了半天完全没有效果，眼看这孩子哭得脸都红了，大口大口地喘气似乎不太舒服的样子，年轻人有不免点着急。在这样下去会生病的，但他真的已经尽力了，急得团团转的艾斯不知该如何是好，最后只能咬咬牙带着受惊的小朋友去找马尔科。</p><p>医生应该都会哄孩子吧？</p><p> </p><p>————</p><p> </p><p>艾斯抱着一个呜呜大哭的小朋友走进顶上展厅的时候，一屋子的大老爷们都惊了。</p><p>“什么情况，艾斯那是你的私生子吗？”</p><p>“你闭嘴！”年轻人瞪了一眼胡说八道的萨奇，直奔马尔科所在的莫比迪克。只有小半个船头的模型是不死鸟日常落脚的地方，金发的大副今天也坐在高台上听大家聊天。</p><p>艾斯求助的表情很准确地触到了马尔科那根过保护的神经，他从高大的木质船头上一跃而下，迎上了艾斯急匆匆靠近的身影。</p><p>然后对方一把将孩子塞到了他手里。</p><p>马尔科：？？？</p><p>同样金发碧眼的一大一小默默对视两秒，马尔科绝望地看着看着小朋友瘪瘪嘴就要接着哭，一时间竟抽不出心思来表达疑惑。</p><p>一队长其实不太会哄孩子，虽然他是医生吧，但海贼天生就被人讨厌，哪怕白胡子海贼团在自家领地名声不错，他也很少有机会接触到这么小的孩子。</p><p>索性他有点自己的小妙招。</p><p>“嘘，嘘，别哭了，我给你变个魔术。”大叔一边拍着小朋友的背给她顺气，一边柔声安抚试图转移她的注意力。</p><p>孩子抽噎着拿开捂住小脸的手，露出一双肿得像核桃的眼睛。“……魔术？”</p><p>“没错，”海贼松了一口气，看来不管是哪里的孩子，好奇心旺盛这点都是差不多的。“有什么喜欢的小动物吗？”</p><p>“我喜欢……小鸟，会飞的小鸟。”</p><p>“小鸟啊。”马尔科看着小朋友不正常潮红的脸色悄悄皱了皱眉，但现在不是检查身体的时候，男人勾起一个温和的笑容，换了个姿势抱孩子好空出一只手。</p><p>修长有力的手掌在白炽灯下透出些健康的珠光色，不算突出的骨节将手指勾勒得很精致，但又不显女气，是很优雅的那种好看。小朋友的视线很快被那只白皙的大手吸引，干净的手掌渐渐合拢，马尔科带着点得意的弯了弯眼睛。</p><p>“看好啦。”</p><p>说着，打了个响指。</p><p>空无一物的指尖突然爆发出亮眼的蓝青色，跳跃的火苗从光晕里钻出来，绕着苍白的指尖转了几圈最后凝成一团，金色的闪光从天蓝里诞生，像花朵盛放一样一点点戳开外面包裹的火焰，将那团安静荡漾的小小海洋变成耀眼的星河，震颤着，好像有生命般随着小姑娘的心跳呼吸。</p><p>爱莎被这个不可思议的“魔术”惊呆了，小朋友早就忘记了哭泣，屏住呼吸紧盯着那个亮蓝色的光球，想知道它下一秒会变成什么。</p><p>马尔科对她的期待了如指掌，他把那团温暖的再生炎轻轻放在小姑娘手里，不大的火球刚好落在爱莎合拢的掌心上。</p><p>“吹一口气试试。”他笑着说。</p><p>女孩儿眨了眨眼睛，看看马尔科又看看手里的光球，最后对着那团脉动的星空轻轻吹了口气。</p><p>好像终于得到了允许，下一秒，一只凤凰从火焰中破壳而出，迸溅的光点和火花在女孩儿的眼前像烟花般炸开，小小的，但优美婉转的鸟儿挥舞着火焰构成的绚丽翅膀，拖着金子般耀眼的尾羽，于小朋友惊讶的脸蛋前盘旋，移动间落下无数星光。</p><p>爱莎惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，忍不住伸手去触碰那只仿佛从电影里走出来的魔法生物。马尔科把小姑娘放在地上，让她跟再生炎幻化的不死鸟玩耍，鸟儿歪歪头绕着女孩儿飞了一圈，将细闪的光带洒在小朋友金灿灿的羊角辫上，然后带着她在展厅里开始溜达。</p><p>危机解除，马尔科放松地呼出一口气。这还是他在斯芬克斯给小朋友治病时总结出来的方法，孩子们喜欢奇幻的魔法，喜欢漂亮的，会动的，闪闪发光的小东西。</p><p>他的再生炎刚好能满足这些。</p><p>解决了世纪难题的不死鸟心情好极了，他抬起头准备吩咐萨奇去买点退烧药给哭到发热的小姑娘，话到嘴边却发现一屋子的人都在看他。</p><p>马尔科：……怎么了？</p><p>“兄弟，没想到你这么会，”萨奇以一种难以言喻的微妙表情看着他，上下打量了一遍自己的老朋友似乎重新认识了他们船上的大副。“你要是一开始就拿出这手，小朋友早就被你收入掌中了。”</p><p>马尔科一愣，意识到他说的不是这个艾斯，而是他们船上的老幺。</p><p>他皱起眉头，对萨奇这种比喻方式有点抵触。</p><p>但对方在他开口之前就举起手表示投降。“我只是随便说说你没必要——好吧，抱歉。”他耸了耸肩，“不过你真该看看小朋友的反应。”</p><p>马尔科如言去看艾斯，刚好对上年轻人震惊中混杂着惊艳的眼神，对方亮晶晶的眼睛和刚才的小姑娘没什么两样，单纯的好奇和赞叹明明不带半点情欲，却偏偏让不死鸟小腹一紧。</p><p>纯真能激起人的保护欲，也能引出人的破坏欲，更何况他知道他的小朋友不是什么纯白无暇的小天使，于是这个眼神也变得格外引人犯罪。</p><p>海贼的蓝眼睛越来越幽深，海水下慢慢蓄起无声的漩涡，另一边艾斯却完全没get到重点，他的注意力还停留在爱莎面前那只活灵活现的飞鸟上面。</p><p>一只鸟。</p><p>一只燃烧的，由火焰和银河凝成的美丽的鸟，晕着大海的颜色，坠着莹莹的金光，在虚空中滑翔而过。</p><p>它的羽翼似乎不需要鼓动，只要张开翅膀便能停留在半空，艾斯不知道这是什么原理，也许神话生物不需要遵守物理定律，也许这个显然是由果实能力构成的小家伙并不是真的生命。</p><p>但它很美，艾斯喜欢它。</p><p>怪不得他们说马尔科的能力很浪漫，这的确浪漫，如果艾斯早知道他男朋友能凭空变出一只这么华丽的鸟，他们的酒吧约会没准还再能提前两天。</p><p>……等等，华丽的鸟？</p><p>年轻人脑子里闪过一些念头，他觉得自己抓住了什么，但没能看清它就溜走了。</p><p>这种感觉很不好，不详的预感又一次出现将沉浸在梦幻的兴奋感中的艾斯惊醒，寒冷的感觉附上手脚，仿佛有蛇顺着他的脊背蜿蜒而上，让他不自觉地打了个寒颤。</p><p>华丽的鸟，听起来很“凤凰”。</p><p>爱莎银铃般清脆的笑声还回荡在耳边，但艾斯已经失去了原本的宽慰，他有一个可怕的猜想。如果“不死鸟”和“凤凰”是一个人呢。</p><p>“凤凰”是海贼王的船员，但“不死鸟”是“白胡子”的船员，也就是爱德华先生的船员，是什么导致他离开了家人转而上了另一个海贼的船？</p><p>最糟糕的猜测——其他人都死了，“不死鸟”无处可去。</p><p>这也能解释为什么“凤凰”最后选择和“黑暗”同归于尽，“黑暗”可能是凶手，是导致海贼团破碎的真凶，所以“不死鸟”死也要拉他一起。</p><p>“&lt;沉入深海&gt;”</p><p>艾斯又一次在心里默念这句诗，心情却已经跟下午的烦躁截然不同。</p><p>“&lt;无人为他哭泣，无人晓其牺牲&gt;”</p><p>这就是“凤凰”的结局。</p><p>他死的安安静静，除了一个袖手旁观的海军叛徒无人为他送行，他沉入冰冷的海底，生命的最后一刻只有鲜血和仇敌。</p><p>他是真的打不过对方还是根本就没想活着回去？血海深仇是不是在催促他报复的同时也带给他疯狂？“不死鸟”并不是真的不死，先撑不住的到底是身体还是灵魂？只有自己活着，谁都无法拯救是一种什么样的感受？</p><p>被留下的人最痛苦。</p><p>是怎样绵长的绝望和悲伤才塑造了这个看似圆满实则更像自暴自弃的结局呢？</p><p>压抑的感情扼住了艾斯的喉咙让他无法呼吸，原来同样的事情摆在不同的人身上带来的感官是如此不同。年轻人恍惚地注视着爱莎面前飞舞的小鸟，那只鸟已经从美丽的奇幻生物变成了一份明明白白的死亡证明书。</p><p>死者是马尔科，他最爱的海贼先生。</p><p> </p><p>————</p><p> </p><p>这一天注定是个不平凡的夜晚，买药回来的萨奇丝毫没有意识到危险正在逼近，他正喝着啤酒围观小朋友对马尔科撒娇。</p><p>爱莎像每一个半大孩子一样不肯吃药，马尔科当然不能由着她，但娇惯的小姑娘受不得委屈，说多了眼睛一湿就要哭，船医先生拿她没办法，退一步问她要怎样才肯乖乖吃药。</p><p>湛蓝色的大眼睛转了转，爱莎狡黠的小表情落在大叔们眼里可爱极了。</p><p>“那我要一只大鸟。”</p><p>马尔科挑了挑眉，“要大鸟做什么呢，小的更可爱不是吗？”</p><p>“小的不能带我飞，”小朋友挥舞着短短的胳膊回应他，“要很大很大的，漂亮的大鸟，可以把我送回家。”</p><p>马尔科失笑，“带你回家恐怕不行，不过飞一圈没问题。你乖乖吃药我就变一只大鸟带你去外面兜风怎么样？”</p><p>“真的吗？”女孩儿的眼睛顿时一亮，她又转了转眼睛，“那先兜风再吃药。”</p><p>海贼叹了口气，得寸进尺的小朋友真是不好糊弄，偏偏还挺可爱的。对可爱生物抵抗力极低的不死鸟俯身把小朋友捞到臂弯里，开始向窗户移动。他一手抱着年幼的孩子，一手打开宽大的玻璃窗，轻轻一跃便站上了阳台。</p><p>“害怕吗？”</p><p>“不怕！”兴奋的女孩儿满脸都是期待，哪怕向前一步就是空气也没有丝毫畏缩，任谁都得赞一句勇气可嘉。</p><p>马尔科也是这么想的，于是他弯了弯眼睛，沉默地踏出了那一步，修长的身影在重力的作用下瞬间消失，下一秒，巨大绚丽的蔚蓝色火焰从窗户下蔓延上来，一只只存在于神话中的幻想生物于夜色中腾空而起。</p><p>马尔科回头扶了扶背上坐不稳的小朋友，姜黄色的喙圈着年幼的女孩儿搂好脖颈，蜿蜒蓬勃的再生炎并不灼人，反而能带给人温暖，随着一声婉转的啼鸣，不死的幻兽骤然升空，将女孩儿欢快的笑声送出很远。</p><p>艾斯目送他们消失在窗口，目送他们快乐的离开，目送所有人或轻松或调侃的表情，心里却突然涌出些愤懑和不甘。</p><p>大家都很快乐，没有人知道马尔科的痛苦，在此之前他也不知道。</p><p>甚至没人知道他为海贼团战死，这份快乐是他爱人的死换来的，但他的牺牲只换来石碑上轻描淡写的四个字——沉入深海。</p><p>他妈的“沉入深海”！</p><p>没缘由的委屈和怨怼让他的身体微微发抖，没有人知道，谁都不知道，不死鸟的灵魂在冰冷的海底里沉睡了几千年，却连句感谢都得不到。</p><p>这不公平。</p><p>他怎么能坦然接受这种狗屁不通的命运。</p><p> </p><p>————</p><p> </p><p>白胡子注视他们的小儿子很久了，艾斯和上一世截然不同，但他依旧是他的儿子，身为父亲，看出儿子的痛苦轻而易举。</p><p>男人的大手落在年轻人的头上，这个动作成了压死骆驼的最后一根稻草。</p><p>艾斯抬头看着高大的老人，用自己都没注意到的质问语气说道。</p><p>“你知道吗？”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“你知道马尔科是怎么死的吗？”</p><p>白胡子被这句话惊到了，但他很快反应过来，挨着他坐的萨奇目光灼灼地盯着艾斯，拿啤酒的手力道越来越大。</p><p>“我不知道，”老人拿出了身为船长的气势，严肃地看着他的小儿子。“也许你愿意告诉我。”</p><p>艾斯凝视了他一会儿，气氛越来越紧张，半个屋子的人都开始注意这场谈话，萨奇的表情也越来越空白。</p><p> </p><p>“&lt;凤凰于泡沫中坠落，裹挟着黑暗，沉入深海。&gt;”</p><p>“&lt;无人为他哭泣，无人晓其牺牲，只有堕落的白鸥目睹了一切。&gt;”</p><p> </p><p>“这就是马尔科的结局。”年轻人不知道自己的表情多么悲悯，仿佛经历了一场巨大的悲伤，心脏却无处安放。</p><p>一片寂静中，萨奇捏爆易拉罐的声音大得像一场爆炸。一袭白衣的鹤阖上了眼睛，她知道他们秘密到底还是没能守住。</p><p> </p><p>————</p><p> </p><p>马尔科回到博物馆的时候觉得空气有点过于安静了，他脸上还带着轻松的笑，怀里的小朋友扑闪着大眼睛搂着他的脖子乱蹭，他们刚刚交换了名字，女孩儿一口一个“马可”叫得亲热极了。</p><p>但这些都不能掩饰气氛的压抑，这种压抑正随着他走近的每一步愈演愈烈，最后变成漆黑的海水汹涌而来没过头顶。</p><p>空气很重，重到让人喘不过气来，这种窒息感其实有点熟悉，香波地的海水比这还要沉，它们从四面八方挤压过来，夺走他肺里的空气，卷住无力的四肢，温柔但坚定地将他拖往更深的海底。</p><p>彼时覆盖身体的重量能带给他轻松感，因为那意味着久违的安静和解脱，但现在这个……显然是暴风雨前的沉默。</p><p>小孩子是很敏感的，爱莎开始感到不安了，马尔科把她放回地上，让小朋友去找她的“警察叔叔”，自己则站在原地没动。</p><p>“萨奇？”他投去一个疑问的目光。</p><p>“抱歉，兄弟。”</p><p>对方的表情和回答都很能说明问题。</p><p>白胡子拄着他的长刀站了起来，气势沉稳地走到马尔科面前，以一个海贼船长的身份向他提出了问题。</p><p>“马尔科，你知道‘凤凰和黑暗同归于尽’的故事吗？”</p><p>果然。</p><p>马尔科很冷静，他早就预想过如果有一天秘密暴露，他要怎么跟大家解释之后的种种，他有心理准备。</p><p>他必须有心理准备。</p><p>不死鸟悄然蜷起了手指，掌心的冷汗冰冷粘腻，但他还是攥紧拳头好让自己的表情更自然一些。</p><p>“当然，老爹。”他扯出一个几乎看不出来的假笑。“您想从哪里开始听呢？”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1. 还是那句话，艾斯的猜测有偏差，白团并没有惨到团灭的地步，但他确实为马尔科感到不公平，为什么总是不死鸟做出牺牲，为什么他总是被剩下的那个，这是艾斯的质问，也是我小小的鸣不平。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>这一整章都在讲故事</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（1）</p><p>顶上战争是一场慷慨激昂的赴死。</p><p>白胡子海贼团是四皇之首，莫比迪克是世界上最臭名昭著的船，巨大的白鲸纵横大海几十年，似乎可以到达世界的任何一个角落。</p><p>但那不包括马林梵多。</p><p>也算意料之中吧，马尔科常常感慨，出发前他就知道这一次是九死一生，只是没想到结果会那么惨烈。</p><p>他们有信念，海军有800年底蕴。这世上有很多东西不是单靠信念就能取胜的。</p><p> </p><p>马林梵多将是很多人的坟墓，这一点船上的每个人都清楚，但没有一个人因此退缩。</p><p>他们在出发前的宴会上放声大笑，将美酒敬明月、敬老爹、敬大海、敬自由，敬人生的最后一次黎明起航，也敬蔑视死亡的自己。</p><p>他们唱歌，声嘶力竭的歌喉一点都不动听，但他们一直唱，从太阳下沉唱到朝阳升起，有个年纪不大的小海贼就坐在马尔科旁边，对方有一头卷曲的黑发，清秀的小脸上点缀着一些雀斑。他说马尔科队长，我很高兴啊，虽然时间不长，但我很喜欢海贼团的大家。他说这次我不会回来了，但我不后悔。他说队长你是个很好的人，所以你一定要好好活下去。他说您要代我向艾斯问好啊，因为我没办法亲自跟他说了。</p><p>他记得对方说这些时亮晶晶的眼睛和眼角泛起的泪花，还有那抹刺破黑暗，温柔无畏到闪闪发光的笑容。</p><p>他说如果有下辈子，我还想做老爹的儿子。</p><p> </p><p>马尔科常常回忆那场格外喧闹的宴会，当时笑着的人，有多少抱着和那孩子一样的想法呢？</p><p>我就要死了，但我仍享受我活着的每一分每一秒。</p><p>我会把笑容留给所有人，然后像个男人一样勇敢地死去。</p><p>所谓海贼，大概就是这样浪漫又愚蠢的生物吧。</p><p> </p><p>身为老爹的儿子，马尔科自认活得足够潇洒，他一生中参加过无数宴会，见证过太多死亡，但从没有哪一次能像这次让他印象深刻。这是他头一回目睹生命中的璀璨和灰暗一同出现，在海贼们相撞的酒杯里，于深红的酒液中开出血一样赤灼的天堂鸟。</p><p>那杯甘醇的红酒，马尔科这辈子都忘不了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>（2）</p><p>战斗比想象中艰难，三大将加战国卡普这种豪华阵容对付任何一个现存的海贼团都绰绰有余，更别提本部十六位中将大半在场，七武海每个都是不好相与的对象，海军甚至不用出动预留的大将后补，所谓大牌势力的底蕴，不外乎如此。</p><p>这不是一场势均力敌的战斗，他们输的没有悬念。</p><p>老爹留在了战场上，这一点马尔科早有预料，老爷子戎马一生任性惯了，他期待一个风风光光的退场，还有什么比战死沙场更适合作为海贼的结局吗？他愿意包容父亲的小任性，因为那是他为数不多能为他做的了。</p><p>没想到的是艾斯的死，那孩子太年轻，他见识过黑暗，却不知道该如何应对。错误的反应带来错误的终结，所以他带着刚刚完整的灵魂死去了，追随老爹，他们一起魂归大海。</p><p>白胡子海贼团彻底输了，他们失去了很多，却没能带走想要的东西，蒂奇那张猖狂大笑的脸让所有活着的人咬碎一口银牙，马尔科也一样，他发誓一定会让那个卑劣的叛徒付出代价。</p><p> </p><p>大事件显然是海贼的败北，但海军也没赢，这是最搞笑的，他们声势浩大地打了一场世纪之战，不管海军还是海贼，每一方都损失惨重。</p><p>所有人都杀红了眼，为了家人，为了正义，为了活下去，对与错早就不重要，每个人眼中都只剩杀戮。海军的广场上血流成河，残肢满地，但这场战争没有赢家。</p><p>面对死亡，每个人都是一样的渺小。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>（3）</p><p>“了结一战”来的很仓促，白胡子死后，世界陷入疯狂，那句“ONE PEICE是真实存在的”成功搅动了渐渐死寂的大海，一时间风云变幻，新世界的格局被彻底打碎，战斗每时每刻都在发生，白团的领地被各种势力逐渐侵蚀，失去领袖的白胡子海贼团就是一块巨大的肥肉，每个人都想上来咬一口。</p><p>疆域辽阔导致他们的平乱不可能触及每一个角落，左支右绌早晚会把这个家生生拖垮，于是马尔科做主收缩了领地，舍弃不重要的边角余料，着重守护中心区域的岛屿。</p><p>他们的做法很正确，凝结起来的海贼团远比游兵散将善于战斗。</p><p>白团的领地渐渐稳定下来，三天一小战，五天一大战让每个人都无比疲惫，而黑胡子就是在这个时候出现的，他一手掀起了所谓的“了结一战”。</p><p>他们不可能赢，马尔科等人可以说是各个带伤，根本敌不过夺走老爹果实能力的蒂奇，于是阵地失守，他们又输了一次。</p><p>这次失败真的相当惨痛，比人死更可怕的是心死，马尔科看见了家人们慢慢生出的退意，他能理解，从世界第一的海贼团到可悲可叹的丧家之犬，一切都发生的太快了，不是所有人都能接受这种身份上的落差。</p><p>人类在面对自己不愿意接受的事实时往往会选择逃避，马尔科不怪他们，他怪自己太没用，守不住老爹的东西。</p><p>也守不住这个家。</p><p>他们在一个安静的岛屿解散了海贼团，当然他没有直接说解散，但去意已决的人不需要他多费口舌，信念犹在的人也需要一些时间来冷静。</p><p>马尔科给他们时间，但不死鸟好像永远也不能休息，白二世横空出世开始追杀白团旗下的船长，不用脑子想都知道那家伙的目的是什么，他们想要老爹的遗产，而马尔科不会把父亲最后的牵挂交给两个陌生人。</p><p>他在斯芬克斯等着对方的到来，任何想要染指这里的人都得踏过他的尸体。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>（4）</p><p>艾斯的弟弟很能干，小朋友自从复出赏金一路飙升，从鱼人岛浪到蛋糕岛再跑去和之国放飞自我。马尔科听说对方要打凯多的时候很是吃了一惊，这小子空有个五皇的名头，行动间却一点都称不上安分。</p><p>和之国是一个巨大的死亡漩涡，悄无声息地吞噬了无数生命，现在草帽一伙自己跳进去打算赌一个奇迹，马尔科只觉得不愧是艾斯的弟弟，连不怕死这点都一模一样。</p><p>猫蝮蛇来请他帮忙的时候马尔科真的有好好考虑过要不要去一趟，他答应过会保护艾斯的弟弟，但他也必须守护老爹的故乡。</p><p>他们在马尔科的小木屋聊了很久，大猫温柔的尾巴依偎着他，像一份无声的道歉，其实有什么好抱歉的呢？这是他们自己选的路，每个人都该为自己的选择负责，不管好坏。</p><p> </p><p>最终不死鸟还是没去，但他提供了一些帮助，据他所知，以藏和他们分开后似乎选择了回到故乡，他拿出了以藏的生命纸，因为他知道他的兄弟会帮忙。不只因为对方是艾斯的弟弟，也因为那块土地是他最后的归处。</p><p>尽管不看好事情的走向，但他太清楚以藏的脾气了，对方和御田的羁绊比海还深，不管有没有路飞，他都不会放弃为家主报仇，既然如此，不妨就玩一场大的。</p><p>如果时间允许的话，他也去凑凑热闹。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>（5）</p><p>没多久白二世真的摸到了斯芬克斯，他们打了一架，单打独斗不死鸟天然占优势，他花了些时间解决了这个烦人的对手，对方简直强得像个怪物。</p><p>这场架打了三天三夜，把马尔科隐居的小木屋锤了个四分五裂，无处可去的船医先生躺在露天的草地上，望着晴朗的夜空胡思乱想。</p><p>他想起他们的宴会，想起老爹到死都挺直的背影，想起萨奇做的菠萝饭，想起艾斯倒下时唇角的弧度。然后他想起那个宴会上向他从容告别的孩子，他有点想不起来他的脸了，但他知道他没能回来，那孩子就像自己判断的那样死在了战场上。</p><p>他没能替他跟艾斯问声好。</p><p>飘忽的思绪从过去延伸到未来，再从未来回到现在，马尔科渐渐在清爽的夜风中睡着了，他做了梦，梦里老爹、萨奇、艾斯都在，他们在大船上吃着烤肉，和罗杰一家人开着小小的家庭聚会。萨奇看见了他，飞机头的厨师长遥遥向他举杯，蠕动嘴唇说了句什么，马尔科没有听见，但他知道那句话。</p><p>他说，“马尔科，别太快死了。”</p><p>马尔科没有回答，他深深看了一眼漂在空中的莫比迪克，将它的模样死死印在脑子里，然后睁开了眼睛。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>（6）</p><p>草帽海贼团差点没能从和之国逃出来，两个四皇的战斗力远不是被捧上神位的路飞能打败的，人数，战力，主客场，草帽样样不占优势，但他们还是奇迹般地活了下来，甚至还拿到了凯多手里的历史正文拓本。</p><p>这其中临阵反水的bigmom帮了大忙，对方一记背刺干掉了凯多想要自己独占路标正文，但偷家的布鲁克已经先一步拿到了拓本，接着就是一番手忙脚乱地潜逃，三灾和big mom的人打了起来，两家又一起围剿路飞和他的同盟。</p><p>凯多的死解决了太多问题，大妈的领地极度膨胀到一个不可思议的地步，根本没精力占领和之国这偏隅之地，海楼石固然让人垂涎三尺，但守不住的地方，留着也只能徒增烦恼。</p><p>被海贼统治近30年的和之国终于彻底迎来解放。</p><p>桃之助等人在经历了家臣背叛和卧底归降等一系列反转事件后，千钧一发杀死了大蛇，此番之后和之国便能重新回到光月家手中，时夫人跨越20年时光拼死搏出的未来，终于在年幼的儿子身上应验了。</p><p>马尔科赶到现场的时机很巧，草帽一伙正在逃窜，big mom和百兽的余党一边追击一边对垒，三方混战的局面在不死鸟从天而降后发生了变化。</p><p>人的名树的影，马尔科的名头在新世界足够响亮，在big mom 本人重伤虚弱，其余人都打不过他的前提下，金发的海贼用自身实力演示了什么叫危急关头力挽狂澜。</p><p>一个高级战力在战斗中能起到的作用是巨大的，尤其在这个高级战力机动性极强，救场能力一流的时候，能发挥的作用大到你无法想象。</p><p>一行人且战且退来到港口，草帽的船员已经到齐了，马尔科来不及和甚平打个招呼，抬手就把要断后的草帽甩到了船上。</p><p>断后这种事应该大人来做，小屁孩还是赶紧逃跑少在这里添乱。</p><p>磨磨唧唧的磨完了两天的架，不只马尔科，对面的卡塔库栗他们也烦得不行。这架打得没意思，正主早跑没影了，他们跟一个跑来助阵的外援打生打死有什么用吗？最后是大妈那边的人先撤了，胜利者把这些敌人驱逐出境之后很快返回了和之国，他们还有胜利果实要摘取，没工夫在这里跟一群体力开挂的动物系死磕。</p><p>紧接着马尔科也挥挥翅膀离开了，没了卡塔库栗这种特殊超人系在场，不死鸟想走没人拦得住，三灾只剩一个不上不下的奎因活着，浑身是血的胖子在船头上坐了好一会儿，最后下令开船。</p><p>老大死了，接下来这里他说了算了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>（7）</p><p>马尔科离开和之国范围后有点不知道该去哪，老爹的故乡已经没有危险，艾斯的弟弟也救下来了，接下来就该是找黑胡子算账了，可惜凭他现在的火候，拼着这条命也杀不了蒂奇，根本没脸去见老爹。</p><p>所以该去哪呢，犹豫着的马尔科，看见了海上飘着的万里阳光号，接着一只橡皮路飞飞射出来抓住了懵逼的不死鸟，自此无家可归的凤凰稀里糊涂地上了未来海贼王的船。</p><p>路飞成为海贼王的过程比想象中顺利，马尔科在万里阳光号上过着养老一样的生活，偶尔也有战斗，但大多时候还是普通的日常，海军对革命军的追捕越来越声势浩大，他们这船人倒是开始了相对平静的冒险生活。</p><p>第四块路标在红发和巴基的帮助下找到了，当天晚上，三个罗杰时代的遗民难得没有针锋相对而是安静地坐在一起，无言地灌下成箱的朗姆酒。</p><p>新的时代终究还是来临了，他们都成了旧时代的残党，只有在这种时候，这些早就独当一面的男人们才能稍微放松警惕，放任自己回想一下曾经的遗憾。</p><p>头顶是绵延千里的星河，晴朗的夜晚连云都没有一朵，马尔科想起独自守夜的晚上，海浪翻滚着撞上船身发出沉闷的回响，溅起的水滴最后又落回海洋，变成深蓝沉默的一部分。</p><p>每一滴水都有它的归处，大海会将它带走，碾碎它的身体，将它无声淹没掩盖得干干净净，仿佛它从未来到这世上。</p><p>那是一滴水的结局。</p><p>如果可以，他也想像那样回归大海，什么痕迹都不要留下。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>（8）</p><p>路飞成为了新的海贼王，拉夫德鲁如马尔科所料的没有宝藏。</p><p>这里是世界的终点，记录着历史的起源，八百年前的故事被最后的学者解读出来，戴草帽的少年跨越悠长岁月和来自过去的乔伊波伊对话。石碑上熟悉的笔迹，让路飞觉得有点似曾相识。</p><p>他们没在这里停留太久，没找到财宝的娜美悲愤极了，她觉得自己受到了欺骗，罗杰那个混蛋说好的将世间的一切留在了这里，但拉夫德鲁除了石头什么都没有。</p><p>但到达最终之地不开宴会是不行的，于是草帽海贼团在旷古的神殿里点起了篝火，把几十年前罗杰一伙做过的蠢事又做了一遍。</p><p> </p><p>宴会上罗宾喝了不少酒，满脸通红的女士回船说要休息，实则悄悄坐在另一侧船舷上看着脚下的大海。</p><p>月亮很美，映在漆黑的海面上好像于宇宙中洞开一个时空隧道，踏进去就能回到一生中最幸福的时刻，罗宾出神地望着那轮满月，心中不可自抑地想起母亲。</p><p>尘封的历史已经被揭开，但奥哈拉的子民永远也不会回来。</p><p>“跳下去也回不到过去的呦。”</p><p>清澈的男声从身后传来，打碎了姑娘模糊的梦，让她从空茫的下坠感中苏醒，罗宾意识到自己不知何时向前走了两步，马上就要跌进冰冷的海水。</p><p>“马尔科先生，没有在享受宴会吗？”她拂了拂长发，原地坐下来，抱着膝盖把脸埋进臂弯，假装看不见周身蔓延的黑暗。</p><p>“享受宴会就不能搭救美丽的学者小姐了。”</p><p>马尔科带着一身烟酒的味道坐得离她很远，这个男人总在一些小细节上展现自己的体贴。</p><p>“马尔科先生会想回到过去吗？”</p><p>女人低柔的声音不再像往日充满智慧，而是带着两分迷茫。</p><p>“有时候会，怀念过去并不是什么可耻的事。”</p><p>“可如果陷在过去里出不来了呢？”</p><p>“那就想想现在拥有的东西，把自己拽出来。”</p><p> </p><p>现在拥有的东西。</p><p>她有什么呢？</p><p>“喂——！罗宾！”小船长没心没肺的喊声从有光的地方传来。“转瓶子的游戏轮到你了！”</p><p>“白痴！不要打扰罗宾小姐休息！罗宾小姐请早点睡吧！您的骑士会一直为您保驾护航的~”</p><p>“白痴厨子。”</p><p>“你说什么？！混蛋绿藻头！！”</p><p>“Super！！！男人的游戏！！”</p><p>“话说你看什么都很Super吧。”</p><p>七嘴八舌的喧哗声像每天一样响起来，很吵，但也很温暖。橘色的火光似乎从石阶上蔓延开来，漫过潮湿的沙滩，攀上坚冷的浮木，最后来到罗宾面前。</p><p>黑发的姑娘松开了环膝的手臂，脸上浮起自己都没察觉的笑容。</p><p>她有什么呢？</p><p>梦想、同伴、亲密的人和一艘船。看起来很少，实际上已经足够多了。</p><p>她站了起来，迈进温暖里，向呼唤她的同伴走去，朋友们的说话声突然清晰起来，母亲的脸则在明灭的灯火下越来越虚幻，奥哈拉，全知之书，学者爷爷们，逃亡和背叛，这些都从她的身上被缓缓剥离，最后变成沉默的水滴，落入大海。</p><p>走下甲板前，女人回头凝望了一眼独坐船舷的马尔科。对方目光深远地注视着远处沉沉的海面，表情很平和，却无端让人生出几分难过。</p><p>如果说恶魔之子还有东西可以依靠，那一无所有的不死鸟，到底要靠什么来抵挡那些潮水般不停涌来的回忆呢？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>（9）</p><p>海贼团离开了拉夫德鲁，万里阳光号驶过无人知晓的终端之岛，跨过洋流却发现回到了伟大航路刚开始的地方，他们去看了拉布，布鲁克和他的小鲸鱼抱在一起痛哭，和船差不多大的泪滴打在骨头架子上，把音乐家整个人包在了水里。</p><p>他们在双子塔停了一会儿，马尔科和库洛卡斯不算熟，两人人生的交点此时早就在墓地里化为泥土，他们真没什么好说的。</p><p>黑胡子海贼团和红发的战争突然爆发，香克斯受了伤，但蒂奇也没讨到好，甚至消失了一段时间。黑胡子海贼团本就是一盘散沙，船长失踪，干部们立刻各奔东西，马尔科知道这件事的时候感慨世事难料，还没等他准备好报仇，对方就已经把自己作没了。</p><p>但蒂奇没那么容易死，马尔科知道他的狡猾，也知道他称王的野心，海贼王没他的份了，但世界之王的名号更响亮，他猜对方会找机会袭击玛丽乔亚，夺走“天王”以期一举称霸世界。</p><p> </p><p>革命军的总攻信号陆续亮起，草帽海贼团在赶去玛丽乔亚的路上捡到了半死不活的青雉，对方的企鹅拖着断了半边的翅膀，艰难地在大海里潜行。</p><p>路飞救了他，大家担心马尔科的情绪，但不死鸟表示无所谓，他不在乎。</p><p>醒来的库赞好像重获新生，众人问起他受伤的前因后果，对方没讲太多，慵懒的前大将勾起一个潇洒的笑，绑着满身绷带自豪地说找到了自己的正义。</p><p>他在船上呆了一段时间，马尔科和这位前大将维持着诡异的和平。</p><p>如果忽略阵营和曾经的仇怨，青雉其实是个很好相处的人，马尔科也是，他们两个如果换一种方式认识彼此说不定能成为不错的朋友。不过不死鸟现在没心情交朋友，每天夜里暴涨的再生炎都会将他从梦中惊醒，他会一身冷汗地离开房间，在甲板上站很久。</p><p>就快了，凤凰在回应他的愿望，逐渐控制不住的火焰是标志，觉醒的日子近在眼前，恶魔果实要给他力量，相对的要他付出代价，马尔科对所谓的代价不屑一顾，海贼从来不会让自己吃亏，而且他已经没什么好失去的了。</p><p>他最终在香波地下了船，再往前走就是天龙人的圣地，蒂奇会来这，他会在这等他。</p><p>库赞不知出于什么目的留了下来，马尔科没有拒绝他的帮助，相对的，他把疯狂打电话叫他别做傻事的老朋友们挨个怼了一遍，最后放走了手里的电话虫。</p><p>反正以后用不到了，既然如此，给它自由。</p><p> </p><p>黑胡子意料之中地到来，希留跟在他身边，这个男人也许从一开始就在等待一个蒂奇这样的人出现。</p><p>粘稠的黑暗和耀眼的震荡光圈从对方手上亮起，熟悉的崩碎感扑面而来，老爹的果实强到不讲道理，但蒂奇不配用它。</p><p>蜿蜒的再生炎从身上炸起，翻腾搅动，转瞬间升上高空，马尔科早就不见了影子，他握着萨奇的刀，想起他们当年一起去武器铺坑蒙拐骗的日子，把雪白的刀刃映在叛徒的脸上。</p><p>暗暗果实很克制能力者，但马尔科的优势从来不在能力输出，果实自带的恢复力已经足够他在这场厮杀中站稳脚跟，剩下的，就用手里的剑和掌心的霸气说话。</p><p>库赞和希留在岛的另一边战斗，巨大的冰川拔地而起，飞翔的剑气斩落苍穹，远处的战场像一场华丽的魔法秀，马尔科和他们截然相反。</p><p>他不在意受伤，也无所谓流血，对方划向胸口的匕首被他一把握住，男人在敌人不敢置信的目光中挥剑斩飞了他，再随手扔掉那把鲜血淋漓的匕首。</p><p>他的血液在微微发烫，它们以某种奇妙而未知的频率加快脉动，回应灵魂里泣血哀啼的不死鸟，蓝色的火焰不知何时从肩头燃起，液体般流淌在空中，又随着血液滴落在地上。</p><p>脚下的草地被灼出了一个黑色的圆圈，那里面的植物迅速枯萎，土地变成砂石，仿佛转瞬间死物也失去了生命。</p><p>所谓的概念性死亡。</p><p>不死鸟果实的觉醒会赋予主人剑走偏锋的杀敌方式，以平衡所有动物系觉醒后暴涨的恢复力。</p><p>进化的再生炎能燃烧灵魂，以消耗自身寿命的方式，杀死任何东西。</p><p>蔓延在岛上的青蓝色火焰像死神的脚步，一寸寸吞噬着周围的土地，将目之所及的梦幻场景变成蓝金两色和一捧捧灰烬，脆弱的泡泡在火舌的舔舐下相继破裂，攀上巨大红树的再生炎——或许不叫再生炎了，一圈圈缠上这颗存在了800年的世界之树，火焰中似乎能听见树的灵魂在尖啸怒号，发出哭泣般悲鸣。</p><p> </p><p>马尔科浴火的身影在蒂奇看来就像一场噩梦，他疯了，要拉他一起下地狱，但他还有崇高的理想没有完成，怎么能死在这种地方。</p><p>咆哮的黑水从黑胡子的身体里涌出，黑色撞上蓝色，领域代替拼杀，光暗相接的地方就像一场爆炸，节节攀升的能力外溢到岛上的每一个角落，大气在震颤，土地在轰鸣，红树的根系发出越来越响的碎裂声，互不相让的光和暗在同一时刻达到顶峰，然后世界寂静一瞬。</p><p>下一秒，绵延千里的气浪从战斗中心炸开，呼啸而过的风暴掀起了海啸，火焰彻底压倒了暗水，铺天盖地的青蓝色笼罩了整个香波地，这座存世千年的岛屿终于在此刻崩裂，所有的一切皆变成枯黑的碎石瓦砾，于半空中坠落，砸进蔚蓝的深海。</p><p>马尔科在脚下的石头上摇晃了一下身体，犯规的能力果然没那么好用，凤凰一而再再而三的规劝是有道理的，但他不后悔。</p><p>蒂奇没有生息的身体倒在不远处，马尔科一步步挪到哪里，将萨奇的刀刺进他的心脏。没了支撑的不死鸟向后倒去，退了几步踉踉跄跄地摔在一块凸起的树根上却觉得如释重负。他看着海水蔓延上来，覆盖蒂奇的脸，将那张可憎的面目渐渐掩藏。</p><p> </p><p>结束了，他想。</p><p>不管是这份仇恨还是他，都可以结束了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>（10）</p><p>库赞赶到的时候，不死鸟正坐在最高的枯枝上眺望海面。</p><p>对方身上是跳跃的青金色火焰，那些火顺着他的皮肤游走，深入骨血，钻进流血的眼眶将那只缱绻的蓝眼睛烧成破碎的虚炎。他的身体在变幻，深青和金色的纹路爬满半张脸颊，赤裸的胸膛燃起一寸寸图腾，将深蓝色的硕大纹身于苍白皮肤上活活点亮。</p><p>夜晚褪去了，清晨的太阳在海面上冒出一点边角，雪白的天光从海的另一头浮上来，驱散了黑暗，也将熊熊燃烧的火焰坠出几分温柔。</p><p>海风吹起金发，远处的太阳突然爆出璀璨的红光，橘黄的光晕剑一样劈开大海，打在不死鸟破碎焚烧的身体上，像接引的天路，又像审判的权杖。</p><p>马尔科在笑，扭曲的骨骼在脊背上狰狞蠕动，但他好像感觉不到疼痛，任由那些尖锐的骨刺从后背展出，于蝴蝶骨生出一对翅膀。温柔的蓝色像海水凝结成絮，偏偏又带着火焰的弧度。虚幻的，绮丽的，不存于世的烂漫青焰渐渐覆满他的身体，背生的双翼似乎没有实体，但又确确实实是羽翼的模样。</p><p>飘渺如烟的蓝色于天地间溃散，遮住那块死去的土地，接着跟它的主人一起，坠入深海。</p><p>青雉很难形容那种震撼，就好像亲眼看着无人信仰的神明从出生到毁灭，对方带着笑投来的眼神和解脱般后仰的姿态都带着让人怅惘的悲剧色彩，像飞渡峡谷的斑羚，从容跃向死亡。</p><p>他沉默地注视着漫漫燃烧的山火，香波地的青炎在亡魂的尖叫中烧了三天三夜，古老的亚尔其蔓红树从根上化成了灰，方圆几英里的海域都变为死海，失去主人的再生炎疯狂摧毁能触到的一切东西，但不死的凤凰再也没能从火焰中重生。</p><p>炙热的冰山见证了这场葬礼。离开的时候，库赞在绵延的冰路上看见了一个小小的绿点，那是一只红树的幼芽，矮矮的露出半个枝头，在刚刚被焚烧的海水中摇曳生姿，似乎无忧无虑。望着这支奇迹般生还的幼苗，他没由来想起对方浅笑着安慰小麋鹿的样子。</p><p>男人看了一会儿，转身离开。</p><p>下辈子有机会的话，好好认识一下那只温柔的不死鸟吧。</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1. 私设如山，自行避雷。我对马哥的果实能力有很多联想，这里没写得很具体，大体能看出来的就是，马哥和不死鸟可以交流，并且他们相处得很棒，凤凰喜欢他的宿主，想要实现他的愿望。以后会写马哥在草帽船上生活的番外，那里面会具体写这些设定。</p><p>2. 原著中动物系觉醒最早出现在推进城，老沙说动物系觉醒之后会极大地增加自愈能力，几尽不死之身，这样一来不死鸟果实的觉醒感觉就吃亏了，再生能力再强又能强成什么样呢？于是我自己做了猜想，马哥觉醒之后说不定会获得原本没有的攻击能力，很强，但也很难掌握。</p><p>3. 本篇里，马哥的觉醒是在宿主和果实自身的双向努力下催熟的，它很不稳定而且对能力者本人伤害很大，最后的翅膀和火焰图腾，都是动物之魂开始失控的表现，马尔科是知道强行觉醒的后果的，但他根本不在乎。</p><p>4. 有一些细节的设定是我比较偏向于相信的未来剧情推测，比如第四块路标如何出现，路飞和乔伊波伊以及巨大王国的联系，前者之后的番外应该会写到，后者实在离谱就不写出来等尾田打脸了。</p><p>5. 和之国剧情兜不住了，我当初想这个的时候漫画还没演到这，有什么奇怪的地方请大家自行忽略吧。</p><p>6. 终于写出了我想写的结局，我对不死鸟这个角色全部的爱，就是让他安安静静地走，同时给他一场盛大的葬礼。从此以后你再也不必背负沉重，于幽深的海洋里睡个美美的觉吧。</p><p>7. 马哥可能不会这么做，但我要让他任性一次。以上。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>三个重生人士把故事讲得颠三倒四，这也是没办法的事，毕竟立场不同，很多事从不同的角度了解到的是不一样的东西。</p><p>于是事情变成——马尔科说一点，鹤中将补充一些，然后萨奇再添两句。</p><p>神奇的地方在于，萨奇明明没经历过那些事，但他插嘴的地方总是恰到好处，让人叹息他心思缜密的同时，也不由感动于那份不动声色的温柔。马尔科深深为自己有这样一个兄弟而感到庆幸。</p><p>就这样断断续续地说了大半个晚上，原本清亮的嗓音变得沙哑起来，马尔科舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，结束了这次深夜故事会。</p><p>之后的部分他不知道了，鹤姐会接着他的话把剩下的讲完。</p><p> </p><p>————</p><p> </p><p>海贼后退了一点靠在墙上，说故事这件事本身比他想得要容易，家人们的脸色黑如锅底，但到底不想原来那样亲身经历过。比起心灰意冷，不敢置信和震怒的情绪说不定更多一些，他不太愿意细想那些怒气都是冲谁去的，以藏越来越尖锐的眼神已经要把他戳个对穿了。</p><p>讲道理，他觉得他挺死得其所来着。</p><p>说完秘密浑身舒朗，大家的接受程度比预料得高很多，马尔科本人的心情也随着心理压力的降低不断好转，一直压在胸口的石头突然消失，他整个人都有一种轻装上阵的松懈感，久违轻松的不死鸟没有细听之后的历史，反正都是过去的事了，就算知道了也不能改变。</p><p>他琢磨着在老爹他们反应过来之前偷偷离开，否则等他们回过神来他的日子怕是要不好过。</p><p>逃避可耻但有用。有萨奇在前面顶着，等轮到他的时候，老爹的火气怎么也能降一点，虽然对不起从小一起长大的小伙伴，但他保证之后会好好补偿他的。</p><p>打定主意开溜的马尔科开始不动声色地观察四周找退路，四处乱飘的眼神没能漂移多久就对上了艾斯毫无波澜的视线，他认得那个眼神，就两个字——“过来”。</p><p>马尔科心头一凛，下意识开始回忆自己的言行举止，他没找到能让人生气的点，但艾斯显然就是在生气。</p><p>他要有麻烦了。</p><p>海贼咽了口唾沫悄无声息地离开了原地。</p><p> </p><p>————</p><p> </p><p>自从确定关系，马尔科从没见对方发过这么大的火，而碰巧恋爱初体验的不死鸟还没有掌握“哄生气的男朋友”这项高级技能。</p><p>面无表情的艾斯比十个老爹加起来都可怕，他宁愿去跟海军大将对打也不愿意面对对方布满寒霜的眼睛。</p><p>还是熟悉的值班休息室，这里已经渐渐成为他们在博物馆厮混的固定场所，可惜今天的气氛并不像往日那么和谐，艾斯抱着已经睡着的小朋友，走进隔间安置好爱莎然后关上了门。</p><p>女孩儿被留在窄窄的单人床上，艾斯靠着木门注视等在外面的马尔科，对方的表情有点无措，和往日从容温润的样子相去甚远。</p><p>他沉默着整理思绪，眼神从那双闪烁着紧张的蓝眼睛落到紧抿的嘴唇上，下巴的胡茬并不邋遢反而充满了成年男人的魅力，修长的颈部线条和上下滚动的喉结都透着说不出的诱人，哪怕在怒火攻心的现在，艾斯仍不可救药地认为马尔科很好看，对方就像是长在了他的审美上，连眉头微拧的小动作都是他喜欢的样子。</p><p>多可笑啊，这个人现在仍能牵动他的所有思绪，可这个紧紧抓住他心脏的海贼，真的如他所想的那样爱他吗？</p><p> </p><p>————</p><p> </p><p>空气沉默了三分二十六秒，马尔科的胃随着时间的推移越来越下沉。走廊尽头的壁灯坏了有几天了，之前他没在意这点，但现在艾斯的脸隐藏在阴影里看不清神色，让他没由来痛恨起不靠谱的装修工人。</p><p>今天的一楼大厅似乎有点安静，又或许是这个休息室真的很偏僻，在整个楼层的最里侧，所以听不见远处的喧哗。身侧那扇窗户好像有点漏风，让本就不算热烈的气氛更是冷得像冰，明明是夏天，马尔科却感到一丝难以忽视的寒意围绕着他们。</p><p>他在胡思乱想，他自己也知道这点，身边这些平常没注意到的小细节在此刻都成了压迫氛围的帮凶，而马尔科到现在为止还不知道对方到底在生什么气。</p><p>总之先道歉吧，道歉总是没错的。</p><p>具体怎么回事之后再说，艾斯既然叫他出来就是能沟通的意思。</p><p>不死鸟深吸了一口气警告自己不要没事吓自己，事情还没到最糟糕的地步，不是说吵架是情侣必备的日常吗？只要艾斯还愿意开口，事情就仍有转机的余地。</p><p> </p><p>————</p><p> </p><p>“两个问题。”</p><p>突如其来的说话声让不停走神的马尔科打了个冷战，对方没有等他回答继续说了下去。</p><p>“第一个，为什么要选择那样的结局？”</p><p>为什么呢？</p><p>艾斯问得很认真，他是真的无法理解，明明有更好的方法，明明有活下去的机会，为什么要选择和敌人同归于尽？</p><p>因为悲伤？因为痛苦？因为活着比死更难受？</p><p>如果只是这样，那艾斯会狠狠骂一顿这个坚持不下去的胆小鬼，然后再给他个吻，告诉他我永远不会丢下你。</p><p>但他觉得还有别的，那是他想象不出来也理解不了的理由，但他想听听。</p><p> </p><p>————</p><p> </p><p>为什么呢？</p><p>马尔科问自己，他为什么要这么干，仔细想了之后却发现没有理由，这只是一个很自然的决定，如果一定要说因为些什么，那果然还是……</p><p>“因为我是个海贼啊。”</p><p>身为海贼，渴望战死沙场，为所爱之物付出生命，不是理所当然的吗？</p><p>就像老爹到死都不曾后退的身影，艾斯阖眼时唇角真实的微笑，他们总是在等一个合适的退场，或轰轰烈烈，或悄无声息，总之死得干脆又痛快。</p><p>他也是海贼，他们就是这种自私又任性的生物，所以马尔科也带着笑，走向了自己期待的结局。这份投身大海的毫不犹疑，就是海贼的浪漫。</p><p>艾斯不理解海贼的浪漫，他只能抓住自己的衣服又一次在心里确定那些被他刻意忽视的“不般配”。</p><p>这不是第一次了，现代人的艾斯早就知道自己永远也无法理解马尔科身为海贼的思考方式，哪怕听他讲述，听人们细数那些波澜壮阔恢弘如史诗的故事，他也依旧无法感同身受。</p><p>“海贼”</p><p>这个词隔开了他们心灵相通的道路，作为通往马尔科过去的钥匙，明明白白的告诉他你做不到。</p><p>是，他做不到，他比谁都清楚这点。</p><p>人类的感情是很复杂奇妙的东西，有些事不经历过是不会懂得，他不想欺骗自己假装理解，也不想欺骗马尔科他不在意，最后只能在无光的走廊里进行这场没有意义的对话，质问马尔科的同时也质问自己。</p><p>哪怕这样也要继续下去吗？</p><p> </p><p>————</p><p> </p><p>“艾斯……”马尔科本能地察觉到不对，刚才那句话有什么地方让他的小朋友受伤了，但他抓不住那个造成伤害的点，一共就八个字，怎么看都是“海贼”这个词出了问题，可如果艾斯排斥这个身份他们根本就不可能开始。</p><p>他从始自终都没有掩饰过他的身份，所以问题出在哪？故事里血腥的部分吓到他了？还是故事里的自己吓到他了？</p><p>他不喜欢后面那个猜想。</p><p>马尔科抿了抿唇，最后只能说出一句，“现在已经不是大海贼时代了。”世界改变了，他也不再是那个翱翔九天的不死鸟。</p><p>所以别为了那些过去放弃他们的爱情。</p><p> </p><p>————</p><p> </p><p>对面人近乎央求的语气让艾斯缓过来一些，这起码说明不是只有他一个人在努力，于是年轻人咽了口唾沫，决定说出第二个问题，这个问题会决定事情的走向，如果，他是说如果，如果真相和他猜的一样，那就当他心眼都瞎了，爱上一个渣男。</p><p>他深吸了一口气，做好准备接受所有可能答案，然后抬起头对上马尔科的眼睛。</p><p>也许是保持一个姿势太久了，他突然觉得腿有点麻，抓心挠肝的刺痛和酥痒从僵直的小腿传遍全身，让他开口的声音有点颤抖，但年轻人还是直直地盯着对方那双荡漾着海浪的深蓝瞳孔，问出了那句话。</p><p>他说，“我们两个，很像吗？”</p><p>时间似乎暂停了一秒，对方骤然收缩的瞳孔告诉了他答案。</p><p>年轻人勾起一个苦笑，他赌输了，或许从一开始他就没赢过。建筑内的空气开始让人窒息，他觉得整条走廊的氧气在一瞬间稀薄起来，以至于缺氧的肺部生生抽痛让他的眼睛里添了些生理盐水，但他不会哭。</p><p>他不会允许自己在这种时候哭出来，感情上是输家不代表他要在男人的尊严上也认输，只是一次错误的恋情罢了，他也算及时止损了，这没什么，艾斯，你可是个身经百战的美国男人，潇洒地甩他一巴掌然后转身离开才是你应该做的。</p><p>打定主意不会示弱的年轻人捏了捏掌心，打他，艾斯，你完全有资格这么做，他骗了你，这个人从头到尾都在你身上找另一个人的影子，他根本不爱你。</p><p>多明显啊，怪不得没有人愿意告诉他马尔科的事，要不是这家伙讲故事的时候总有人偷偷看他，要不是莫利亚意味不明的话和鹰眼的阻拦，他可能一辈子都不会知道真相。</p><p>对方和马尔科一样是个海贼，甚至是一个海贼团的同伴，那才是真的能理解他的人，那才是真正配得上他的，现在换了无理取闹的冒牌货，马尔科是不是早就觉得烦了？</p><p> </p><p>————</p><p> </p><p>“火拳”</p><p>听起来是个热情奔放的男人，说不定和他一样是个主动追求的狠人呢。</p><p>等等，不对，不是的，艾斯提醒自己。</p><p>不是他和我一样。</p><p>是我和他一样。</p><p>冰冷的感觉从背后的门板蔓延而来，盛夏的夜晚原来也能冷成这样，有什么东西透体而出向外面飘去，周遭的一切都在令人眩晕的幽暗灯光下扭曲成一团乱七八糟的线条，艾斯再也不能忍受这些，他猛地站直了向有光的地方走去。</p><p>他得离开这，离开这个让他反胃的地方，离开马尔科，也离开一直以来不停挣扎的自己。</p><p>他需要点时间冷静，明天，他就会从容地说分手，然后辞了这份工作，假装从没来过。还有大把的年华等着他去享受，还有多彩的人生在等着他探索，一个来自过去的海贼而已，他很快就能忘了他。</p><p>他绝对要忘了他。</p><p>离开的脚步越来越快，年轻人咬住下唇压抑马上就要奔涌而出的眼泪，忍不住在走廊上奔跑起来，路过的展品都惊讶地看着他想说些什么，但艾斯觉得自己不能停。博物馆的大门近在眼前，好像跨过那里就能迎来一个终结，男人的手搭上了梨木的门把，这一刻他觉得自己前所未有的冷静。</p><p>去你妈的海贼，老子不奉陪了。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>看过前文的应该知道马哥并没有在艾斯身上寻找过去的影子，相反他是看的最清楚的人，关于少年的新生和不变的灵魂。这是一场误会，他们需要解开它。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>这一章写得很艰难，两个艾斯终究是不同的，他们一个是过去，一个是未来，马尔科不能一直活在过去，身为海贼的马尔科早已死去，他也是时候跟守护墓碑的不死鸟告别，走向原地等他的未来了。</p><p>海贼的马尔科留给了海贼的艾斯，崭新的他们一起迈向明天。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>通往终结的大门没能打开，马尔科的手从耳旁伸出来抵住了厚重的门板，把艾斯圈在了自己和木头之间。</p><p>“别走，”他说，“你们一点都不像。”</p><p>年轻人沉默地站在原地，没有回头，也没有继续离开，于是马尔科试探着牵上他的手，代替他拉开了博物馆的门。</p><p>“愿意听听这个无聊的故事吗？”</p><p> </p><p>————</p><p> </p><p>宏伟壮观的纽约自然历史博物馆，是一个庄园式的巨型建筑，三层主馆外是占地整整二十四公顷的巨大草坪，正前方的宽阔人行道两侧是环馆一周的人工湖，房子后有一小片高矮不一的绿色植被，湖水穿过森林汇聚在正中心的银白色大理石喷泉，那里彻夜不眠地挥洒着清凉湖水，淅沥的水声在夜晚里丝丝入扣，给这个逐渐浮躁的城市添一抹自然的沉静。</p><p>艾斯无声地跟在马尔科身后，对方一直没有放开手，年轻人也由着他牵。他注视着身侧涓涓流淌的湖水，迈过起伏的树根，在树叶的间隙里追逐月光和群星。</p><p>管理员自认已经完全冷静下来了，甚至有精力去观察周围的景物，当然也有心力去听海贼的解释。</p><p>他不知道自己仍在下意识咬唇，泛红的眼眶和摩擦食指的小动作都不是“冷静下来”的模样，马尔科发现了这份倔强的不安，于是他决定选一个更有力的开场白。</p><p>水声越来越清晰，巨大的喷泉在沉闷的夏夜里带来一丝清凉，扑面而来的湿润空气和清爽夜风将烦躁的心温柔抚平。柔柔的月光洒在洁白的大理石上将周围的景物衬得很亮，年轻人没由来回想起他们从布鲁克林回来的那个晚上，当时月亮也是这么亮，他告诉自己哪怕不般配也要坚持下去，因为这份感情值得他坚持。</p><p>所以真的值得吗？他现在不确定了。</p><p>马尔科没有再给他机会胡思乱想，男人引着小朋友在石阶上坐下，扶住对方的肩膀直视那双还带着雾气的眼睛，用宣誓般的语气念出每一个音节，表情肃穆到可以直接去支持婚礼，艾斯从来没见过他这么郑重其事的表情。</p><p>“你们一点都不像，”他一字一顿地说。“我爱的人，从来就只有哥尔·D·艾斯一个。”</p><p>水声消失了。</p><p>混沌的大脑突然清醒起来，空气安静到只听得见彼此的心跳，艾斯一眼不错地盯着那双毫无保留的蓝眼睛，对方诚恳的眼神非常干净，比脚下的湖水更透明，仿佛能一望到底，他也确实透过它们看见了对方温柔又炽热的灵魂。</p><p>这不是说谎者会有的眼神。</p><p>于是心底募得一松，合上眼睛的艾斯把眼泪都憋回心里，伸手抱住了半跪在身前的马尔科，将脸埋进海贼温暖的颈窝，允许自己稍稍委屈一会儿。</p><p>刚刚建立的分手决心顷刻间烟消云散，他愿意去相信这是一场误会，因为他仍旧执迷不悟地爱着这个笨拙的男人。</p><p>向恋人撒娇是情侣的特权，此时此刻，他需要一个温暖的拥抱来告诉自己，你的选择没有错。</p><p> </p><p>————</p><p> </p><p>“到底是怎么回事？”</p><p>温存了一会儿，年轻人开始探寻整个故事的来龙去脉，“火拳”的存在在他的脑子里挥之不去，他必须得知道细节。</p><p>“你和那个‘火拳’是什么关系？”</p><p>马尔科紧贴他坐下，搂着小朋友的腰让他靠上自己肩膀，侧头埋着对方蓬松的发顶。</p><p>“所以你还不知道他的名字？”</p><p>“他叫什么？”</p><p>“叫艾斯，”海贼按住瞬间就要弹起来的管理员，没让他逃出自己怀里。“他叫波特卡斯·D·艾斯，是个脆弱又坚强的小朋友，是我弟弟。”</p><p>年轻人停止了挣扎，这声“弟弟”包含了太多复杂的情绪，怀念、怅然、惋惜，还有无法忽视的痛苦，它们从马尔科平静的声音里倾泻出来，似浅实深，让艾斯激愤的心脏有一瞬间绞痛。</p><p>人类的感情是无法共通的，所谓的共情，不过是旁听者接收到了主人汹涌感情的一点点残骸，然后引以为傲。</p><p>他捂住心脏感受这转瞬即逝的痛楚，知道马尔科一定比这更痛。</p><p>“……他死了吗？”</p><p>“他死得很年轻，”马尔科苦涩地勾了勾唇角，好像又看见那个孤注一掷的少年从鲸鱼上跃下，奔向无法挽回的命运。“但没有遗憾。”</p><p>“你也不遗憾吗？”</p><p>“我很遗憾，但我尊重他的选择。”</p><p>“……”这也许是海贼思维的一部分，艾斯选择了不要评价，他也没资格评价。</p><p>年轻人安静地窝在恋人身边，等待一个令人嗟叹的故事，但不死鸟比他想的更能接受那些不堪回首的曾经，对方只停顿了一会儿就声音温柔地说起了往事，艾斯在他的描述中看见了一个倔强着迎风生长的少年，他自傲于强大的实力，自卑于不公的命运，渴望温暖又拒绝深爱，矛盾又无措地活着。</p><p>对方就真像马尔科说的，还是个没长大的孩子，固执地向往自由，却不知道该如何追寻，只能不停向前冲，好像停下脚步就会死去。</p><p>他大概能理解对方那种难以言喻的惋惜，他的恋人是个温柔的人，面对这样一个令人心疼的幼弟，他一定想拉他一把，想好好呵护他，想以一个年长者的身份拯救少年的无助。</p><p>但他没能救下他。</p><p>那孩子在他拉住他前就死了，间接开启了一个家族的落幕。</p><p>“波特卡斯·D·艾斯”对马尔科来说大概有着极特殊的含义，但他死得太早了，他们之间除了遗憾，什么都没能留下。</p><p>艾斯开始觉得自己非常残忍，海贼沉稳的语调不能掩盖他蔓延生长的悲伤，但马尔科越平静就证明那个人对他的影响越深。年轻人一边理解这份难以释怀的“没能拯救”，一边嫉妒那个属于“火拳”和“不死鸟”的大海贼时代。那些过去永远留在他爱人的记忆里，而艾斯无法插足，他讨厌这种感觉，讨厌他的马尔科总是将其他人铭记于心。</p><p>他可能有些残忍，但爱情总会让人变得凶恶又不讲道理，艾斯没办法接受一个仿佛魔障的存在出现在马尔科的生命里，也不能放任他的海贼先生无时不刻地怀念着另一个海贼。</p><p>这是他的人，他怎么能允许他的人总被那些过去牵动思绪？</p><p>“他已经死了。”年轻人很突然地打断道。</p><p>马尔科一愣，明显没能从话题的跳跃中回过神来，艾斯没理他继续说下去。</p><p>“他已经死了，所以你再怎么后悔也没用。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>他说的没错，马尔科的理智告诉他艾斯讲得很对，但这么说未免太直白且不近人情。</p><p>“既然你说他像个海贼一样死去了，那他肯定不希望你一直为他的死难过。”年轻人脱离了他的手臂向前走去，没两步又回过身来向马尔科逼近，黑发的男人将坐在石阶上的海贼笼罩在阴影里，眼神锋利甚至带着点冷酷。</p><p>“别再想他，”对方扯住他的衣领迫使表情茫然的不死鸟磕着额头对上自己的视线，“我不准你想他，你能一直想的男人只有我，听见了没有。”</p><p>“……”</p><p>马尔科不知道该说些什么，艾斯毫不掩饰的霸道和占有欲让他又一次确信自己爱的到底是谁，他们是如此截然不同的两个人，萨奇他们绝对是眼瞎才会觉得这家伙和他们软萌的小弟弟相似。</p><p>一身保安服的男人还在瞪他，对方背光的身影看起来格外有气势，深潭般幽暗的眼睛里有熊熊火光，焚烧了不死鸟反驳的勇气，让他只能吐出一个模糊的“哦”。</p><p>管理员先生对这个答案并不满意，他挑了挑眉又向前走了一步，马尔科本来就坐得比较靠后，现在艾斯不停挤过来让他的重心开始向后偏移，男人卡进他放松分开的双腿间，一点点前倾好像要给他一个吻，实际上把海贼推得离水更近了。</p><p>干燥的嘴唇贴在一起，艾斯眯起眼睛感受手上的重量越来越大，越来越前倾。这个人再向后一点就会跌进冰冷的湖水，年轻人知道他不会游泳，但不死鸟自始至终都没有试图推开他的手。</p><p>他享受这种掌控并被信赖的感觉。</p><p>“把他忘了，让‘火拳艾斯’安息吧，以后你的世界里只有一个艾斯。”</p><p>厮磨的唇瓣将句子变得模糊不清，暧昧的舌尖从齿缝中探出来纠缠在一起，马尔科的思绪从眼前的爱人飘回独自守墓的那两年，伙伴们各奔东西，新时代缓缓来临，所有人都在向前走，只有他停留在原地。</p><p>他早就该跟过去的自己做一次正式的道别。</p><p>金发的海贼闭上眼睛加深了这个吻，同时附上艾斯揪住他衣领的手，一个后仰带着身上的人落入了两米多深的人工湖，巨大的水花在湖面上炸开，同时响起的还有艾斯震惊又气急败坏的声音。</p><p>水里挺冷的，冰凉的湖水瞬间淹没身体带走他身上的每一分热量，把世界变成光影斑驳的玻璃，马尔科能从水底看见遥挂天边的月亮，那轮明月散发着温柔的乳白色光晕，慢慢从圆轮变成四四方方的墓碑。</p><p>这次是真的要说再见了。</p><p>他努力伸出手去试图最后一次触摸那座雪白的碑石，点上的瞬间却被人拉住了手。</p><p>一头黑发的年轻人攥住海贼软绵的手腕，将那个敢用生命开玩笑的混蛋从水里拉了出来，猛然离开水面的男人无力地伏在他肩上拼命咳嗽，好像上一秒拽着人跳河的家伙不是他一样。</p><p>“你他妈是不是有毛病？！！”</p><p>“咳…咳…咳我觉得你应该不会看着我淹死。”对方边笑边咳的说话声听起来没有半点愧意。</p><p>艾斯搂着他的腰向湖边划水，脸色黑的像锅底，说话间咬牙切齿的力度似乎恨不得一口咬死他。</p><p>“你就没想过要是我不会游泳呢？”</p><p>“唔……你这不是会吗？”</p><p>“……很好，非常好，你给我等着，这件事没完。”</p><p>“饶了我吧，”海贼趴在他坏里装乖，闭着眼睛觉得自己有点困了。事实上，按照平时的作息，他今天本该去休息室补眠的，可惜这个晚上发生了太多事，实在没有时间让他阖眼放松一会儿。“等我挺过这次批斗会，”他已经能想像老爹难看的表情了，“到时候你想干嘛干嘛。”</p><p>年轻人动作一顿。</p><p>“你说的，想干嘛干嘛。”</p><p>“嗯嗯我说的。”湿漉漉的不死鸟被打捞上来摊在石阶上，马尔科枕着恋人温暖柔韧的大腿只觉得困意一阵阵袭来，他眯着眼睛就要睡去，嘴里答应着自己都不知道是什么的东西，贴在脸上的金发向下滴水给高大的男人平添了几分可怜。</p><p>于是艾斯决定这次先放过他。</p><p>夜色原来越深，天空的颜色开始由浓转淡，这意味着今夜就快过去了。他们在并不舒适的大理石板上呆了很久，久到马尔科觉得自己就快睡着了，本来安静的年轻人却突然小声地唤他。</p><p>“马尔科。”</p><p>“……嗯。”</p><p>“如果要死的是我怎么办。”</p><p>“我不会让那种事发生。”</p><p>“如果那是我的选择呢？”</p><p>马尔科睁开了眼睛，艾斯低头看他，不知道自己期待着什么样的答案。</p><p>“我不会让你死。”</p><p>“……是因为我不是海贼吗？”庆幸的同时又有点失落，年轻人不知道该怎么形容自己的心情，只能垂下眼睛，试图和每一次一样掩盖复杂的情绪。</p><p>但这次他没能成功。</p><p>衣服半干的海贼突然撑起身体靠近男人似是遗憾的脸，在对方的眼睛上落下一吻。</p><p>“是不是海贼根本不重要，但如果你在意这个。”</p><p>“我也不再是了。”</p><p>石板折射的白光突然柔和起来，这是一次隐晦而深情的月下告白。艾斯听出来了，并被他的突然袭击直接撩到，但他不知道自己哪里露出了破绽。</p><p>“你什么时候不是的？”</p><p>“就刚刚。”</p><p>“什么叫刚刚，刚刚是什么时候？”</p><p>“刚刚就是刚刚，快天亮了，我们回去吧。”</p><p>不愿意多说的不死鸟坐起来率先离开了石台，一头雾水的管理员追上对方大步远去的身影，嘴里的半个“喂”字没能彻底喊出来。离开之前他回头看了一眼仿佛没有变化的清澈湖水，一轮月亮映在透明的湖面上将本就明亮的水池衬得犹如白昼，巨大的圆形喷泉里，涌起又落下的水柱将平静的人工湖变成旋转的苍白旋涡，那里面埋葬了一个来自过去的海贼的灵魂。</p><p>“刚刚”吗？</p><p>也许是两个也说不定。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>反攻警告！反攻警告！反攻警告！反攻高亮警告！！！全体注意——！红色预警——！请自行避雷——！！！重复一次，红色预警——！！！请自行避雷——！！！</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>事情和马尔科想象的并不一样。</p>
<p>不死鸟醒过来时第一反应是自己被海军抓住了，之前的一切全是梦。这不能怪他，身体里陌生又熟悉的无力感告诉他毫无疑问是海楼石限制了他的行动，但身下柔软的床铺好像又不是那么回事。</p>
<p>紧接着他发现自己眼皮很重，似乎有布料蒙在眼脸上让他睁不开眼睛，失去视觉带来的不适本该由见闻色来平复，但当逐渐调动起来的霸气将周围景物全部传进脑子之后，马尔科觉得更不适了。</p>
<p>这里是艾斯的公寓，更准确地说，他的卧室。</p>
<p>该死的他到底是怎么来到这里的？为什么他一点印象也没有？</p>
<p>海贼尝试着挪动身体，酸软的手臂抬到一半就无奈地落回了原地，叮叮当当的金属碰撞声显然是手铐带来的，两指宽的海楼石手铐重量惊人，严密地贴合在手腕上让他怀疑这是专门给他设计的。</p>
<p>徒劳地挣扎了两下后，马尔科放弃了移动，侧躺在床上开始思考人生。艾斯是从哪搞到这种一看就不怀好意的东西的？他们之前在干嘛来着？喝酒聊天？他的警惕性什么时候已经降低到这种程度了？连酒有问题都尝不出来。</p>
<p>那杯酒里肯定还加了些别的，用来“助兴”的东西，因为单靠海楼石，还不至于让身经百战的大海贼虚弱到任人宰割，而随着时间推移慢慢从身体里苏醒的热量也在提醒他对方这次是玩真的了。灼烧感从小腹升上来一路蹿到脑门再回到胸口，最后汇聚在身下，蔓延的欲火让海贼的呼吸越来越重，手背在身后，身体很沉动不了，燥热和无力席卷了每一寸皮肤，这把火烧得他整个人都快爆炸了。</p>
<p>妈的那个小混蛋死哪去了？到底要把他铐在这里晾多久？！</p>
<p> </p>
<p>————</p>
<p> </p>
<p>艾斯是哼着歌回家的，他特意从某些渠道搞到的特效药应该已经发挥作用了，卖这个的人把它吹得天花乱坠，好像只要给人灌下去就能马上让钢铁直男变基佬，还是张腿等操的那种，他心里不太相信这种自卖自夸的行为，但不得不说，那些夸张的广告词还是让年轻人对恋人的反应有了一些期待。</p>
<p>他怀着愉悦的心情推开了卧室的门，靠着门框欣赏了一会儿床上人的样子，最后不得不承认——这玩意儿的效果比他想象的还好。</p>
<p>金发的海贼不知道醒了多久，对方的双手被拷在身后，漆黑的金属环牢牢固定住苍白的手腕，他大概无意识挣扎过，腕骨上艳红的伤痕和黑白两色相映成趣，造成视觉冲击难以用语言形容。艾斯的视线顺着那对撕扯床单的手上滑，汗湿的衣服紧贴在匀称的肌肉上，激烈的药效让他大口大口地喘气，起伏的胸膛汗津津的反射着灯光，深蓝色纹身刻在此刻泛红的皮肤上，随着男人的呼吸不停起伏，看起来要多色情有多色情。因为姿势而不自觉挺起的胸肉看起来比平时更饱满，靠近床单那一侧的乳头不时摩擦到布料，原本柔软的纯棉质地对此刻敏感的身体来说过于粗糙，淡褐色的乳头已经渐渐充血挺立，变成诱人采撷的果实。</p>
<p>被欲望笼罩的海贼好像听到了开门的声音，原本无力低垂的脑袋稍稍抬起来一点，让艾斯能看清他汗湿的眼罩，通红的耳垂，冒汗的鼻尖，还有张口呼吸的嘴，那里面悄悄探出的暗红舌尖在牙齿上抵了一下，似乎无意识地舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，接着无力地吐出两个字。</p>
<p>“……艾斯？”</p>
<p>“是我，感觉怎么样？”年轻人轻快地回应一步步来到床前，看着原本弓着腰艰难喘息的恋人向他的方向偏了偏身体，脸上带着不知是羞是恼的红晕，又叫了一次。</p>
<p>“……艾斯。”</p>
<p>艾斯笑了，他的手抚上海贼潮红的脸，看着对方本能地追逐凉意靠近，在他的掌心微微磨蹭，嘴里还有一声没一声地喊着他的名字，对方夹杂着喘息的声音实在太诱人了，让艾斯忍不住把手指伸进了那张不停点火的嘴里。他夹住柔软的舌头拉扯，在温暖的口腔里搅动，指节曲起抵住下意识拒绝的牙齿，将那张湿润的嘴玩弄得无法合拢，深入的指尖逼出了马尔科几声轻哼，来不及吞咽的津液顺着嘴角流淌下来，勾出一道淫靡的银丝最后落在深色的床单上，艾斯抬起对方无力挣扎的下巴，将手抽出来，把透明的唾液涂在他脸上，然后低头给了他一个吻。</p>
<p>这个吻似乎打开了什么开关，年轻人翻身上床将没力气转身的海贼压在了身下，对方拷在身后的手此刻垫在腰后，让原本难耐地屈着身的海贼被迫挺起腰腹，将已经完全兴奋的身体更直观地展示在艾斯眼前。</p>
<p>他凶狠地撕咬着海贼的唇瓣，急切地扫荡着对方嘴里的空气，吮吸的力道大到让马尔科舌跟发麻，后者从几乎要烧没理智的欲火中清醒了一点，不甘示弱地以同样的力度去回应，于是本就不温柔的吻变得更加粗暴，尖牙咬破嘴唇将这场唇枪舌战升级，艾斯像野兽嗅到了血腥，大力地啃咬好像要将对方的舌头嚼碎了吞下去</p>
<p>马尔科的反击逐渐变得力不从心，交换的唾液和带着疼痛的深吻都在刺激他本就被迫紧绷的神经，被药物彻底撩拨起来的身体敏感到过分，明明只是一个吻，搁在此刻却能让他浑身发抖。</p>
<p>艾斯对恋人无助的反应满意至极，他等这一天很久了，自从第一眼见过这个性感火辣的海贼，艾斯一直想看他在床上为自己颤抖呻吟的模样，后来的剧情脱离了掌控，但他的小想法并没有消失只是暂时掩藏了起来，只等着有朝一日爆发出来一举推倒这个比自己强得多的海贼。</p>
<p>男人都有征服欲，将一个自己永远也比不上的强者压在身下看他难耐地扭腰，压抑地低喘，哑着嗓子被自己操上高潮，是每个男人都做过的春梦，而艾斯，毫无疑问正在圆梦现场。</p>
<p>他兴奋极了，身下的阴茎火热滚烫硬如烙铁，但他还不想这么快进入正题，男人无视自己兴奋的老二，慢条斯理地脱掉了海贼的裤子，天蓝色的腰布被解开，露出隐藏在下面的人鱼线，艾斯冰凉的手指顺着那道性感的凹陷抚摸，绕过正在跟他打招呼的精神阴茎，刮蹭下面的囊袋，最后分开了他的腿。</p>
<p>年长者颤抖的腰说不清是邀请还是拒绝，但含糊的鼻音绝对是舒服的意思，艾斯知道他很想要，什么都行，总之快点结束这场漫长的折磨把药效消耗下去，但年轻人并不想如他的愿。这次机会太难得了，他还没玩够。</p>
<p>饱胀的精神愉悦让他忽视了两个人同样坚挺的阴茎，把注意力集中在眼前这具微微泛红的身体上，他抚摸对方修长的脖颈，揉捏躲闪的喉结，在马尔科忍不住偏头避开的时候咬上暴露的静脉，在那个地方吮吸、啃咬，嘬出一个又一个暧昧的吻痕。冰凉的手对现在的马尔科来说就像沙漠中的人碰见了水，但对方摸过的地方会在短暂的解脱之后烧得更厉害，铺天盖的的热就想要将他烤成焦炭，但那个该死的小兔崽子摸了半天就是不碰重点。</p>
<p>艾斯不知道他在想什么，他正在揉弄恋人柔软丰满的胸脯，四十多岁的大叔正处于他实力的巅峰期，但时间还是在他的身上留下了难以磨灭的痕迹，年长者的胸肉不像年轻时那样紧实，而是变得软绵而有弹性，触感细腻捏起来很上手。艾斯把那对尺寸惊人的酥胸握在手里，拢住五指揉捏，又按着硬挺的乳头搓弄，指甲刮蹭着敏感的乳尖乳晕，直到那乳尖挺立着戳在掌心，涨成鲜嫩的红色，吸引人品尝。身下的人不自觉地紧绷腰肢仰头哼气，低哑的呻吟从嗓子里泄出来，一声比一声软。</p>
<p>“胸部像女孩子一样，”年轻人把手里的软肉捏成各种形状，看它们在指缝里溢出来，颤巍巍的被揪起来再弹回去。“真可爱。”</p>
<p>他低下头含住已经被催熟的果实，舌尖湿润地来回拨弄，略显锋利的牙齿熟稔地衔住涨大的乳头，怀里的人马上反应激烈地一挺腰，送进嘴里的柔软胸脯被好好品尝了一番，大力的嘬弄和坏心眼的啃咬将那颗娇嫩的果实撕破，沾染上唾液带来丝丝刺痛，在胸前堆积，最后全部变成快感。</p>
<p>“受了伤也能兴奋成这样。”</p>
<p>马尔科没精力回答他，释放不出来的热量让他早已分不出痛和爽，只要是刺激，敏感的身体统统来者不拒。</p>
<p>最后在乳晕上狠狠咬了一口，艾斯留下一个漂亮的牙印，在对方猛地拔高的惊叫声中放开被他玩弄到布满指痕的胸，开始向下进行。他摸了一把马尔科直挺挺暴露在空气中的阴茎，那上面布满湿淋淋的水痕，刚才的刺激让勃起很久的阴茎吐出了很多前液，可得不到安抚的海绵体无法射精，只能可怜兮兮的在空中打颤，流出更多淫水。</p>
<p>艾斯好像想起来什么一样离开了一会儿，没两分钟又回来把什么冰凉的东西贴在了马尔科小腹上，年轻人握着那个椭圆形的塑胶体在对方挺立的阴茎上滑动，冰凉的触感让难耐的海贼追逐着那只手又使不上力，只能原地艰难地挺腰。</p>
<p>“猜猜是什么？”</p>
<p>马尔科不太想猜，妈的，好吧，他猜出来了。</p>
<p>“……跳蛋？”这是他今天在床上说的第一句正常对话。</p>
<p>“回答正确，”艾斯愉快的声音就在耳边，马尔科感觉到热源的靠近，对方同样散发着蓬勃热气的身体就压在他上方，拿着玩具的手却渐渐滑到了危险的地方。</p>
<p>马尔科脸色一变，“喂等等，进——”进不去的。</p>
<p>这句话没能说完，因为艾斯已经强硬地把那个口红大的小东西蛮力塞了进去，只微微被体液沾湿的跳蛋对于没有扩张的身体来说实在太勉强了，但马尔科绝望地意识到哪怕被这样粗暴的对待，他的身体也没有一点反抗的意思，瞬间的疼痛之后就是难以忽视的空虚，肠壁挤压着绞住还停留在里面的手指，讨好的缠上去，层层叠叠的穴肉似乎在挽留对方别走。</p>
<p>艾斯当然没走，他观察着马尔科的反应，知道他的接受程度比自己想象中高，然后一点点将那颗跳蛋推向更深处，恋人颤抖的腿根和不停淌水的阴茎都在告诉他感觉很好，艾斯觉得自己发现了马尔科不为人知的性癖。</p>
<p>这家伙，原来喜欢粗暴点的啊，这么想着，年轻人手下不停，将跳蛋狠狠按上对方的凸起。前列腺被刺激的快感一瞬间冲上大脑，马尔科不知道自己喊出来没有，这具身体已经被长时间的放置折磨得经不起一点刺激，只是一次算不上插入的顶弄就能让他爽到大脑一片空白，他在无人触碰阴茎的情况下射了出来，后面传来的酥麻和快感让他说不出话也喘不上气。</p>
<p>恋人张着嘴无声尖叫的样子刺激了艾斯的视觉感官，他忍不住把手抽出来探进对方嘴里，戳弄喉咙的指尖模仿性交的姿势在对方口腔里进出，脆弱的器官被反复按压逼出了海贼小声的呜咽，也让生理性的眼泪打湿了蒙眼的布料。</p>
<p>看起来真可怜，艾斯心不在焉地想，明明很痛苦身体却很兴奋，这么色的身体，之前都没被人发现吗？还是说，早就被调教成这种色情的样子了？</p>
<p>海贼的生活大概比他想得还放荡不羁。</p>
<p>刚刚射过一次的阴茎不知何时又站了起来，艾斯挑着眉弹了弹涨红的龟头，在对方的闷哼声中提醒了一句，“要来了哦。”然后打开了跳蛋的遥控器。</p>
<p>被堵住的嘴说不出拒绝的话，带着电流的小东西在前列腺疯狂震动，毫不留情地顶在那块凸起的软肉上，过快的频率爽得马尔科绷直了大腿，柔韧的腰线向上挺起，带着线头的后穴撞在艾斯的阴茎上让年轻人狠狠抖了一下。</p>
<p>“操，”他吐出句脏话，觉得自己被挑衅了。艾斯咬着牙决定报复回去，他拽了拽那根埋在对方屁股里的线，将来回抖动的跳蛋拽出来一些，然后再看它慢慢钻进去，因为快感收缩的后穴将拽出来一半的小家伙重新吞了回去，这个过程甜蜜又痛苦，艾斯眼看着那根线越来越短，对方不停张合的后穴像一张贪婪的小嘴，大口大口地将那颗跳蛋咽得更深。</p>
<p>浑身湿得像从水里捞出来的海贼已经没力气抑制声音了，断断续续的呻吟随着玩具的深入越来越走调，最后来到一个高峰急转直上。一声哭吟，马尔科又射了一次。</p>
<p>“感觉这么好吗？”艾斯抹了抹溅在对方腹肌上的精液，将那些浑浊的液体铺满他的小腹，通红的肤色配上白浊，像一块腐败了的奶油蛋糕，散发着糟糕又诱人的气味。</p>
<p>“只是玩具就这么爽，等我进去了你要怎么办啊？”</p>
<p>马尔科无法回答他，如果可以他很想骂一句脏话，但嘶哑的喉咙拒绝说话。</p>
<p>年轻人俯身把抽搐着喘息的海贼抱了起来，对方浑身无力又没有受力点，只能摸索着被他摆成羞耻的跪姿，大半个身体靠在艾斯怀里。姿势的变换让肚子里不停震动的跳蛋换了个位置，小东西刚好顶在了敏感点上让马尔科又是一激灵。艾斯的手指从背后伸了进来，他一手揉捏着肉感十足的翘臀，将它捏成乱七八糟的一团，一手顺着臀缝钻进去，摸了摸会阴，最后插入不停翁动的穴口，原本干涩的内壁已经在接连两次的高潮下分泌出肠液，水淋淋的挤上来欢迎艾斯的手指，马尔科的头埋在他肩膀上，艾斯能听见对方每一个颤抖的音节和急促的呼吸，灼热的吐气凌乱地打在耳边，让年轻人扩张的动作急切起来。</p>
<p>他粗暴地伸进更多手指，在对方痛哼的时候撸动他半软的阴茎转移注意力，找到状态的肠壁又开始乖巧吞咽，穴口紧紧咬着艾斯的手指不肯放开，年轻人被里面温暖泥泞的触感刺激得呼吸粗重，又草草扩张了两下就直接抽了出来。他将塌着腰低吟的海贼揽到膝盖上，然后找准位置直接一冲到底，顺便也将不停震动的跳蛋顶进了更深的地方。</p>
<p>马尔科瞬间仰头的姿势告诉他这下刺激很大，紧紧绞动的内壁让艾斯舒爽地叹了口气，也流出些招架不住的汗，震动的跳蛋不止刺激着马尔科也刺激着艾斯，敏感的前端顶着这么个小东西着实有些磨人，跟别提海贼颤栗的后穴越收越紧，几乎要把他夹射了一样一寸寸吸着他的阴茎。</p>
<p>这可不行，艾斯一掌打在对方弹性十足的屁股上发出“啪”的一声脆响，对方露出的那声惊呼很好的满足了年轻人的男性心理。</p>
<p>“放松点，你太紧了，让我怎么动？”</p>
<p>马尔科咬上他肩膀的力度让艾斯咧了咧嘴，他又打了一下，明目张胆地显摆着这场性事中的统治地位。</p>
<p>“你要是能忍我们就这么耗着，”年轻人舔了舔对方汗湿的耳廓，含住柔软的耳垂说着欠揍的话。“反正湿到腿软的家伙也不是我，你说是不是，马尔科？”</p>
<p>“……”出离弱势的海贼沉默了半分钟，最后深吸一口气放开了艾斯的肩膀。“快点动啊，你这个没良心的小兔崽子。”</p>
<p>艾斯没忍住笑了出来，他能感觉到对方咬牙切齿下的外强中干，原本收紧的穴肉渐渐放松下来，无声地说着认输，于是他心情愉快地握住了对方的腰，开始了快速的冲撞。</p>
<p>海贼的身体一阵阵痉挛，闭合不上的嘴唇溢出来不及吞咽的唾液，从交合处传来的快感一波接一波将他推上颠峦，脑海中一片空白，呻吟声全都被撞得支离破碎，敏感的腺体不断被狠狠碾过，马尔科觉得紧闭的双眼前甚至出现了跳动的火星。</p>
<p>透明的肠液滴滴答答的顺着艾斯的茎身滑下来，打在床单上，将那块深色的布料湮出一片水痕，艾斯分出一只手去握他的脚踝，将对方本就分在他身体两侧的腿拉得更开，大张的柔韧大腿之间能看见艾斯的阴茎在不停进出，他想象着刚才看见的那个窄小紧致的小口如何被自己撑大贯穿，涨到一个不可容纳的程度，在性器的摩擦下变成艳红色，艾斯的阴茎又涨粗了两分，相应的马尔科回馈了低哑的呜咽。</p>
<p>跪不住的人全靠艾斯揽着他的腰，蒙着布的眼睛看不出如何，但渐渐打湿的布料证明这份快感还是过于激烈，艾斯有点后悔遮住他的眼睛了，那双藏着大海的蓝眼睛孕着泪一定更好看，是会可怜兮兮的皱着眉还是怒气冲冲的瞪他呢？</p>
<p>这样想着，艾斯抬起头吻了吻对方的喉结，下次把眼罩换成口枷吧，一定会很可爱的。</p>
<p>马尔科不知道他的小混蛋已经想好了下一次用的道具了，大力的操弄带来浪潮般连绵不断的快感，大腿与臀肉撞击的声音刺激着耳膜提醒他这一切是多么的淫靡，又痛又爽的酥麻感让他颤栗不止，小腹一抽一抽马上就要高潮，艾斯的东西在他体内跳动，他能清楚地感觉到对方的形状、热度、每一根凸起的静脉，现在那根凶器又膨胀了一些然后抽搐了两下，狠狠顶在前列腺上射出一股股微凉的精液，马尔科在这种温度反差下也颤抖着走上了高潮，射了三次的阴茎终于彻底软了下去，懒洋洋地搭在小腹上吐着白泡。</p>
<p>艾斯在恋人温暖的体内埋了一会儿，拥抱着伏在怀里的海贼舔吻他形状漂亮的锁骨，马尔科累得一动都不想动，他本来都快睡着了，结果屁股里慢慢硬起来的东西将他从贤者时间里惊醒。</p>
<p>“……会死的，艾斯，我好累了。”日常从容不迫的海贼这次是真的求饶了，他放柔了声调希望能用沙哑的嗓音唤醒对方的良知，但肚子里突然涨大一圈的性器告诉他这没用，甚至适得其反。</p>
<p>“……”</p>
<p>“……”</p>
<p>“……最后一次——”</p>
<p>“滚！”</p>
<p>……………</p>
<p>…………………………</p>
<p>半个晚上很快就过，艾斯出去抽了个烟的功夫，马尔科就睡着了。年轻人理了理对方汗湿的金发，觉得他第一次睡这么沉。</p>
<p>今天辛苦他了。</p>
<p>海楼石确实是个神奇的东西，用之前他好好咨询过萨奇，能力者对海楼石的反应程度不一而足，但主要有两个标准，一个是果实和主人的匹配程度，一个是食用果实的时间长短。这两项，马尔科都不占优势，白胡子家的凤凰从小就吃过恶魔果实是人尽皆知的事，而萨奇知道马尔科和他的鸟相处得超级好，对方甚至能放松地任由动物之魂支配身体，替他上阵杀敌。</p>
<p>于是不怀好意的管理员找上了海军的鹤婆婆，向她讨要这份对付男朋友的利器。他永远记得海军们同时向他看过来的微妙眼神，也不会忘记卡普先生复杂且欲言又止的表情。</p>
<p>他们肯定想到了什么糟糕的事，更糟糕的是，他们想得对。</p>
<p>回忆到这艾斯咧了咧嘴角，决定回头好好感谢所有沉默的知情人顺便把这玩意儿偷偷拿回来，反正鹤婆婆他们应该用不到了？留在他这能发挥更大的作用。</p>
<p>从昨天的落水抢救答应“想干嘛干嘛”，到今天的艾斯出击，把想干的统统干了一遍，时间不超过24个小时，对方好几天没休息还被他好好折腾了一回，可以说是很惨了。</p>
<p>但是再给他一次机会他还是会这么干的，艾斯又摸了两下海贼泛红的眼尾，最后爬上床钻进被子搂住了恋人的腰，有什么事明天再说吧，马尔科应该还能睡三个小时，到时候叫他起来免得错过回去的时间。</p>
<p>怀里温暖的身体散发着和他身上一样的沐浴露味道，年轻人深吸一口气，带着笑进入了梦乡，睡着的前一秒他想的是——希望马尔科醒了不要打他，起码不要打脸。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>艾斯被水声吵醒的时候身侧已经没人了，他懵了两秒才想起来找马尔科，然后被找的人就从浴室迈了出来，浑身上下就一条盖到腿根的浴巾围在腰间。</p><p>艾斯顿时就精神了，不死鸟肩膀上搭着毛巾有一下没一下地擦着头发，瞥了一眼两眼放光的小混蛋没搭理他。淡蓝色的火焰从他的脚下升起，随着对方靠近的动作翻腾而起，缠上脚踝，裹住小腿，一寸寸向上攀爬，于空气中跳跃飘洒。艾斯眼看着那些火从下到上吞没他恋人的身体，腰间的手印消失，胸口的齿痕消失，手腕的擦伤消失，颈侧的吻痕消失，比烟还轻盈的火焰盘旋着飘到最上面，最后湮灭于马尔科微阖的左眼。</p><p>年轻人吹了声口哨，诚实地表达了自己对这场表演的惊艳，海贼对他仿佛在看脱衣舞的兴味表情挑了挑眉，走过去给了他一个吻。</p><p>那是个很缠绵的吻，细致温柔，足够唤醒每个成年男人晨间的欲望，艾斯的老二很快在这种似有似无的撩拨中挺立起来，但就在他想更进一步的时候，马尔科拒绝了他。</p><p>海贼捏住了对方想搂他的手，不重但不容置疑的力道提醒艾斯现在不是几个小时前了，黑发的年轻人眨眨眼睛，讨好地笑了一下。</p><p>“睡得好吗，亲爱的？”</p><p>“你说呢？”马尔科似笑非笑的表情让人害怕，艾斯被他笑得毛骨悚然，后背都是冷汗。</p><p>“我错了，对不起。”</p><p>管理员先生很从心地立刻道歉，干脆利落，语气斩钉截铁，但马尔科没有被他骗过去。</p><p>“别急着道歉，海楼石哪来的？”</p><p>“鹤婆婆给的。”艾斯毫不犹豫地卖了队友。</p><p>“药呢？”</p><p>“黑市买的。”</p><p>“我怎么回来的？”</p><p>艾斯对“回来”这个词暗爽了三秒，然后老实地回答。</p><p>“我借了朋友的车，你放心，路上没被任何人看见，展品也没有。”</p><p>马尔科看了一会儿满脸乖巧的小朋友，目光如刀，从头到尾地刮过让艾斯汗毛倒竖，浑身上下都是鸡皮疙瘩。诡异的沉默持续了大概两分钟，海贼终于移开视线开始穿衣服，艾斯顿时松了一口气觉得自己又重活了一回。</p><p>他趴回被窝里看着恋人背对着他套上裤子，缠好腰布，对方赤裸的脊背线条很好看，背部肌肉随着手臂的动作不停舒张起伏，刚洗过澡的身体散发着温暖的湿意，看起来口感很好。艾斯的视线顺着对方宽阔的肩膀向下滑动，来到性感的窄腰，顺便回忆了一下那里的手感，忍不住感叹自家男朋友身材真是好到爆。</p><p>他本来还挺游刃有余，但一滴调皮的水滴从男人金色的发尾滴落下来，刚好砸在脊柱沟里，并一路下滑最后隐没进淡蓝色的腰布，艾斯知道那个地方有一个小小的凹陷，他几个小时才见过，抚摸那里能让敏感的海贼忍不住颤抖，再使点劲按压还能让他叫出来。</p><p>仍萦绕耳边的低哑呻吟让年轻人的胯下更兴奋了，应该再来一次的，他想，毕竟下次再有这种机会就不知道是什么时候了。</p><p>此刻马尔科终于穿好了所有衣服转身面对他家的小兔崽子，对方灼热的视线如有实质地落在身上，让没睡饱的海贼心情更不爽了，偏偏那小子还不知死活地乱问问题。</p><p>“马尔科。”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“我以为你会揍我一顿呢？你不生气吗？”</p><p>马尔科定定地看了他两秒，勾起一个一眼就能看出来的假笑，对艾斯的无所畏惧有了一个新的认识。但没关系，海贼想。他会教会没有危机神经的小朋友如何在正确的时间说正确的话。</p><p>“别着急，”他又说了一次，语气柔和，眼神锋利。</p><p>“有些账，我会跟你慢慢算的。”</p><p> </p><p>玄关响起关门的声音，艾斯仰面躺在柔软的大床上看着米白色的天花板发呆，天还没亮，但屋子里暖色的壁灯将窗帘和墙壁衬得非常舒适，他躺在被子里，回忆最近发生的所有事情直到天空开始泛白。晨曦打在浅灰色的帘布上映出温柔沉稳的光，有阳光透过缝隙照进来，洒在干净的木质地板上散发着健康的气息。</p><p>艾斯深吸一口气，觉得自己闻到了街上面包店里蜂蜜的香气和草地里清新晨露的味道。生活一帆风顺，感情稳步向前，爱情就像人们说的那样不可思议又带来甜蜜，他开始期待之后和马尔科生活的每一天……也许是每一个夜晚？</p><p>说来可笑，明明也没认识多久，艾斯竟然已经盘算着和这个只有晚上能见面的海贼过一辈子了。也许会有很多困难，内在的，外在的，甚至还有时间和命数上的鸿沟盘旋在他们周围，艾斯知道那些深不见底的悬崖可能是他一辈子也无法跨过的天堑，但他无所畏惧。</p><p>只要马尔科还爱他，他就有勇气和他一起走下去。</p><p>带着充盈溢出的满足感，艾斯闭上了眼睛决定再睡一会儿，半分钟后，他意识到自己这样是睡不着的。</p><p>妈的，身下还硬着呢睡个屁呀！年轻人抓着头发坐起来瞪着自己精神的老二，最后妥协般伸出手决定速战速决。</p><p>该死的那个菠萝头绝对是故意的！撩拨完了又不给吃，真是太他妈操蛋了！！</p><p> </p><p>当天晚上，马尔科照例比其他人醒得晚一些，所以也理所当然地没能在小混蛋搞事之前撤离现场，整个展厅的人都对自称来还手铐但死活不松手的艾斯行注目礼，马尔科当然也被大家明里暗里地围观了半天，不死鸟表情平淡却平白透着几分生无可恋，看得萨奇很想笑，于是他就笑了，马尔科冷淡地瞥了他一眼，原地坐下就要睡觉，蓝色的再生炎从身上涌出，不死鸟似乎打算化成兽型直接就地趴窝，完全不在乎兄弟们调侃的目光和对面海军复杂的表情。</p><p>这是得多累啊，飞机头的厨师长咂咂嘴，觉得小年轻战斗力真不错，搞得大叔很辛苦嘛。</p><p>老爹看着自家大儿子暗藏疲惫的脸，知道他昨天晚上也没捞着多少觉睡，他有心就“同归于尽”这件事跟马尔科谈谈，仔细想过又觉得没什么好谈的。</p><p>这孩子只是做了和他一样的事。</p><p>白胡子比所有人想象的更能接受海贼团破灭的结局，说到底，他们早就是一群死人了，曾经的胜负都是虚拟的空中楼阁，根本无从质疑。愤怒和压抑自然有，他心怀愧疚，为自己留在战场的行为，也为他放任事情发展到那个地步，但他不后悔。</p><p>身为海贼，身为船长，白胡子不会，也不能质疑自己的决定。他曾是这片大海当之无愧的王者，如果连这点魄力都没有，那还叫什么“世界最强”，干脆回家种田去吧。</p><p>凌驾过海洋的人当有和大海一样宽阔的胸襟，爱德华·纽盖特从来都是那个任性也洒脱的王。</p><p>他是一位父亲，而父亲总是会原谅儿子的。</p><p>可惜他的孩子们并不都像他一样善解人意，比如以藏就差点气疯，和之国来的美人是最早上船的那批船员，他在马尔科还是个小屁孩的时候就认识对方了，哪怕地位上不死鸟比他略高一阶，但固执的以藏仍然将这个自己从小看到大的朋友当弟弟在养，结果这个弟弟自说自话地从和之国溜了一圈没跟他打招呼，然后屁都不放一个就死了。</p><p>“我死之前给你打电话来着。”</p><p>被人拽着到底没能睡觉的马尔科一脸“再问自杀”的凄惨表情，试图出言反驳。</p><p>下一秒黑发和服的美艳海贼就揪着菠萝叶子臭骂了他一顿，其语言之流利，用词之丰富，令艾斯叹为观止。</p><p>他看着熟练装可怜的海贼一边说疼一边乖乖道歉，嘴角却带着浅淡柔和的笑意，两个人一个愿打一个愿挨的样子让他能窥见对方海贼生涯的一角，但这一次心脏仿佛被捏了一把的抽痛感觉消失了，他知道这只自由的不死鸟已经彻底属于他。</p><p> </p><p>之后的日子变得普通起来，生活仿佛被人按下了快进键，好像只是一眨眼，盛夏就变成了晚秋，树叶凋零大雪落下掩盖一地金黄，接着春风带回绿意，树叶渐渐抽芽，花香和鸟鸣又一次填满悠闲的皇后区，他们在一起整整一年了。</p><p>艾斯觉得马尔科最近好像有事瞒他，这件事应该不少人知道，因为展馆的人有时会心照不宣地拖住他寻人的脚步，直到他家的不死鸟自己出现在艾斯面前。</p><p>年轻人对这个大概率是惊喜的事件充满了期待。也许是一场盛大的周年庆典？或者是什么策划已久的浪漫约会？他甚至想到了求婚。尽管他知道马尔科永远也不可能和他一起出现在阳光下，他也不能把他介绍给每一个认识的人告诉他们这是我爱人。</p><p>但他还是期待一场有家人祝福的婚礼，不用很隆重，重要的人都在就行，大家聚在一起喝点酒，开个小小的party，就是他预想中的全部了。为此他特地旁敲侧击地问过老爸老妈他们对同性恋的看法，还隐晦地暗示了他有一个男朋友的事实。</p><p>罗杰夫妇对此适应良好，自己儿子性向成谜这点他们早就知道，艾斯从小就对好看的小男孩儿小女孩儿一样欺负，长大之后就变成了男女皆可好看就行的颜性恋。对此罗杰一直痛心疾首说你小子一点内涵都没有就会看脸，艾斯不甘示弱地怼回去说你不也一样？大胡子男人看了看自己秀外慧中，美丽如木槿花的妻子，无奈地闭了嘴。</p><p>行吧，他确实没资格说他。</p><p>不过那个被他家小子看上的男人最好别是个混球，否则就算要花钱保释，那小子也别想好过！</p><p> </p><p>马尔科最近在忙一些事，艾斯渴望一个属于他们的家庭，他看得出来，但被魔法困于博物馆的海贼无法给他家的温暖，为此，贯来强大的不死鸟简直操碎了心。</p><p>他准备了一场求婚，在他们第一次见面的榕树下，如果这次能成功那他和艾斯就彻底绑在一起了，他会彻底从不死鸟变成凡人，走向了一个不刺激但足够温柔的，普通人的未来。</p><p>也是有艾斯的未来。</p><p>他在漫长人生里走上过巅峰，奔赴过死亡，享受过万众瞩目、轰轰烈烈，自由而洒脱的前半生，忍耐过痛苦不堪、无能为力，无法挽回的后半生，从高潮走向落幕，他把一切归于平淡，安静地坠入大海。</p><p>已经够了，在一切都结束的现在，他有资格尝试另一种不同的人生，陪伴他的小朋友，把之前没能走的路一一走完。</p><p>一周年纪念日近在眼前，沉稳惯了的海贼先生久违的焦躁起来，他花大把大把的时间化作兽型和艾斯呆在一起，身上常常萦绕着醉人的淡蓝色火焰和仿佛从遥远虚空传来的婉转鸟鸣。年轻人对他这个状态有点新奇但也没说什么，他很喜欢自家大鸟温暖的火焰和丝绸般顺滑的羽毛，对方泛着金光的长尾盘在腰上的时候能让他感觉到自己被需要、被重视着，就像恶龙守护着自己的珍宝，举手投足间自然而然流露出的占有欲很能给人安全感。</p><p>他以为这只是海贼心血来潮的小情趣，或者干脆是季节原因导致的动物之魂躁动。他不知道那是一次多么不舍的道别。</p><p> </p><p>纪念日当天，马尔科意料之中的不在展厅，艾斯看着周围一圈人微笑鼓励的表情，挑挑眉毛也勾起一个笑。年轻人整理了一下衣服推门而去，他知道他的海贼先生一定在那个地方等他——那棵青树翠蔓，蒙络摇缀的大榕树是他们每次有重大事件要商量时，独一无二的秘密基地。</p><p>马尔科捧着一束娇艳欲滴的玫瑰花站在斑驳的树影里发呆，他思绪有点飘忽，人在面临决定一生的大事上时总是会紧张不已，他也一样。今天过后他再也不是不死的幻兽了，他会成为艾斯的未婚夫，作为一个普通人类跟他一起活下去。光是想想，马尔科就能立刻溺进这个美好的明日幻想里。</p><p>只要艾斯一句话，那就会成为他们的未来。</p><p>树丛里传来熟悉的沙沙声，马尔科浑身紧绷手掌下意识紧握，又反应过来自己捧着花，僵硬地松开了过于收紧的臂弯。他回头去看，刚好对上艾斯顶着树叶从灌木林里钻出来的脸，对方脸颊上蹭了一小块黑，恍然间仿佛时光倒流，拘束的小朋友马上就要走上来送他一束花。</p><p>这次花在他手里了。</p><p>马尔科顶着艾斯惊讶的眼神缓缓勾起一个笑，像那时一样帮他把脸擦干净，然后将手里的花递给他。</p><p>“一周年快乐，艾斯，感谢你来到我身边。”</p><p>年轻人挠了挠脸颊接过那捧花，脸上有些不自然的红晕。</p><p>“怎么突然这么肉麻？搞得我挺不适应的。”</p><p>他家的老菠萝一直以来都很少弄这些浪漫的东西，冷不丁来一次自然让人脸红心跳。</p><p>马尔科注视着对方和一年前没什么变化的脸，又觉得他从内而外都不一样了，这个人身上的每一处都印着他的痕迹，他们互相影响，彼此打磨，磕磕绊绊也乐在其中地走到了今天这步，现在是时候把他真正变成他的了。</p><p>真到了开口的时候，那些紧张和忐忑反而全都消失不见，仿佛它们从未出现过，海贼的心里满是温柔爱意，仿佛一望无际的平静湖水，每一缕被风吹起的涟漪里都是艾斯的影子，他用“今天晚上去散步吧”的语气问出了那句，</p><p>“要和我结婚吗？”</p><p>艾斯愣住了。他不可思议地看着近在咫尺的海贼，好像对方手里的戒指是什么惊人的武器，满脸震惊加失措。</p><p>他没想到对方真的会求婚，那只是他胡思乱想时的小小奢望，没想到对方真能把它实现。一瞬间惊喜、快乐、得偿所愿和难以抑制的感动统统涌上心头，他觉得自己要是再不说点什么大概会哭出来，所以年轻人抱紧了那捧花，咬了咬嘴唇把手伸了出去。</p><p>“总感觉我吃亏了，你这家伙既不能带出去见人，也不能陪我一整天，你说说我是不是很惨。哪有人结一半婚的？这也就是我吧，换个人都不会答应你的。”</p><p>年轻人嘴里的碎碎念没有打断海贼的专注，对方站起身来握着艾斯的手，将那枚精挑细选的铂金戒指套在他的无名指上。</p><p>“不是一半婚，”海贼欣赏了一会儿对方骨节修长的手，握着爱人的指尖在无名指上落下一吻。</p><p>“从今天开始，我可以陪你看每一个日出了。”</p><p>艾斯彻底僵住了，他的脑子里嗡嗡作响，巨大的轰鸣声在神经里乱窜让他下意识开始头晕目眩，他脑子里纷纷扰扰，只有一个词真正留在了意识里。</p><p>“日出”</p><p>他说要和他一起看日出。</p><p>“你做了什么？”艾斯觉得自己的嗓子从未如此干涩过。</p><p>“没什么，我和博物馆的魔法做了交易，通过不死鸟。从今以后我就是没吃过恶魔果实的普通人类了，而不是只有夜间苏醒的蜡像。”</p><p>“你用不死的能力换了短短的一百年人生？”</p><p>“可以这么说。”马尔科挑挑眉，好像丝毫不知道自己放弃了无数人梦寐以求的永生，哪怕是打了折扣的永生。</p><p>空气安静了一会儿。</p><p>“这太蠢了。”艾斯向前一步抱住他的海贼，将脸埋进对方带着皂角香味的白衬衫里。</p><p>“这太蠢了，马尔科，根本不值得。”</p><p>“值得的，”马尔科回抱住他的小朋友，抚摸对方柔软的黑发，没有对自己肩膀上的湿意做出评价，他勾起一个温柔的笑，偏了偏头去吻对方柔嫩的耳垂，哄着难得掉眼泪的恋人给他一下下顺毛。</p><p>“还有蠢这点，你知道，人这辈子总有那么两回心甘情愿犯蠢。”</p><p>他们在高大的榕树下拥抱了很久，久到马尔科觉得他肩膀上的衣服都要干了，蹭着恋人颈窝不愿意抬头的管理员先生突然想起什么般开始说话。</p><p>“对了马尔科，我也有个惊喜要给你。”</p><p>“是什么？”懒洋洋的未婚夫先生搂着小朋友的腰不撒手，对方到处乱蹭蹭得他有点心猿意马，马尔科正考虑要不要按住此刻格外乖巧的恋人来一次久违的野战。</p><p>可惜艾斯的下半句话轻描淡写地打碎了他那点意动。</p><p>“我爸妈说想见见你。”</p><p>“……！！！”</p><p>“马尔科？你还好吗？”</p><p>“马尔科？！卧槽你不要僵硬啊大哥，你没问题吗？冷静点！！喂呼吸啊！！马尔科——！！”</p><p>树林里的鸟儿四散惊起，看来未婚夫先生的结婚之路仍任重而道远。</p><p> </p><p>黎明时分，马尔科和艾斯牵着手走过了他们的顶上展厅，家人们起哄的口哨和海军们发自内心的掌声此起彼伏，马尔科认认真真地向白胡子鞠了一躬，感谢他这些年的照顾，他一个个拥抱着自己的兄弟，做着或激动或沉默的道别。蹲在一旁的厨师长是最后一个走过来的人，萨奇大力地拍着老朋友的肩膀好像要把这个从小一起长大的朋友敲碎，他们都没说什么。他知道飞机头的巴掌里有多少不舍就有多少祝福，可全讲出来太娘炮了，于是最后都融成一句“保重。”</p><p>他们都要保重。</p><p>时间差不多了，告别的人群渐渐散去，蜡像们回到自己的位置摆出那个定格在历史里的姿势，马尔科目送他们回到自己的轨迹里去，感受掌心里温暖的触感和胸口蓬勃稳定的心跳。阳光倾泻下来落在他颤抖的睫毛上，眼前的一切都重归寂静，又暗示重获新生，马尔科侧头看了看也在看他的艾斯，缓缓勾起一个笑。</p><p>结束既是开始。</p><p>岁月静好，未来可期。</p><p>只差一场平平淡淡的白头偕老。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. 番外 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>马尔科觉得路飞真是个挺神奇的小孩，一定要用的什么词来形容的话，那就是很D。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>D都是些什么人呢？说起来也挺难概括的，马尔科一生中遇见过很多个D，他们或莽撞或狡猾，或蛮不讲理或心思缜密，但无一例外都是据有独特人格魅力的家伙。D是天生的反抗者。</p>
<p>这份反抗表达的方式不同，造就的影响也不同，有些足以掀起一个时代，也有的只能挽救一个生命，但他们确确实实都在对自己不认同的东西说“不”。</p>
<p>他们总是更忠于自己，于是逆了命运，赴之鲜血，不计代价地去拼，去反抗，最后葬于梦想和远方。</p>
<p>D总是很固执，路飞在固执的同时似乎又格外有冲劲儿，他和他哥哥很像，细节上又南辕北辙，马尔科说不清自己对艾斯的弟弟是个什么感官，但他知道他得看着他。</p>
<p>看着他，就像能看见一个未来。他坚信少年总有一天会开创新时代，而不死鸟也许能有幸看到那一天也说不定。</p>
<p>不过在那之前，他得先去和之国把深陷四皇危机的小男孩儿捞出来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>救场一行走得有点匆忙，他甚至连见一见以藏的机会都没有，对方远在九里中心帮助光月家的新家主稳定局势，而马尔科一来就天降战场，打完估计也没时间去看他一眼。</p>
<p>毕竟条件不允许。打完架不走，等大妈缓过神来怕是真要留下点东西才能走了，于是脱离战场的不死鸟在犹豫两秒之后，干脆利落地掉头离开了涡流海域。</p>
<p>他决定先找个岛停一下，休整之后再作打算。新世界各种消息满天飞，用不了多久各方势力都会知道自己又一次出现在海上，随之而来的是各种试探和麻烦，善意和恶意混在一起传递过来，还由不得他不接。</p>
<p>他在心里把还能信任的名单列了一遍，不意外地发现寥寥无几，海贼没怎么犹豫就跳过了前面几个名字，选了个离他最近的甚平打算借他的鱼人街朋友用用。他脑子转得很快，几个振翅就制定了一整套方案a来应付之后的烂糟事，如果a不行还有b，b也不行就临场发挥，反正这片大海上他还没怕过谁。</p>
<p>重回海贼生涯让向来冷静的不死鸟难得兴奋起来，大海的味道太令人怀念了，熟悉的海风带着冰凉水汽扑在脸上，渗进燃烧的羽毛里将那些靛青都染成深蓝，好像在欢迎他重返天空。两年的村医生活立刻从身体里褪去，给小动物治病的日子遥远到像上辈子的事。他以为自己喜欢那个小村庄，他也确实是喜欢着它的，然而一旦离开了那里，灵魂里臣服的野性立刻重新涌现，他的血液因为战斗而沸腾，表情因为飞翔而雀起，在这片茫无涯际的大海上，马尔科仰头眺望旷古无垠的蓝色，忍不住畅快地长鸣一声。</p>
<p>他果然还是更喜欢大海。</p>
<p>——————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————</p>
<p>不死鸟上船上得挺莫名其妙。</p>
<p>他在几分钟前遇到了草帽海贼团的船，对方徘徊在凯多——现在是大妈的了——领地的边缘海域，于一个隐蔽的小海湾里停泊休整。</p>
<p>这不正常。一般来说，海贼团战斗过后首先考虑的应该是立刻逃跑，尤其在这种客场作战的情况下，追兵随时可能抵达，找位置躲藏远没有撒腿就跑来得管用，比起陆地，海贼还是更信赖大海。</p>
<p>现在是草帽一伙脱离战场的第三天，但马尔科在距离悬崖瀑布不到半天路程的地方看见了万里阳光号的船头，他一瞬间以为自己眼花了，转念一想又觉得他还没那么老。</p>
<p>就在他纠结的档口，同样发现了高空客人的草帽一伙已经对完了眼神，甲板上几个人相视一笑，默契地决定把这位远道而来帮他们一把的大海贼请下来开宴会，然而耳边破空声一响，刚刚还在和他们聊天的船长不知何时已经大喊着“肉”飞上去了。</p>
<p>真是的，路飞这家伙，跟人打招呼也不用这么急吧，就算是救命恩人……</p>
<p>等等他刚刚喊了个什么？？？</p>
<p>“快回来你这个白痴！！！”索隆等人暴漫风格的阻拦没能赶上小船长上天的速度，他们眼睁睁看着美丽的凤凰在船上空盘旋了一会儿然后突然被一只路飞缠住，黑发男孩儿哈哈大笑着从半空摔下来，怀抱着不死鸟半边翅膀，落地前还不忘咬一口鸟脖子，力道一看就能见血。</p>
<p>“别把救命恩人吃掉了啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！”</p>
<p>乌索普惊恐的尖叫声回荡在千阳号上，惊起了缆绳上停驻的海鸥，也惊到了厨房里做饭的山治，西装笔挺的男人手一哆嗦，洗好的花椰菜脱离掌心掉在了地上。他咂了咂嘴，知道路飞一定又做了什么蠢事，但无所谓，吐槽船长是千阳号的日常，重点是食物。</p>
<p>食物，掉在了，地上。</p>
<p>“妈的，”厨师猛吸了一口烟，咬牙默念了三遍大海上不能浪费食物，然后怀揣着一颗感恩的心将那颗蔬菜捡起来重新投入洗菜池，他盯着清水里浮浮沉沉的雪白菜花考虑了不到一秒，最后理直气壮地一挑眉：</p>
<p>“掉地上这个给绿藻头吃好了。”</p>
<p>反正他是厨师，厨房的事他说了算。</p>
<p>————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————</p>
<p>不死鸟没想到自己有一天居然会作为猎物被人从天上拽下来。</p>
<p>重重砸在甲板上时马尔科忍不住嘶了一声，这一下摔得着实不轻，他在蔚蓝火焰中化为人形伸手揉着磕到的脑袋，骨架震颤的感觉还在不停发挥作用，海贼叹了口气，顺手把还没松口的草帽小子从身上撕了下来。</p>
<p>“好痛啊，别再咬了。”</p>
<p>路飞一脸严肃地盯了他一会儿，最后皱着眉说道：</p>
<p>“你有看见一只鸟吗？蓝色的，刚刚在天上飞过。”</p>
<p>“……”</p>
<p>“对了你有点眼熟啊，我是不是在哪见过你？”</p>
<p>“……”</p>
<p>“说起来你的发型有点像——”</p>
<p>“砰砰砰”三个冒烟的大包出现在小船长头上，路飞立刻宣布阵亡，草帽海贼团实力最高的女性，隐藏的武装色霸气高手，以一己之力教铁三角做人的航海士——娜美小姐，摆出有史以来最甜美的待客笑容，向仍坐在地上的马尔科走了过去。</p>
<p>“上午好，马尔科先生，之前的战斗多亏了您帮忙。”</p>
<p>她的视线在对方脖子上那个渗血的牙印上停留了两秒，唇角的弧度丝毫不变，额角青筋却多爆了两根，日常威武霸气的航海士小姐此刻根本不敢看客人的眼睛，只能盯着对方淡青色的胡茬说话。</p>
<p>“欢迎来到万里阳光号，”</p>
<p>她伸出手。</p>
<p>“一起来开宴会吧。”</p>
<p>————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————</p>
<p>马尔科留在了船上，他们开了一场欢迎不死鸟的宴会。甚平在这其中起了大作用，他知道老友现在没有安全的落脚点，和之国之后不死鸟也算是重新回到了世人眼中，在这之后他再想找地方隐居就不容易了，更何况他也不会隐居。</p>
<p>高大的虎鲸鱼人看着身旁大笑喝酒的金发海贼，转动酒杯灌下一口热辣的威士忌。</p>
<p>这家伙，一点都没变啊。</p>
<p>不死鸟生于大海，长于莫比迪克，他怎么会允许一手引起鲸落的叛徒逍遥法外呢？甚平了解马尔科就像了解白胡子老爹，他已经从对方依旧潇洒的眉眼中隐约看见了凤凰的结局。那不是个令人愉快的结局，但无人有资格置喙。</p>
<p>就好像命运突然掀开了面纱一角，泄露出的未来却让人只想叹息。</p>
<p>喉咙里火烧一样的感觉带来热血和豪情，甚平仰头将杯子里液体一饮而尽，用酒精将那些矫情的感触全部压回肚子里。不死鸟有他自己的路，他也有他的，他们都要向前走。</p>
<p>他扭头又去找马尔科，没成想直接对上一双深蓝眼睛，那里面只有对宴会的喜爱和海贼回归海洋的惬意，干净平和，暗藏锐利，是老朋友惯有的模样。甚平勾了勾嘴角，并不意外。</p>
<p>这才是马尔科，所有痛苦和怀念都埋葬心底，一旦看清了路就勇往直前，不死鸟一直信念坚定，清醒无比，对方早就不需要安慰，而他也没有开口的打算。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>马尔科还在看他，男人神色坦然，并没有特意解释什么，反而对老实的鱼人兄弟眨眨眼睛，勾起一个略带促狭的笑。“怎么了甚平，年纪大了吗？才喝这么点就不行了？”</p>
<p>仿佛他们仍在老爹的座下，不曾经历那些死亡。</p>
<p>海侠哼笑一声，拍拍身边的酒桶，咧嘴回击。</p>
<p>“要比一比吗？看看到底是谁老了。”</p>
<p>“赌注呢？输了罚什么？”</p>
<p>“罚什么都行，在下不会输。”</p>
<p>“慢着，拼酒可少不了我。”剑士先生从不死鸟身侧钻出来，顶着一头藻绿色头发满脸通红。</p>
<p>索隆才和他们的新朋友搭过话，他们对剑术交换了彼此的看法，马尔科算不上正经剑士，但他认识的很多人都精于此道，自己也玩得一手好刀。于是一番探讨宾主尽欢，两个人关系突飞猛进。这会儿听说要比酒量，开始来兴趣的索隆调整了坐姿，他面对着两个成名已久的大海贼，神态上却丝毫不显弱势，反而斗志昂扬，显然对自己的酒量很有信心。还贼猎人在喝酒上就没怕过谁，他率先干了一桶朗姆，饮尽后将桶扔到一边，扯出个兴奋又略带凶狠的笑容，昂首挑衅。</p>
<p>“机会难得，两位大前辈，不如同我一较高下吧。”</p>
<p>————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————</p>
<p>凌晨，甲板上睡了一地的人，路飞和他的狙击手抱在一起难分难舍，睡梦中也牢牢抓着彼此的衣服。索隆喝酒到底没赢，但他也没输，三个酒鬼互不相让干了一桶又一桶美酒，差点喝光船上的库存，酒量却能没分出胜负，山治对此咬牙切齿，一边痛骂绿藻头一边数落甚平老大，马尔科觉得自己没被波及一定是因为他们还不熟，否则对方大概会拽着他一起骂。</p>
<p>布鲁克和弗兰奇的乐器合奏早就告一段落，骨头架子此刻睡在钢琴旁面冒着鼻涕泡，船工先生则抱着酒桶打呼噜，女士们还算清醒，航海士小姐和考古学家一同回了女生宿舍，途径马尔科等人还笑意盈盈地打了招呼。</p>
<p>“诸位晚安，早点休息。”黑发的女士优雅颔首，怀里抱着睡着的小驯鹿，她身边，脸颊微红的小贼猫嘴角挂着狡黠的笑。“晚安啦，对了索隆，要买酒的话可以跟我借钱哦。”</p>
<p>“谁要跟你借钱啊。”</p>
<p>“那不喝酒也没关系吗？”</p>
<p>“厨子不是会买吗？”</p>
<p>“放弃吧绿藻头，”被他cue到的厨子从厨房里转出来，慢悠悠地抽了一口烟，表情平淡。“预算已经用完了，剩下的钱要留着买其他食材。”</p>
<p>索隆脸色一变。“开什么玩笑，海贼团没有酒还能叫海贼团吗？”</p>
<p>“没有酒……”山治的脸色以肉眼可见的速度黑了下去，嘴里的香烟咬得沙沙作响。“没有酒到底是谁的错啊你这个白痴！！！脑子都被酒精浸透了吗？哦抱歉我忘记了，绿藻这种生物怎么可能有脑子！！”</p>
<p>“说谁没脑子！！你这个只会对女人献殷勤的圈圈眉！！！”</p>
<p>“哈？你对圈圈眉有什么意见吗？而且我当然是说我眼前成精的三刀流藻类植物啊！！”</p>
<p>拔剑声乍起，下一秒刀锋和着火的皮鞋撞在一起，然后各自分开，眼花缭乱的刀光快出残影，对面的厨子却接得毫无压力，霸气碰撞的声音太响，乔巴动了动身体看起来要醒，于是笑眯眯的历史学家点头告辞，把一天到晚撕个没完的二人抛在了身后。</p>
<p>娜美翻了个白眼懒得理他们，留在一声“别忘了客人”就跟着离开，于是未来海贼王的左右手在对完一百招后各自分开，放着狠话结束了每日n次的热身活动。</p>
<p>马尔科含笑看着他们，这种打打闹闹的海贼团氛围真是很久没有见过了，索隆和山治有点像年轻时的他和萨奇，当然他们交流感情的方式没有这么“激烈”，但十几岁那会儿也是天天互怼。从小一起长大就这点不好，黑历史太多，分分钟互揭老底，那点破事传得满船皆知。后来他们意识到这样互相伤害只能便宜看戏的，于是少年们约法三章，吵架不翻旧账，嘴皮子解决不了的就打一架，打完不管结果如何，矛盾一笔勾销。</p>
<p>那时候的莫比迪克还很年轻，他和萨奇的打闹声能跟着白鲸传遍大海，怀迪贝的管教总是紧随其后，老爹的大笑声比后来要浑厚得多。那可真是段无忧无虑的日子啊，没有责任，没有死亡，什么都不用想，什么也不会怕，他们甚至敢去揪罗杰的胡子，偷雷利的佩剑，再被贾巴先生没好气地丢回来，面对老爹的嘲笑和大姐头的数落。</p>
<p>大概是久违的痛饮太令人开心了吧，那些平日里不会回想的久远记忆此时一股脑地钻出来，让马尔科很有出去飞一圈的冲动。说不上为什么，只是想飞一圈，像小时候那样绕着船身盘旋，在安静的夜里等待日出。</p>
<p>他拒绝了山治带他去客房的邀请，决定独自度过天亮前的几个小时，湿冷的海风正在慢慢回暖，太阳快出来了，马尔科目送金发碧眼的厨师回到船舱，向后一跃，迈进温暖的再生炎里。他在无声的火焰中化为飞鸟，却并不像白天那样飞得很高，鸟儿温柔的翅膀宽大有力，载着主人在无限贴近海水的地方与浪涛嬉戏，马尔科觉得自己喝多了，否则他怎么会听见萨奇叫他的声音，对方一如既往地威胁着要他远离会杀死他的海水，否则就把他烤成一只平安夜火鸡。</p>
<p>是假的吧，耳旁的呼唤是海妖的歌声与朗月交织，编成一个不可招架的温柔旧梦，让大海的男儿偶尔也能尝尝眼泪。</p>
<p>是假的吧，他其实比谁都清楚死了的人永远不会回来，不死鸟不会死去，但也正因如此，他格外清楚死亡的含义，除了回忆一无所有。</p>
<p>是假的啊，他清清楚楚地知道那是假的，知道那是酒精和大脑给他构建的真实幻觉，但他甚至不敢回头，不敢拍打翅膀上浮一寸或者下沉几英尺，因为一旦动了，那混蛋就不在了。<br/>

</p><p>他还想再多待一秒。</p>
<p>就一秒。</p>
<p>慢长的一秒转瞬即逝，好像只是一眨眼，远处的大海已经从墨色变成了浅蓝，太阳升起来了，橘红到火红再到深红，阳光一寸寸剥离黑暗从海的另一头向千阳号盖过来，马尔科仍悬在船尾甲板以下的地方，它踏着晨光一点点升高，追逐着最后的夜晚一步步回到船上，不死鸟最终落上了船舷，再生炎环绕着落寂的主人想带给它一些安慰，马尔科默然接受。红日到底还是追上来了，阳光从利爪开始扫过，爬上胸前的绒羽，点亮头顶的金翎，不死鸟在一片火红中化为人型，他坐在船舷上，听着身后的萨奇向他告别。</p>
<p>“就这样吧，兄弟。我下次再来看你。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>空气安静了几秒，诺大的甲板上只有马尔科一个人的声音。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“啊，回头见。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>笔力不足，有很多啰嗦的注释</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>